Pokémon and Video games
by pkmnwww411
Summary: What happens if you mix various game franchises and bring them to the Pokémon universe? A mix worth waiting for. Join Gardevoir, Lucario, Blaziken, Pikachu, Gothitelle, and many others in an adventure like no other. Do you have what it takes to be a gamer?
1. Book 1 - Let the Games Begin

Character bios:

**Gardevoir  
**She's the Gaming Queen of PokéCity. She has many NES games and several accessories.

**Gallade  
**He's the Gaming King of PokéCity and Gardevoir's husband. They often play together.

**Ralts and Kirlia  
**They are the children of Gardevoir and Gallade, and are learning how to play the games.  
And they all play games together as a family.

**Lucario  
**After his father gotten fatally ill, he inherited the games and systems that his father had.  
He is rather shy and after both his parents are deceased, he was being picked on by his friends.  
Now he is alone at his house playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Blaziken  
**Kickboxer by day, avid gamer by night. He likes going to the arcades spending quarters on his favorite games.  
He is an expert at his favorite fighting game Street Fighter II.

**Pikachu  
**When it comes to NES games, he doesn't need a controller, instead he becomes one.  
He uses his tail as a joystick, waving his arms for the B and A buttons, and winking and blinking for Start and Select.

**Gothitelle  
**She doesn't play games, but she dresses up as different video game characters for cosplay.

**Moon Quintet  
**A cover band featuring Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Wigglytuff, and Delcatty.  
Their favorite show closing song to cover is Nyan Cat.  
Whenever Pikachu or Lucario senses danger, they'll call their friends to tell them their situation.

* * *

Gardevoir is wearing the Laser Scope and the Power Glove and playing Laser Invasion.

Gardevoir: "Voir!" (speaks through telepathy): "You shout into the microphone to fire your missiles. You can also press the B button twice to fire."  
Gallade (speaks through telepathy): "Yes, and you can hold the B button to fire your guns."  
Kirlia: "The A button brakes and-"  
Gardevoir (speaks through telepathy): "Kirlia, see what you did? You shouted out loud and caused the game to shoot for me. Speak through telepathy next time."  
Kirlia (speaks through telepathy): "Okay."  
Gardevoir (speaks through telepathy): "And the select button switches between missiles and other items."  
Gallade (speaks through telepathy): "Yes, and the items are the chaff grenades, ground missiles, and extra fuel."  
Gardevoir (speaks through telepathy): "And for very long missions, extra fuel is necessary."  
Gallade (speaks through telepathy): "Especially the final stage."  
Gardevoir (speaks through telepathy): "Now we're in to rail combat, but this is rather tricky with the Laser Scope."  
Gallade (speaks through telepathy): "Well Good luck."  
Gardevoir: "Voir! Voir!" [ game over ] "Well I can't real far in the game, so."  
Gallade: "Let me try it out."  
Gallade tries to put on the Laser Scope on his head, but can't manage it  
Gallade: "This won't fit me because of my bladed head. I'm going to have to use the Zapper."  
Gardevoir: "You can even hold the trigger to fire your guns."

Moments later...

Gallade: "Using the Zapper is better than the Laser Scope"  
Gardevoir: "There's that guy there. Shoot him!"  
Gallade: "I was pointing at him, but it's not registering a hit."  
[ videophone rings on the big screen ]  
Gardevoir: "I'll get it." [ presses the button ]

Pikachu: "Gardevoir and family, I have something to tell you!"  
Gardevoir: "Is it that you beaten Ninja Gaiden?"  
Pikachu: "No, it's something serious!"  
Gallade: "What is it?"  
Pikachu: "Gothitelle was attacked by a mysterious Pokémon at a cosplay event."  
Gardevoir: "Are you sure?"  
Pikachu: "Yes, and today's the last day. So get there ASAP."

Gallade: "honey, kids, get your costumes and let's go!"

Who is this mysterious Pokemon? We'll find out later.  
Meanwhile at Lucario's house...

Lucario: "oh, no I'm running outta air! WHERE'S THE DOGGONE AIR BUBBLES?"  
[ Sonic drowns, game over ] Lucario: "Come on! That wasn't fair!"  
[ phone rings ] [ Lucario answers the phone ] Lucario: "Hello?"  
Blaziken (dressed as Link): "I'm at a cosplay event, and Gothitelle was attacked by some Pokémon."  
Lucario: "I'll be there right away!"

Blaziken: "Don't worry Gothitelle, I'll save you!"

Gothitelle (dressed as Zelda): "Help me!"  
Machamp (dressed as Nick Bruiser): "Soon my ladies, you're going to be my slaves."  
Lilligant (dressed as Daisy): "Not in a thousand years!"  
Machamp: "Silence, you flower princess! There is nothing you can do."  
Lopunny (dressed as Hatsune Miku): "When is that bird gonna save us?"  
[ opens door ] Blaziken: "Let her go this instant!"  
Machamp: "Don't make another move or the girls are gonna get it."  
Blaziken: "What else can I do to save her?"  
Machamp: "Tell you what, if you beat me 3 out of 5 in Streer Fighter II Champion Edition, They'll be free. But should you lose, you'll be with them."  
Lilligant: "Be careful, he's an expert at fighting games."  
Clefable (dressed as Peach): "He's also great at Mortal Kombat. It takes more than a fatality to beat this professional."  
Blaziken: "Let the games begin!"  
Gothitelle: "Do your best, Blaziken!"

[ Gallade's car enters parking lot and parks car in parking lane ]  
Gallade (dressed as Arthur): "Kids, stay close to mom for me."  
Ralts (dressed as Toad) and Kirlia (dressed as Roll) in unison: "Got it."  
Gardevoir (dressed as Terra): "Good luck honey."

[ spectators watching, speaking indistinctly ]  
[ Blaziken vs. Machamp - match 1 - Ken vs. Zangief ]  
Blaziken: "C'mon! why can't I fight back?!"  
[ knockout - Zangief Wins! ]  
Gothitelle: "Blaziken, don't underestimate your opponent!"  
[ Gallade an co. enters ] Nidoking (dressed as Bowser): "Hello there guys."  
Ralts: "You look creepy..."  
Nidoking: "I'm the drummer from the famous Moon Quintet."  
Nidoqueen (dressed as Empress Bulblax): "I play the bass."  
Wigglytuff (dressed as Amy Rose): "I play the guitar."  
Clefable: "I lead sing."  
Delcatty (Dressed as Pop-Tart Cat): "And I'm the back-up singer."  
Wigglytuff: "The second fighting match is about to begin."  
Nidoking: "And Blaziken has put his life on the line for Gothitelle."  
Gardevoir: "I hope he does it. Good luck, Blaziken!"  
[ match 2 - Dhalsim vs. Balrog (M. Bison in the Asian versions) ]  
Gallade (whispers to Gardevoir): "If he loses his next match, try to distract his opponent."  
Gardevoir (whispers to Gallade): "When will that be?"  
Gallade (whispers to Gardevoir): "If he gets KO'd two times in the match."  
Gardevoir (whispers to Gallade): "Okay, and how do I do that?"  
Gallade (whispers to Gardevoir): "Maybe try to sing Meloetta's Love Melody."  
Gardevoir (whispers to Gallade): "What melody?"  
Gallade (whispers to Gardevoir): "Here's the sheet music for it."  
Gardevoir (whispers to Gallade): "Okay."

[ Lucario drives up ]  
Lucario: "Okay. I'll dress up as Sonic."  
[ walks in ]  
Nidoking: "Hello there, and welcome."  
Delcatty: "Blaziken is challenging Machamp to save Gothitelle."  
Blaziken: "No! I'm dizzy and can't fight back. Dang it!"  
[ Balrog Wins! ]  
Machamp: "One more, and it's sayonara, feather face!"  
Lucario: "Guys, let's bust in to the game."  
Gallade: "No way, you won't have a fighting chance."  
Lucario: "But he's gonna regret it."  
[ match 3 - Sagat vs. Chun Li ]  
Gothitelle: "The next match has started."  
Lucario: "My vital's down to half."  
Gallade: "Sing it."  
[ Gardevoir sings ]: laaa la la laaa ... laaa la la laaa ...  
[ Clefable, Wigglytuff, Delcatty sings ]: laaa la la laaa la la laaa la la laaa ...  
Lucario: "Focus, Blaziken..."  
[ Lopunny, Lilligant, Gothitelle sings ]: laaa la la laaa ... laaa la la laaa ...  
[ Ralts, Kirlia, Nidoking, Nidoqueen sings ]: laaa la la laaa laaa laaa la la laaa.  
Gallade: "Lucario, distract Machamp for awhile, let me save Gothitelle."  
Lucario: "Okay." "Hey Machamp, what's that to your left?"  
Machamp: "Huh?"  
[ Tiger uppercut! knockout - Sagat Wins! ]  
Gothitelle: "Good one, Blaziken!"  
Gallade (whispering): "Girls, keep singing while I free you."  
[ match 4 - Ryu vs. Blanka ]  
[ Continues singing ]: laaa la la laaa ... laaa la la laaa ...  
Machamp: "I can't focus..."  
[ Lucario, Gallade singing ]: laaa la la laaa la la laaa la la laaa ...  
[ Hadouken! Shoryuken! ] laaa la la laaa ... laaa la la laaa ... laaa-  
Machamp: "CUT IT OUT!"  
Gallade: "Hold on to the ropes."  
[ Ryu Wins! 2-2 ]  
Gallade: "Blaziken, just one more!"

[ later in final match... - Guile vs. E. Honda ]  
Blaziken: "You keep blocking my sonic booms..."  
Machamp: "I'm gonna finish you off!"  
Gallade: "Time to cut the cord!"  
[ Gallade uses Slash to cut the power cord to the arcade machine ]  
Lucario: "Blaziken, jump away!"  
[ Gardevoir uses Psychic on Machamp ]  
Gardevoir: "Gothitelle, need some help."  
[ Gothitelle uses Psyshock on Machamp ]  
Lucario: "Watch the power of Aura!"  
[ Lucario launches Focus Blast at Machamp ]  
Lopunny: "Let me do this..."  
[ Lopunny used Attract on Machamp, infatuating him ]  
Lopunny: "Girls, get back."  
[ Nidoking uses Horn Attack and Nidoqueen uses Body Slam on Machamp, knocking him out ]

[ later that evening... ]  
Clefable: Sorry about what happened earlier. That Machamp has been taken away. Anyway, let's end this with this song. Hit it!  
[ Delcatty sings to the tune of Nyan Cat ]: Nya nya, nya nya, nya, nya nya nya, nya, nya  
Nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya  
Nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya, nya

Nya nya, nya nya, nya, nya nya nya, nya, nya, Nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya  
Nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya, nya

Nya, nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya, nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya,  
nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya

Nya, nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya, nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya,  
nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya, nya...

So, Gothitelle was saved by Gallade and Lucario.  
Everybody heads back home and call it a day.  
What other possible ways can the gaming world go?  
Can all old-school games be beaten?  
You're gonna have to find out.

?: ... Drat! I can't believe what happened! If I can get my hands on any of those damsels, Then I could invade the world. I'll have to hire someone else...

to be continued

* * *

Okay, for those who were curious, Nick Bruiser is the final boxer you'll ever face on Super Punch-Out! on SNES.


	2. The Way of the Game

Lucario is at his house alone. He has a collection of Sega Genesis/Mega Drive games and game consoles from Sega.  
He has a Sega Mark III (the Japanese equivalent of the Master System) with Sonic the Hedgehog in it.  
He has a Sega Master System, with Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in it.  
He has a Master System II (PAL) with Sonic the Hedgehog built-in and Sonic Chaos in it.  
He has a Sega Game Gear with Sonic Triple Trouble in it.  
He has a Japanese Mega Drive with Sonic the Hedgehog in it.  
He has a Japanese Mega Drive Model 2 with a Sega CD attached and Sonic CD in it.  
He has a Sega Genesis with a Power Base Converter attached and Sonic Blast in it.  
He has a Sega Genesis Model 2 with Sonic the Hedgehog 2 with Sonic & Knuckles attached in it.  
He has a Sega Genesis Model 3 with Sonic the Hedgehog 3 with Sonic & Knuckles attached in it.  
He has a PAL Mega Drive with a 32X attached and Knuckles' Chaotix in it.  
He has a PAL Mega Drive Model 2 with Sonic Spinball in it.  
He has a Sega CD-X with Sonic Megamix in it.  
He has a Sega Nomad with Sonic 3D Blast in it.  
He has a Sega Saturn with Sonic Jam in it.  
He has a Sega Dreamcast with Sonic Adventure in it.

Lucario: "I have all these Sonic games and all these Sega Consoles, I have faith in that Blue Hedgehog But sadly I have nobody to play with and I want so share my experience with my friends. But everybody I meet laugh at me in disgust. Gallade tells me that Mario is better than Sonic. Blaziken yells at me whenever I play all the time. and Pikachu plays faster than me. Today is the day that I'm gonna reign supreme!"

Lucario still brags about being lonely. He's an orphan. He starts by making a phone call.

[ phone rings ]  
Blaziken: Hello?  
Lucario: Hey, would you mind playing games with me?  
Blaziken: No can do. I'm busy. Call again later.  
Lucario: Fine.

Lucario: "I'll try another-" Lucario suddenly had a distress call. "Ugh, could it be that Gothitelle is wanting me."  
[ Lucario starts to go out the door and he discovers five games and two systems ]  
Lucario: "What's this? A Retro Duo, a Famicom Adapter, and a Game Boy Advance? and five Sonic games? What's this? A letter... FROM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HIMSELF?! AWESOME!"  
[ reads letter ]: "Dear avid Sonic gamer. You have lots of games and consoles from Sega. You should be grateful of yourself. But there are a few Sonic games you haven't even heard of, and they are on consoles you don't even own yet. After you read this letter, look to your right and find me. Signed, Sonic the Hedhehog."  
[ Lucario looks to his right and finds Sonic the Hedgehog ]  
Lucario: "Hi there Sonic."  
Sonic: "Hey there, Lucario."  
Lucario: "What a pleasant surprise!"  
Sonic: "Let's play these awesome games you got."  
Lucario: "Okay, let's do this!"  
[ Sets up the Retro Duo and puts the Sonic the Hedgehog Famicom game with the Famicom Adapter attached into the Retro Duo NES slot and the Sonic the Hedgehog SNES game in the Retro Duo SNES slot and slides the power switch up. ]  
Lucario: "Spring Yard Zone? Doesn't it usually start with Green Hill Zone? And I died just in a few seconds? Let's try again."  
Sonic: "The controls are the same as always."  
Lucario: "I don't remember that enemy being there."  
Sonic: "This is why 8-bit games and 16-bit games are usually different games."  
Lucario: "I have no rings and I'm down to my last life and have to avoid the spiked balls."  
[ gets hit by a spiked ball - game over ]  
Lucario: "Dang it! I couldn't do it! Stupid controls!"  
[ slides power switch down ]  
Lucario: "Hey, this song sounds familiar..."  
[ SONEEK! SONEEK! ]  
Lucario: Hmm...  
[ flashback ] "Gallade: Kirlia, the speed shoes are like from Sonic."  
[ ¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ]  
Lucario: "These jumps I have to master and the life is hearts instead of rings. Like on High Seas Havoc."  
[ MARIO! ]  
Lucario: "Why is Mario in a Sonic game?"  
[ flashback ] "Gallade: The mice are in cages. Free them."  
[ ¡Gracias! ]  
Lucario: "Made it to the next level."

Moments later after the boss, the game crashes.

Lucario: "This is not a Sonic game, this is in fact a Speedy Gonzales game. And the Famicom game is a back-port."  
Sonic: "Try this one."  
Lucario: "Sonic 3D Blast 5. The controls are worse I'm afraid. Dag-nab-it!"  
[ gets knocked into the rings, but dies the next hit ]  
Lucario: "That's not fair! The ring counter resets to zero after landing from damage. In the other games when you get hit, the rings fly out so you can collect them. So let's play another one. Sonic Adventure 7."  
Sonic: "Good luck."  
Lucarrio: "There's a platform missing. I Can't get across!"  
Sonic: "Well..."  
Lucario: "Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis can't be as bad as the others. 'Cause it's got the Seal from... Nintendo? Let's try it!"  
[ SEGA! - MIDI style music plays ]  
Lucario: "The music's been butchered. And the gameplay is slow, and the sounds are bad."  
Sonic: "Just like other games ported to the Game Boy Advance."  
[ Falls though blocks and dies ]  
Lucario: "And it's riddled with glitches. The first battle with Eggman is too easy!"  
Sonic: "How do you like 'em?"  
Lucario: "THEY'RE ALL TERRIBLE!"  
Sonic: "What?"  
Lucario: "You said they were awesome you lying SON OF A GUN!"  
[ Throws the Game Boy Advance to Sonic ]  
Sonic: That's it! I'm outta here!  
Lucario: "Get back here you little-"  
[ Lucario charges at Sonic and uses Metal Claw ]  
Lucario: "I'll tear the hairs off your back, Mr. needle mouse!"  
[ Lucario continues attacking, but to his surprise, it's just a Weavile in disguise. ]  
Weavile: "Ugh, when I almost had you fooled..."  
Lucario: "Get away from me, you reject!"  
Weavile: "Not 'til I steal your games and systems!"  
Lucario: "You leave me with no choice."  
[ Lucario fires an Aura Sphere at Weavile, knocking him out ]  
Lucario: "That's what you get for picking on the Wrong Pokemon."  
[ Lucario takes Weavile with him outside, locking the door, and drives away from him ]  
Lucario: "I gotta tell Gothitelle."

[ Lucario drive up to Gothitelle's palace ]

Lucario: "Sorry I'm late, Gothitelle."  
Gothitelle: "I was worried about you! There are things I'm gonna tell you. Watch out for counterfeit games."  
[ Lucario shows letter to Gothitelle and she reads it ]: "Dear avid Sonic gamer. You have lots of games and consoles from Sega. You should be grateful of yourself. But there are a few Sonic games you haven't even heard of, and they are on consoles you don't even own yet."  
Lucario: "Well, I brought these games."  
Gothitelle: "How could you? These are the ones I'm talking about!"  
Lucario: "I didn't know!"  
Gothitelle: "Reuniclus, take care of him!"  
[ Reuniclus uses Psychic to throw Lucario out the door ]  
Reuniclus: "What now"  
Gothitelle: "Throw the games into the fire!"  
[ Reuniclus uses Psychic to throw the games into the fireplace, burning them ]  
Gothitelle: "I hate the smell of burnt plastic in the morning."

?: Shoot! I can't believe it! Weavile tried to fool Lucario into believing he's Sonic. But I have another plan.

Who is this mysterious Pokémon? What new dangers lurk our avid gamers?  
Find out in Chapter 3 - Out of This Game.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog SNES is a lazy hack of Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos.


	3. Out of This Game

Kirlia is standing on the Roll & Rocker playing 1943.  
Kirlia: "The B button shoots, holding B charges your laser."  
Gallade: "Shooting the red planes give you power-ups."  
Kirlia: "There's lots of enemies. The A button summons lightning to destroy all enemies on screen."  
Gardevoir: "But watch your energy! Overdoing it can consume it."  
Ralts: "And if your energy is very low, you do a 360 loop to maintain energy."  
Kirlia: "You can only do it three times, you can also do it by moving back and forth quickly, but can be random at times."  
Gallade: "Use it against bosses to immobilize 'em temporarily."  
Ralts: "There you go. That's the first one down."  
Kirlia: "Yes, but there's still a long way to go."

Later that evening when Lucario goes to the arcades, he runs into Blaziken.  
Blaziken: "What a pleasant surprise!"  
Lucario: "Yes, and what do we got here?"  
Blaziken: "Care to play some Ninja Turtles?"  
Lucario: "Yes, I would like to."  
Blaziken: "I'm gonna be Donatello."  
Lucario: "And I'm gonna be Leo."  
[ Cowabunga! ]  
[ Fire! Hang on April! ]  
Lucario: "Ow! Part of the ceiling fell on me!"  
Blaziken: "Get ready to battle Rocksteady."  
Lucario: "I've been shot!"  
Blaziken: "But at least we beat him."  
later on...  
Typhlosion: "Mind If I join?"  
Blaziken: "Fine. Who are you gonna be?"  
Typhlosion: "Mikey of course!"  
[ Cowabungs! ]  
Lucario: "I'm down to my last-"  
[ Lucario senses trouble from afar ]  
Blaziken: "Lucario what's wrong?"  
[ Oh! Shell shock! ]  
Lucario: "I gotta go!"

Lucario gets out his cellphone and calls Gallade...

[ phone rings ]  
Gallade: "Miss, would you answer that for me?"  
[ Gardevoir presses the button ]  
Gardevoir: "Hello Lucario."  
Lucario: "Gardevoir, listen up. I sense danger."  
Gardevoir: "Where?"  
Gallade: "Hi Lucario."  
Lucario: "You have a video phone?"  
Kirlia: "Yes. Hello, aura guardian."  
Lucario: "You could call me that, anyway... There's a fire somewhere, I gotta go!"  
Gallade: "Wait! you forgot to-" [ Lucario hangs up ] "Let's go outside."  
As they go outside, Gardevoir places her hands over her head.  
Gardevoir: "It's down that way."  
Gallade: "Let's get in the car."

As Gallade drives up to an intersection, they see Lucario drive by.  
Gallade: "Hey, that's Lucario! Lets follow him."

Lucario looks in the rearview mirror and sees Gallade behind him.  
Lucario: "They're following me to the place. And we're almost there."

Lucario and Gallade arrive at the place Lucario was talking about and the fire has gotten bigger and bigger.  
Somewhere, sirens are sounding as a Fire Truck approaches.  
Lucario: "Be patient guys, we have help."  
Gardevoir: "Can I just fire an Ice Beam?"  
Gallade: "No. There's no need for that."  
Wartrotle no. 1: "This is the fire..."  
Wartortle no. 2: "...and we're gonna..."  
Both: "...PUT IT OUT!"  
Both Wartortle use Water Gun to try to put out the flame.  
Whimsicott: "Help! My buddies are trapped inside!"  
Wartortle no. 3: "Really? Who are they?"  
Whimsicott: "Three Cottonee... Please save them!"  
Wartortle no. 3: "Then let me in there. 1 and 2, I'm going in!"  
Wartortle no. 1 and Wartortle no. 2: "Be careful, no. 3."  
[ Lucario senses more danger ] Lucario: "Another fire has started!"  
Wartortle no. 1: "There's another fire nearby. Send in reinforcements!"  
Lucario: "Look, I gotta go check."  
Wartortle no. 2: "It's dangerous!"  
Lucario: "I live through danger. Can I just go look?"  
[ Lucario notices screams from other Pokémon ]  
Wartortle no. 2: "Fine, and don't get burned."  
Gallade: "Can I go to? My Psycho Cut works wonders."  
Wartortle no. 2: "Alright, be careful."

Jynx: "That Pokémon is burning my house and it's scary!"  
Gallade: "How scary is it?"  
Alakazam: "That Pokémon is a Chandelure!"  
Lucario: "Good thing you didn't get burned alive."  
Gallade: "I can also use Night Slash, which is super effective."

Wartortle no. 3: "Here my Cottonee, I'm here to save you." [ uses Water Gun to put out a fire ]  
Cottonee: "Thank you!"  
[ Wartortle no. 3 saves the Cottonee and escapes the building unharmed ]  
Whimsicott: "Thanks for saving my Cottonee. I owe you one!"

[ Gallade swings his blades at the window, shattering it and him and Lucario jump in ]  
Gallade: "Chandelure, you're going down!"  
[ Gallade uses Night Shash, but Chandelure avoids each attack, then uses Shadow Ball hitting Gallade ]  
Lucario: "Gallade! That's it! I'll use my Dark Pulse to shut you down!"  
[ Lucario throws Dark Pulses but Chandelure still evading and incinerates Lucario using Flamethrower ]  
[ Gardevoir feels a shock ] Gardevoir: "Mister..."  
Kirlia: "Daddy..."  
[ sirens sound from a distance and another fire truck approaches ]  
Marshtomp: "This is the fire that Wartortle was talking about."  
Mudkip: "And we're putting it out!"  
Alakazam: "Lucario and Gallade are in there! Let me save them!"  
Marshtomp: "No! It's too dangerous!"  
Jynx: "What, are you just gonna leave them to die?"  
Mudkip: "Don't worry! We'll save them for sure!"

Wartortle no. 1: "Fire's put out! Let's work on the next one."  
[ Wartortle no. 1, 2, and 3 go to the next fire where Mudkip and Marshtomp are trying to put it out ]  
Gardevoir: "Kids, let's follow 'em." "Lucario! Gallade! Are you okay?"  
Wartortle no. 2: "We heard Gardevoir's cry! Let's go in, no. 3!"  
Wartortle no. 3: "Yes and we heard there's a Chandelure that's causing it."  
Wartortle no. 2: "Lucario, Gallade, get out of here!"  
Lucario: "We can't! We're hurt..."  
Gallade: "It was Chandelure..."  
Wartortle no. 3: "No. 2, get them out of here. Bring them out the window!"  
[ Wartortle no. 2 attempts to get Gallade and Lucario out the window as no. 3 encounters Chandelure ]  
Wartortle no. 3: "You're the troublemaker that's causing all this!"  
[ Wartortle no. 3 uses Water Pulse and hits Chandelure and confusing it ]  
Wartortle no. 3: "Now you won't be causing any more trouble!"  
[ Chandelure uses Flamethrower and Wartortle no. 3 avoids it ]  
Wartortle no. 3: "That won't do you any good. Now take this!"  
[ Wartortle no. 3 uses Hydro Pump and knocks out Chandelure ]  
Wartortle no. 3: "No. 2! This troublemaker isn't gonna cause anymore trouble."  
Wartortle no. 2: "Yes, and Lucario and Gallade are safe outside."  
Wartortle no. 3: "Good, now let's put out the fire.  
Wartortle no. 1, 2, and 3, Mudkip and Marshtomp continue to battle the blaze...

Gardevoir: "Honey, I'm glad you're okay!"  
Gallade: "Yes, and how's Lucario?"  
Alakazam: "He's okay. He just sustained heat injury."

Lucario and Gallade were saved by the Pokémon firefighters and everyone heads back home.  
And what about that mysterious Pokémon I talked about last time?  
You're gonna have to find out next time...


	4. Close Encounter of the Gamer Kind

?: "Shoot! That was the third time this week!"  
_?: "What's wrong, mister?"  
_?: "That Lucario and Gallade keep messing up my plan!"  
_?: "Oh. What else could be done?"  
_?: "First, Machamp tried to spoil the party at a cosplay event, Weavile tried do deceive Lucario into playing fake games, and Chandelure tried to burn down an entire neighborhood, BUT ALL FAILED!"  
_?: "What do you want me to do?"  
_?: "Mew, my dear, please send Beheeyem down to surface."  
_Mew: "Yes master. Beheeyem, get down to surface. Master's orders."_

The mysterious Pokémon may be the mastermind behind all this.  
How would our avid gamers be able to cope with this?

Blaziken is at the gym practicing kickboxing, when he heard a loud thud outside and begins to check.

Not far away, as Lucario is in the middle of playing Streets of Rage 2, as he heard the same sound.

Even a Pikachu who was wires attached to his cheeks playing Ninja Gaiden, heard the same sound, he winks and takes the wires off and go see.

After Blaziken checked to see what it was, and it was a Beheeyem.  
Blaziken saw a flash because of Beheeyem's unique ability that can alter someone's memory.

Blaziken: "I don't know what that was for, but you're not from around here, aren't you"  
Beheeyem: "target... sighted... must... attack... master's... orders..."  
Blaziken: "What in tarnation..."  
[ Beheeyem uses Psychic to lift up Blaziken and throws him across the area ]  
Blaziken: "I must alert my friends..."  
[ cell phone beeps - low battery ]  
Blaziken: "Low Battery?! Forgot to charge it..."

minutes later...

Pikachu: "Hey there Blaziken."  
Blaziken: "An electric rodent! Shoo! Go away!"  
Pikachu: "It's me. Remember?"  
[ Blaziken attacks Pikachu with Blaze Kick and knocks him into the garbage can ]  
Blaziken: "I gotta get home and contact my friends... Only if I know where home is."  
Pikachu: "Ruthless bird I might say..."

[ Lucario sensed something and will go check it later ]  
anyway, Lucario gets to the impact site.

Lucario: "A Beheeyem? Awesome! Gotta tell Blaziken."  
Beheeyem: "Intruder... alert... engage... attack..."  
[ Beheeyem uses Psychic on Lucario and holds him in place and he sees the same flash that Blaziken saw ]

Lucario: "I didn't know what happened. I gotta get out my phone."  
[ Tries to call Blaziken's cellphone, but was forwarded to inbox ]  
Lucario: "Blaziken, I saw a Pokémon that's not of this area. Call me later. Bye."  
Lopunny (walking by): "When I told my friends about Meloetta, they were ecstatic..."  
Lucario: "Now to find that Pikachu..."  
Nidoqueen: "A yellow rodent! Must defeat it!"  
[ Lucario rushes after Pikachu who encountered a Nidoqueen ]  
Pikachu: "Pi... ka... chuuuuu!"  
[ Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but has no effect against Nidoqueen ]  
Nidoqueen: "Your electric attacks are useless against me. Now you're gonna get it."  
[ Nidoqueen uses Body Slam and paralyzes him and knocks him out ]  
Nidoqueen: "That's what you get for messing with me, pipsqueak."  
Lucario: "Pikachu! Are you alright?"  
Pikachu: "Yeah, first Blaziken attacked me and now this?"  
Lucario: "You're kidding me! It could be..."  
[ flashback ]  
Beheeyem: "Intruder... alert... engage... attack..."  
[ present ]  
Lucario: "Beheeyem! That Beheeyem must have altered Blaziken's memory."  
Pikachu: "Nidoqueen paralyzed me also."  
Lucario: "I'll get you to a Pokémon Center right away!"

Moments later, Blaziken goes home and plugs in his cellphone and discovers he has a new message.  
[ listening to message ] "Message 1 - Wednesday, 11:48 AM"  
Lucario: "Blaziken, I saw a Pokémon that's not of this area. Call me later. Bye."  
[ end of new messages ]  
Blaziken: "I'm not the only one that discovered Beheeyem. Let me tell Gallade."

Gallade: "Almost to the end of Mission 3..."  
[ phone rings, Gardevoir presses button ]  
Gardevoir: "Hello, Blaziken"  
Blaziken: "Who is this Pokémon I'm talking to?"  
Gardevoir: "This is Gardevoir, I'm Gallade's husband."  
Blaziken: "Husband? Look. I don't know you."  
Gardevoir: "You do too! Don't tell me you don't know everything."  
Blaziken: "I don't know what caused it. and I got a call and it's from Lucario. Let me take this call."  
Gardevoir: "Okay. I'll be waiting"  
Blaziken: "Hello Lucario."  
Lucario: "Did you by chance see Beheeyem?"  
Blaziken: "Yes."  
Lucario: "And you hurt Pikachu, didn't you?!"  
Blaziken: "Well..."  
Lucario: "Your memory must have been altered by Beheeyem."  
Blaziken: "Maybe..."  
Lucario: "It has to be the case! I'll tell Gardevoir."  
Blaziken: "Wait a minute! I must have her on the other line. I'll get back to her and tell her now. Bye."  
Lucario: "Bye."  
Blaziken: "Gardevoir, I'm sorry that I said I didn't know you. Beheeyem must have altered my memory."  
Gardevoir: "Really? I'm surprised to hear that."  
Blaziken: "Anyway, I got to speak to Gallade."  
[ The power goes out ]  
Kirlia: "What happened?"  
Gallade: The power went out."  
Blaziken: "I hear you."  
[ Gardevoir picks up the phone and gives it to Gallade ]  
Gallade: "Hello."  
Blaziken: "I also noticed the lights went out."  
Gallade: "I know. And what about Lucario"  
Blaziken: "I don't know. He might be at the Pokémon with an injured Pikachu."  
Gallade: "Did something happen to him?"  
Blaziken: "I... must have... kicked him... to the garbage can."  
Gallade: "How could you do something like this!" (hangs up)  
Blaziken: "Hello?" "Drat! How could I do such a thing? I hate today."

Gallade: "Let's go in the car and listen to the stereo."  
radio: There is a Pokémon that must have came from space. It's a Beheeyem and it's causing havoc. It has been altering memories of people and Pokémon alike. If you see it, proceed with caution. Also, it had caused a power outage, blazking out part of southwest PokéCity. Call the electric company and tell them about the situation. Their number is 555-0189.

[ Gallade and co. arrive at the Pokémon Center ]  
Lucario: "Hang in there, Pikachu."  
Gallade: "The door is stuck. We can't get in."  
Lucario: "Does anyone here have any electric Pokémon?"  
Audino: "No sir, there's nobody that have one."  
Lucario: "Is Pikachu healthy enough to use Thunderbolt to restore the power temporarily?"  
Audino: "Unfortunately, he's not healthy enough for that."  
Lucario: "Pikachu..." (Lucario starts sobbing)  
Gardevoir: "I found the power box. I'll grab the ends of the cables and use Thunderbolt and hopefully I can generate electricity to this place. Stand back!"  
[ Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt but ended up causing an explosion near the power room ]  
Audino: "What was that?"  
Gardevoir: "It's no use... Pikachu..." (Gardevoir starts sobbing)

?: "Ha ha ha ha! We have got them where we want them!"  
Mew: "What is the next step?"  
?: "Have Beheeyem go after the Moon Quintet!"  
Mew: "Yes master."

Our avid gamers are in a tough situation.  
Can Gardevoir and Gallade open the doors of the entrance of the Pokémon Center?  
How long can Pikachu last in this blackout?  
Find out in Chapter 5 - Lights Out for Gaming?


	5. Lights Out for Gaming?

Last time in Pokémon and Video Games...  
Blaziken and Lucario go to the impact site and encountered Beheeyem.  
Pikachu got hurt by Blaziken and Nidoqueen and rushed to a Pokémon Center.  
But with the power out, the gamers are in a tough situation.

Lucario: "First Pikachu gets hurt, then the Power goes out."  
Audino: "There's a fire in the power room! The front door still won't open due to the outage."  
Lucario: "Fire? Oh no. Pikachu!"  
Gallade: "Stand back darling, let me get this door open."  
[ Gallade starts using Leaf Blade at the doors, but no avail ]  
Gallade: "Kids, stay back 'til I break the glass door with my swords."  
[ Gallade keeps using Leaf Blade at the doors, but are still not giving away ]  
Gallade: "It's no use. They must be shatter proof."  
[ Lucario tries to break open the door to where Pikachu is laying in his medical bed, but couldn't ]  
Lucario: "Man, not even Close Combat can get this door to budge."  
[ Lucario then uses Metal Claw on the window, but the glass is shatter proof ]  
Lucario: "I gotta get to Gallade."

Moments later, a Mew approaches Beheeyem.  
Mew: "Beheeyem, good work in altering Blaziken's mind, now do the same to the Moon Quintet."  
Beheeyem: "Yes... must... find... Moon... Quintet... master's... orders..."  
[ Mew goes over to the Pokémon Center and enters the air ducts ]

Kirlia: "That Lucario is saying something..."  
Gallade: "I don't know what he's saying."  
Lucario: "Call someone for help!"  
Ralts: "I still can't hear him."  
Gardevoir: "Let me try to read his thoughts."  
Lucario: "This place is on fire! Get somebody now!"  
Gardevoir: "Honey, call Blaziken!"  
Gallade: "Yes my darling."

[ phone rings ]  
Blaziken: "Hello?"  
Gallade: "Yes, Lucario is in the Pokémon Center, and he's trapped inside!"  
Blaziken: "Oh my!"  
Gallade: "And the place is on fire!"  
Blaziken: "Gosh, I gotta get there! Bye."

Audino: "The emergency exits are also locked, and all keypads are offline. We can't even escape!"  
Lucario: "Great. Now I'm worried about myself."  
[ Mew goes through the air ducts and enters the room where Pikachu is ]  
Mew: "So this is the Pikachu that master is talking about. And it's weakened. I gotta snag him."  
[ Mew wraps its tail around Pikachu, grabbing him, and goes back through the air ducts ]  
Lucario: "I still wonder if Pikachu's gonna get better."  
[ Lucario takes another look through the window, but Pikachu's not there ]  
Lucario: "Pikachu... he's missing! Pikachu has gone missing!"  
Audino: "How's that possible?"  
Lucario: "Go look and see."  
[ Audino looks through the window ]  
Audino: "Are you sure?"  
Lucario: "Yes I am."  
Audino: "Let me alert the others!"

[ sirens sound from a distance ]  
Gallade: "Sounds like help is coming."  
[ A fire truck approaches the area ]  
Wartortle no. 1: "The Pokémon Center is on fire..."  
Wartortle no. 2: "...and we're gonna..."  
Ralts: Put it out!"  
Wartortle no. 1: "Hey! We're supposed to say that."  
Wartortle no. 2: "And, we are going to extinguish the flame."  
[ Both Wartortle use Water Gun to try to put out the flame ]  
Gardevoir: "Lucario is trapped inside, along with Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, not far away, as Beheeyem approaches the Moon Quintet.  
Nidoking: "Hello there."  
Nidoqueen: "We are the famous Moon Quintet."  
Nidoking: "I'm the drummer."  
Nidoqueen: "I play bass."  
Wigglytuff: "I play guitar."  
Clefable: "I lead sing."  
Delcatty: "And I'm the back-up."  
Wigglytuff: "And we're gonna..."  
All: "ROCK YOUR SOCKS OFF!"  
Beheeyem: "Must... alter... memory... master's... orders..."  
[ The Moon Quintet saw a flash that alternates their memories ]  
Nidoqueen: "I don't know what that flash was..."  
Delcatty: "Why was six afraid of seven?"  
Nidoking: "I don't know what you're-"  
Delcatty: "BECAUSE SEVEN ATE NINE! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Wigglytuff: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Wait, I don't get it."  
Clefable: "Bet you can't beat me in Guitar Hero."  
Nidoqueen: "Say what? I'M THE BEST GUITAR HERO PLAYER!"  
Wigglytuff: "No way! I'm better than you all"  
Clefable: "Says who?"  
Delcatty: "I'm better at Dance Dance Revolution than you are!"  
Clefable: "Oh yeah? I can beat you all in Wii Punch-Out!"  
Wigglytuff: "Can not!"  
Clefable: "Can too!"  
Wigglytuff: "Can not!"  
Clefable: "Can too!"  
Nidoking: "WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP?!"  
Clefable: "Let's get 'em!"  
[ Clefable, Wigglytuff, and Delcatty all use Double Slap on Nidoking ]  
Nidoqueen. "Stop it! You don't want to touch Nidoking's poisonous spikes!"  
[ Nidoking can't take it anymore and uses Thrash on every one in the house and they continue to argue ]

Back at the Pokémon Center...  
Wartortle no. 1: "The fire is almost put out."  
Wartortle no. 2: "There's another Pokémon Center across the city."  
Gallade: "Where can we get to it?"  
Wartortle no. 2: "Just go two miles up this road, and it's a right to the freeway, and next seven miles, exit, then make a left."  
Gallade: "Got it."  
[ Blaziken drives up ]  
Gardevoir: "Blaziken is here."  
Blaziken: "Step aside, let me bust this door open."  
Wartortle no. 1 and Wartortle no. 2: "We can't break the door down, neither could you."  
Blaziken: "Not if years of kickboxing training can."  
[ Blaziken uses Blaze Kick to break the door open ]  
Lucario: "Guys! The door is open! Let's evacuate!"  
Wartortle no. 1 and Wartortle no. 2: "That sounds like it's our time to go in."  
Gallade: "Lucario! Thank goodness you're safe! How's Pikachu doing?"  
Lucario: "I hate to say this, but he's missing"  
[ everyone gasps in shock ]  
Gardevoir: "Where could he be?"  
[ an explosion is heard from a mile away ]  
Wartortle no. 3: "Oh my! There's a gas explosion from a distance. Gotta get the others to get there."  
Gallade: "Guys, let's just go home."

Mew heads towards Beheeyem.  
Mew: "Look, Beheeyem! Look who I nabbed!"  
Beheeyem: "Great... let's... get... back... to... master..."  
Mew: "Great, let's report."  
[ Mew gets out its transreceiver ]  
Mew: "Master, I nabbed a Pikachu!"  
?: "Good! I'll send a transport right away."

While Lucario is driving, he sensed something through his aura.  
Lucario: "Could that be... oh. Pikachu! I gotta get there and fast. What's that?"  
[ Lucario spottes a flying object that's never seen before ]  
Lucario: "I gotta get there, pronto."  
[ Lucario parks his car and runs to the area ]  
Lucario: "A mew? Pikachu! STOP. THIEF!"  
[ Mew transforms into Infernape ]  
Lucario: "You transformed? That's not gonna stop me!"  
[ Lucario hits Mew with Aura Sphere, but then Mew hits Lucario back with Mach Punch, then Blaze Kick ]  
Lucario: "Ow! Now I'll show you! Watch the power of mega aura! HAAAAAA DOOOOUKEN!"  
[ Lucario throws a powerful Focus Blast at Mew, hitting it, and it transforms back ]  
Mew: "I gotta retreat! The transport! Open sesame!"  
[ The transport's door opens ]  
Lucario: "Oh no you don't! Get back here!"  
[ Lucario charges at Mew with ExtremeSpeed ]  
Mew: "Shut the door!"  
[ The transport door closes, and Lucario runs into it ]  
Mew: "Thank you Elgyem and Beheeyem."  
Elgyem: "Your... welcome... Mew..."  
Beheeyem: "Let's... get... back... to... master..."  
[ The transport takes off and Lucario jumps off ]  
Lucario: "Pikachu..."

Gallade and co. are at their home with the power back on and in the middle of playing Anticipation.  
Ralts: "I got it! Cat. Meow!"  
[ Ralts puts in Cat and is correct ]  
Gardevoir: "Way to go, my son."  
[ Telephone rings ]  
Gallade: "Got it!"  
[ Gallade presses button ]  
?: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Kirlia: "Mewtwo?!"  
Mewtwo: "Ah yes, Indeed I am. My partner Mew has kidnapped Pikachu."  
Gardevoir: "Oh, that pink fur ball!"  
Mewtwo: "And yes, It just came in the docking bay."  
Gallade: "He's the one that was in the Pokémon Center!"  
Mew: "Hey there fools!"  
Ralts: "Hey! That's not nice! What are you gonna do to him?"  
Mewtwo: "I'm gonna erase him of his mind! Beheeyem! Take it away!"  
Gardevoir: "Kids, we can't bear to watch it."  
[ presses button to hang up, then calls Lucario ]

[ Phone rings ]  
Lucario: "Yes?"  
Gallade: "Mewtwo has gotten Pikachu hostage!"  
Lucario: "Really? I thought Mew had him."  
Gardevoir: "Yes, they're the ones behind this!"  
Lucario: "How can we get him back?"  
Ralts: "We could just get there by rocket ship."  
Lucario: "Yeah, but we don't have the money."  
Gallade: "We need to find another way."  
Lucario: "Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later. Bye."  
Gardevoir: "Bye!"

The mysterious Pokémon turns out to be none other than Mewtwo.  
With Pikachu in their captivity, how will our avid gamers save him?  
This marks the halfway point of this segment of Pokémon and Video Games.  
Check in for Chapter 6 - Lost in Gaming Space the next time we see you.


	6. Lost in Gaming Space

News reporter Psyduck: "We begin with a developing story. The luxury home of the Moon Quintet goes up in flames after a heated argument. We have reporter Meowth on the scene."

Wigglytuff: "I didn't know what was going on, we were having an argument."  
Meowth: "Then what happened?"  
Clefable: "We were fighting and all the sudden, Nidoking used Earthquake which shook the place, and out of nowhere, the house exploded."  
Meowth: "Yes, and we can say that the house was a total loss. Damage estimated at PK$90,000. Now back to you."

Psyduck: "Thank you very much. There is a possibility that a Beheeyem might have affected their memories. Their tour would have to be put on hold until further notice. In other news, a possible alien abduction? We'll get to it after we look at the weather in one bit."

Announcer: "Join Fennekin and all her friends in a show with all the thrills and giggles."  
Fennekin: "That is pretty cool!"  
Announcer: "Fennekin and Friends. Watch it every Saturday, coming in three weeks."

Castform: "Today, sunny with highs in the low 80s, tonight, partly cloudy with lows in the 50s, and tomorrow in the upper 70s with a chance of rain."

Psyduck: "Today is Thursday 8:05 A.M. was there an alien abduction yesterday? I'm afraid I would have to say yes. Surprised? Here's a clue. He is a gamer like some of you. We won't identify him yet, 'cause we need more information."

[ Gallade turns off TV ]  
Gallade: "Honey, I'll be going to the station and tell Psyduck all about it."  
Gardevoir: "Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later. bye."  
Ralts and Kirlia: "Bye dad!"  
Gallade: "Take care!"  
Gardevoir: "Hey kids, how about we play some Wheel of Fortune?"  
Ralts and Kirlia: "Yes mom, that would be awesome!"

[ meanwhile at Gothitelle's Palace, Gothitelle reads the news paper with the headline that reads 'Alien Abduction?' ]  
[ Gothitelle reads ]: A possible alien abduction that may have targeted an avid gamer. No further information is available at this time. "Oh, my goodness. A possible alien abduction? Reuniclus, patrol this area."

[ Gallade arrives at the TV station ]  
Gallade: "This is the place, better tell the story to Psyduck."  
[ Gallade enters the newsroom ]  
Meowth: "This area is off limits to Pokémon like you. Did you read the sign?"  
Gallade: "Pikachu is the abducted!"  
Meowth: "How do you know that?"  
Gallade: "I know everything, his captors are Mewtwo and Mew!"  
Meowth: "I'll tell Psyduck right away."  
Gallade: "Okay. I gotta get back."

Psyduck: "Anyway, the insurance company gave the Moon Quintet PK$20,000 so they can-"  
Meowth: "Sorry to interrupt you, but some stranger gave me new information."  
Psyduck: "Okay, take it away."  
Meowth: "We can now reveal who had been abducted. He is a Pikachu, and he's been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew."  
Blaziken: "Oh my! I gotta get ahold of Lucario. "

Meanwhile at Lucario's House and he's playing Street Fighter II: Special Champion Edition.  
Lucario: "I'm about to beat you, Bison!" ( Vega in the Asian versions ) "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
[ knockout - You win! ] "I did it!"  
[ phone rings ]  
Lucario: "That's gotta be... Blaziken!" [ answers phone ]  
Lucario: "Hello."  
Blaziken: "Lucario, did you know the news?"  
Lucario: "What news?"  
Blaziken: "Piiachu has been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew!"  
Lucario: "I already know that."

Anyway, Gallade returns home and Gardevoir had just beaten Super Mario Bros. for the umpteenth time.  
Gallade: "I'm back honey."  
Gardevoir: "Yes my dear. I'm a master at this game. I beaten the Second Quest again and again, and got the max score." [ TOP-9999950 ]  
Gallade: "Remember when Ralts said we could get there by rocket ship?"  
Kirlia: "Yeah. Or we could Teleport there."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah, but it can't reach that far I'm afraid."  
Kirlia: "Oh. That's too bad."  
Ralts: "Or we could Teleport from an airplane."  
Gallade: "Teleport only works in short distance. Planes fly at 30,000 ft. above sea level."  
Gardevoir: "And I can Teleport at about... 5,280 ft."  
Kirlia: "Mom, you have unique special abilities, do you?"  
Gardevoir: "Yes. I'm not affected by the gravitational pull. Even a single balloon can lift me up."  
Ralts: "Can it take you to space?"  
Gardevoir: "I don' think it can go that far."  
Ralts: "Aww... then what are we gonna do to save Pikachu?"  
Gallade: "Well it's not like using emulators or save states."  
Kirlia: "Yeah right, like who needs all those when you have a full collection."  
[ the family started laughing and they continue discussing about how to save Pikachu ]

At the Moon Quintet residence...  
Wigglytuff: "Well, with PK$20,000, we can at least buy new instruments."  
Clefable: "Yeah, we're gonna get a hold of the bank."  
[ Clefable calls the bank ]  
Banker Meowth: "Hello. How may I help you?"  
Clefable: "Yeah, transfer PK$150,000 from savings to checking, and I want a new checkbook, and a debit card."  
Banker Meowth: "Okay, I'll make the transfer, and please come on by to get your checkbook and debbit card."  
Clefable: "Okay I will. Bye." [ hangs up ]  
Clefable: "Alright, I'll be heading to the bank, I'll be back."

Meanwhile an the mysterious space ship...  
Pikachu: "I don't know what was going on. What am I doing here?"  
Mew: "Well, well... aren't you're so clueless..."  
Pikachu: "Yeah, I probably have amnesia... whoa, look at those stars."  
Beheeyem: "What... are... you... doing..."  
Pikachu: "That sure is a long way down..."  
Mewtwo: "You are in space. This is my space ship."  
[ Pikachu presses a button ]  
Mewtwo: "Hey, what are you doing?"  
[ the screen lights up ]  
Lopunny: "Well hello."  
Pikachu: "I don't remember who I am or where I'm at."  
Mew: "That is Pikachu."  
Pikachu: "I'm a Pikachu?"  
Lopunny: "Who am I talking to?"  
Mew: "I'm a Mew, and we're from space."  
Lopunny: "Mew and Pikachu FROM SPACE?! [ hangs up ]  
Lopunny: "Gotta tell Lucario. he he..." [ calls Lucario ]  
Lucario: "Hello?"  
Lopunny: "Amazing discovery, Lucario!"  
Lucario: "What? Is it Pikachu?"  
Lopunny: "Yes, but not _any _Pikachu, this one is from space."  
Lucario: "WHAT?! That doesn't make sense! Pikachu can't survive in space alone."  
Lopunny: "Believe me, and it's also with Mew."  
Lucario: "Pikachu out in space with Mew... I got it! Pikachu's been kidnapped by Mew!"  
Lopunny: "Are you serious?"  
Lucario: "Yes I am."  
Lopunny: "I'll tell everyone else."  
Lucario: "Okay. Bye."

Mewtwo: "Well Pikachu, you called some random Pokémon without ever knowing how to use a phone."  
Pikachu: "Oh... I can't remember everything all the sudden."  
Mewtwo: "Mew, take Pikachu to his room, Elgyem and Beheeyem, follow Mew."  
Mew: "Yes Master. Pikachu, come with me."  
Elgyem: "You... heard... him..."  
Beheeyem: "Go... to... room... master's... orders..."  
Mewtwo: "Now I'll make this private call."  
[ Calls phone ]  
Weavile: "Yes?"  
Mewtwo: "Pikachu's house is vacant. Clean out his house. Steal everything from there."  
Weavile: "Yes master."  
[ hangs up ]  
Mewtwo: "And to assist him..."  
[ Calls phone ]  
Machamp: "Hello?"  
Mewtwo: "Go to Pikachu's house. Weavile will be there. Help him out."  
Machamp: "Yes sir."  
[ hangs up ]  
Mewtwo: "I'll tell Weavile about help."  
[ calls Weavile again ]  
Weavile: "What now?"  
Mewtwo: "Machamp will assist you in the robbery."  
Weavile: "Okay, I appreciate it."  
[ hangs up ]  
Mewtwo: "Mew!"  
Mew: "Yes master?"  
Mewtwo: "Take the transport and head to Pikachu's house."  
Mew: "Got it."  
[ Mew goes to the docking bay and takes the transport ]  
Mewtwo: "Elgyem and Beheeyem?"  
Elgyem: "You... called..."  
Beheeyem: "Anything... you... need..."  
Mewtwo: "Go to the docking bay and each of you take a transport and go to Pikachu's house."  
Elgyem: "Yes... master... take... transport..."  
Beheeyem: "And... go... to... Pikachu's... house..."  
Mewtwo: "And to tell them one more time."  
[ calls Weavile ]  
Weavile: "What is it now?"  
Mewtwo: "There will be three transports, and you put the stuff in there."  
Weavile: "Okay. I'll tell Machamp about it."  
[ hangs up ]  
Mewtwo: "And soon, all of Pikachu's stuff will be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" [ laughs evilly ]

What could Mewtwo be planning?  
How would poor little Pikachu deal with such a travesty?  
Tune in to Chapter number 7.


	7. Games, Above and Beyond

Let's recap to refresh your mind on what's going on.

First of all, Machamp tried to kidnap all the female Pokémon at a cosplay event, which were foiled by Gallade.  
Next, Weavile disguised himself as Sonic the Hedgehog and tried to fool Lucario into playing the fake Sonic Games, but didn't.  
And then Chandelure tried to set a neighborhood ablaze, but the Wartortle Fire & Rescue Squad stepped in and stopped the catastrophe from happening.  
Also, a Beheeyem appeared out of nowhere and altered the memories of Blaziken, Lucario, and the whole Moon Quintet.  
Lastly, Pikachu had been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew.  
Now, can our avid gamers step in and save Pikachu?

Lucario: "What can we do if we can get to space."  
[ Lucario suddenly sensed something ]  
Lucario: "Ahh... What's this?"  
[ Lucario's aura shows that Pikachu's house is being burglarized ]  
Lucario: "Burglars entering Pikachu's house? This is bad! I gotta get there and pronto!"

Machamp: "Stand back Weavile, let me bust this door down!"  
[ Machamp breaks down the door with Karate Chops and Low Kicks ]  
Weavile: "Soon, we're gonna steal all the stuff and we'll get promoted!"  
Machamp: "Yeah, then how are we gonna do that?"  
Weavile: "The transports are coming, it will give us enough space."  
[ Machamp and Weavile enter the house and steals the stuff ]

Lucario: "I hope I'm not late... What are those?"  
[ Lucario looks at the rear-view mirror and sees three transports ]  
Lucario: "Pikachu, hang in there, I'm gonna hijack one of them and get Gallade and the others."  
[ Lucario keeps driving to Pikachu's house, but the transports sped on by ]

Weavile: "I've got the NES."  
Machamp: "And I've got the games."  
[ Three transports land in front of Pikachu's house ]  
Mew: "Machamp, Weavile, put all the games and stuff here."  
Weavile: "Got it."  
Elgyem: "Must... rob... house..."  
Beheeyem: "Must... steal... everything... master's... orders..."

[ Lucario drives up and hides behing a tree ]  
Machamp: "One transport is full, now to get more items to fill up the rest."  
[ Lucario sneaks up to the transports ]  
Lucario (whispers): "Those must be the games they stole. Anyway, I gotta steal an empty transport."  
[ Lucario gets in an empty transport and starts hijacking it and fly away ]

Machamp: "What... a transport is flying away without me!"  
Weavile: "Me too."  
Machamp: "Hey pink one, did either one of those what-you-ma-call-its get in the transports?"  
Mew: "Uhh..."  
Elgyem: "I... didn't..."  
Beheeyem: "Me... neither..."  
Mew: "This is bad."  
[ calls Mewtwo ]  
Mew: "A transport was stolen!"  
Mewtwo: "What? That's not possible!"  
Mew: "Then what should I do?"  
Mewtwo: "Just take one of the two transports."  
Mew: "The one that's full?"  
Mewtwo: "It don't matter which ones."  
Mew: "Do you have anymore transports to send?"  
Mewtwo: "Unfortunately, that was it."  
Mew: "I'll tell them."  
[ hangs up ]  
Mew: "I gotta go empty the transport at the base."  
Machamp: "What base?"  
Mew: "In space. I gotta go."  
[ Mew takes the full transport and flies away ]  
Weavile: "We got the next one half full."  
Elgyem: "must... wait... for... transport... to... come... back..."

In the stolen transport...  
Lucario: "How do I pilot this thing?"  
Computer: "Where do you want to go?"  
Lucario: "Go to Gallade's house."  
Computer: "Don't know certain Gallade."  
Lucario: "Oh come on! You gotta know every one of 'em!"  
Computer: "Sorry, only know Pokémon up to Celebi."  
Lucario: "Obsolete hunk of junk."  
Computer: "What did you say?"  
Lucario: "I mean you need updated."  
Computer: "Updates are for losers."  
Lucario: "Can we play who am I?"  
Computer: "Okay. is the person Male or Female?"  
Lucario: "Male."  
Computer: "Is he living or dead?"  
Lucario: "Living."  
Computer: "Describe person."  
Lucario: "He weilds swords."  
Computer: "Got it. You're Leonardo."  
Lucario: "No."  
Computer: "Ok, is it human?"  
Lucario: "No."  
Computer: "Then what is it?"  
Lucario: "a Pokémon."  
Computer: "Does not compute. You must be dumb."  
Lucario: "Dumb? look. My name is Lucario."  
Computer: "Don't know certain Lucario."  
Lucario: "Who owns this transport?"  
Computer: "I'm normally piloted by Mew."  
Lucario: "What transport number is this?"  
Computer: "You're in transport 1."  
Lucario: "Get a hold of transport 2."  
[ computer beeps ]  
Mew: "Hello."  
Lucario (deep voice): "I'm a mechanic, do you keep your transport up to date?"  
Mew: "Yes, what for?"  
Lucario: "How many Pokémon does it know?"  
Mew: "Computer, how many Pokémon do you know?"  
Computer: "I know Pokémon up to Genesect."  
Mew: "It knows Pokémon up to Genesect."  
Lucario: "Really, the one I'm in only knows Pokémon up to Celebi."  
Mew: "You could update it, but you got to have a password to do it."  
Lucario: "Then give me the darn password."  
Mew: "No! If I do that, it will be able to pinpoint your friends other than that pesky Pikachu!"  
Lucario: "Ugh, I HATE THIS! What Pokémon does the other transport know up to?"  
Mew: "Same as mine, looks like you got the wrong transport! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Lucario: "OH WHY YOU-" [hangs up]

Anyway, Mew arrives at the base with the NES games.  
Mew: "Guess what? Lucario stole a transport that's not up to date."  
Mewtwo: "Oh, that blue guy is gonna get it."  
Mew: "And it doesn't know any Pokémon that's like his friends."  
Mewtwo: "That's great! Now he's gonna start singing the blues."  
Mew: "Anyway, the transport is being emptied, then I'm going back to steal more."

Meanwhile, back at Pikachu's house...  
Machamp: "The second transport's full."  
Weavile: "Yes, but there's a few more stuff to steal, so we're waiting for the transport to come back."  
Beheeyem: "I'll... take... transport... back... to... base..."

Lucario: "What is the system version?"  
Computer: "System version 1.9, compiled Sunday, December 31, 2000."  
Lucario: "Since you don't know Gallade, I'll call him on my cellphone."  
Computer: "My system has a signal jamming measure so you can't use your phone."  
Lucario: "In this case, I'll fly there myself."

[ Lucario started flying over to Gallade's house ]

Gardevoir: "We're almost there. Just keep going."  
Kirlia: "Someone's coming."  
Gallade: "Kids, prepare yourselves."  
[ Gallade and co. step outside and sees a transport, then it started to open ]  
Gardevoir: "Stand your ground."  
[ Lucario walks out of the transport ]  
Lucario: "Hey guys, I stole this transport. Get in!"  
Gallade: "You heard him, get in."

Meanwhile, back at Pikachu's house again...  
Weavile: "The transport's back."  
Mew: "There's no time to waste! Get in the transport with the goods!  
Elgyem: "Okay..."  
Machamp: "Weavile, let's go!"  
Weavile, "I will, but first I'll slash open the gas lines."  
[ Weavile runs from room to room using Night Slash to open the gas lines ]  
Weavile: "Okay, gas lines are ripped open, we're out of there!"  
[ The transport takes off ]  
Mew: "Master, we got the last of the stuff!"  
Mewtwo: "Good! We're done here."  
Weavile: "Yeah, and I cut open the gas lines in the house."  
Mewtwo: "Great! You guys are bound to be promoted."  
Mew: "We're on the way."  
[ hangs up ]  
Machamp: "Who is the Master?"  
Computer: "Your master is Mewtwo, the legendary Pokémon who was made for fighting."  
Weavile: "Okay, we are gonna be his recruits."  
Mew: "Yeah, and you're always welcome."

Mewtwo: "Okay, let's set the house ablaze."  
[ calls phone ]  
Chandelure: "Yes..."  
Mewtwo: "Go to Pikachu's house and incinerate it with Flamethrower."  
Chandelure: "I'm on my way..."

[ Lucario and friends arrive at Pikachu's house ]  
Lucario: "Guys, let me inspect it myself."  
[ Lucario goes in the house ]  
Lucario: "It's empty! Everything was stolen and-" (smells) "Does it smell like gas in here?"  
[ Lucario runs out of the house and back in the transport ]  
Lucario: "The house smells rather gassy. The gas line must have been opened somehow."  
Gallade: "Oh, then let's get to Mewtwo's place."  
Computer: "Coordinates set."  
Lucario: "Thanks Gallade. Engage Autopilot."  
Computer: "Autopilot engaged."

So, Lucario and friends are going to Mewtwo's mysterious spaceship.  
Will these gamers have what it takes to rescue Pikachu?  
Find out next time.

Meanwhile...

Chandelure heads towards Pikachu's house, goes to the open doorway in the front, then used Flamethrower in the gas filled house and causes it to explode.

Lucario: "Ahhh..."


	8. Gamer in Distress

Last time, Lucario hijacked a transport, but it doesn't know any Pokémon past Celebi.  
He had to fly to Gallade and co. manually. It took a while to get there however.  
Now, Lucario, Gallade, Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Ralts are in the transport.  
They are going to the mysterious space ship where Pikachu's being held captive.  
But first...

Lucario: "Ahhh..."  
Gardevoir: "What's wrong, Lucario."  
Lucario: "Gardevoir, I sense that Pikachu's house exploded!"  
Computer: "Don't know certain Gardevoir. Re-routing to explosion."  
Ralts: "Why is the computer not up to date?"  
Computer: "You're too young to date."  
Kirlia: "Hey! He meant why hasn't it been updated!"  
Computer: "If you want to update, a password is required."  
Lucario: "Ralts, try to hack the computer. Tell it a password."  
Computer: "Playing Tennessee Waltz."  
( Lucario facepalms )  
Ralts: "Hey! My name is Ralts! errr-raullll-tsszzzz."  
Computer: "Okay Walt."  
Ralts: "Who do you think you are? Elmer Fudd?"  
Computer: "Playing Looney Tunes."  
Elmer Fudd: "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits."  
Kirlia: "Update software. Password."  
Computer: "Enter password."  
Ralts: "Rabbit Season."  
Computer: "Access denied."  
Ralts: "Domo Arigato"  
Computer: "Playing Mr. Roboto."  
Styx: "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto..."  
Lucario: "STOP THE MUSIC! We made it to the site. Ralts, keep trying to hack."  
[ Lucario jumps out and approaches the house on fire ]  
Ralts: "Password?"  
Computer: "Enter password."  
Kirlia: "Walt Disney!"  
Computer: "Access Denied."  
Lucario: "Who must have done this?"  
(flashback) Gallade: "Chandelure, you're going down!"  
[ Lucario jumps back in and tells Gallade ]  
Lucario: "Chandelure destroyed this house! He's gonna pay!"  
Computer: "Chandeliers on sale for PK$1500."  
Ralts: "Password Open Sesame."  
Computer: "Access denied."  
Kirlia: "Password Plus."  
Computer: "Access denied."  
Gallade: "Password Litagano Motscoud!"  
Computer: "Access granted."  
Ralts: "Update system."  
Computer: "Updating system. This will take 10 hours."  
Lucario: "Good, now it can know all Pokémon once after the update is complete."  
Computer: "Shifting update priority to make the Pokémon list updated first."  
Gardevoir: "Hear that? We're gonna hear our names."  
Computer: "Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir found in transport."  
Ralts: "My name is not Walt, www-aulllltt, but errr-raullll-tsszzzz, Ralts."  
Computer: "I said Ralts. Don't judge me. Anyway, Lucario is also in transport, plus Gallade."  
Gallade: "Good, now we are all known."  
Computer: "Updating to include all Unova Pokémon."  
Gardevoir: "Now we can know all Pokémon."  
Computer: "Pokémon list update complete."  
Ralts: "Download Fennekin and Friends."  
Computer: "Don't know certain Fennekin."  
Kirlia: "Oh Come on! Generation VI just got announced!"  
Computer: "Sorry. Don't know Pokémon past Genesect."  
Lucario: "Set coordinates to Mewtwo's space ship."  
Computer: "Coordinates set."  
Lucario: "Engage autopilot."  
Computer: "Autopilot engaged."

Meanwhile at Mewtwo's mysterious space ship...  
Mewtwo: "Ha ha ha ha! Now with all these NES games in my possession, no one can stop me!"  
Mew: "What are you going to do with these games, master?"  
Mewtwo: "Uh... play with them I guess."  
Weavile: "We brought the controllers."  
Mewtwo: "Great! Not only that, we also have, two Zappers, a Power Pad, a Laser Scope, and the U-Force.  
Mew: "We have no time for games! We need to seize the transport!"  
Machamp: "I'll go to the hangar."  
Beheeyem: "Me... too..."  
Weavile: "What's with the slow talk?"  
Mewtwo: "The transport is in sight!"

Lucario: "Get us to the hangar."  
Computer: "Affirmitive."

Mewtwo: "Engage defensive weaponry!"  
Computer: "Negative."  
Mewtwo: "WHY NOT?!"  
Computer: "That is not an enemy craft."  
Mewtwo: "I don't care! Just DISABLE THEIR ENGINES!"  
Computer: "Do can do."  
Mewtwo (grunts): "Fine! Mew, play NES games with Pikachu."  
Mew: "Yes master..."  
Weavile: "Can I play too?"  
Mewtwo: "No!"  
Weavile: "Please?"  
Mewtwo: "No no NO!"  
Weavile: "Pretty pretty please?"  
Mewtwo: "A HUNDRED THOUSAND MILLION TIMES NO!"  
Weavile (scoffs): "Fine... I don't need to... I was just toying with you."

Lucario: "We're here!"  
Machamp: "Hold it right there!"  
Beheeyem: "Intruder... alert... get... Pokémon..."  
Gallade: "Kids, stay back. I'll handle Machamp."  
Lucario: "You too Gardevoir. Let me deal with... what is that Pokémon again?"  
Beheeyem: "I'm... Beheeyem... must... destroy..."

Gallade fires a Psycho Cut at Machamp, but Machamp dodges it.  
Machamp then attacks Gallade with Cross Chop and hits.  
Lucario throws an Aura Sphere at Beheeyem.  
Beheeyem takes little damage and responds back with Psychic.

Gallade: "Alright Machamp, I'm not out yet. I'm gonna attack back."  
[ Gallade attacks Machamp using Slash and hits ]  
Lucario: "That's it! I'm gonna use my dark aura!"  
[ Lucario launches a Dark Pulse at Beheeyem and hits ]  
Gallade: "A little help here?" [ as he's grabbed by Machamp and Vital Throw ]  
Gardevoir: "I will honey!" [ then she stops Machamp using Psychic to free Gallade ]  
Gallade: "And now, for the finishing move, Leaf Blade!"  
[ Gallade hits Machamp with Leaf Blade, knocking him out ]  
Gallade: "And that's what you get for picking on me!"  
Beheeyem: "I'm... no... match... for... you... retreat..."  
Kirlia: "Way to go, Gallade!"  
Gallade: "That was nothing."

Machamp: "Weavile! We have intruders!"  
Beheeyem: "They... were... too... powerful..."  
Mew: "Let me take care of this."  
Weavile: "Me too!"  
[ Weavile rushed towards Gardevoir and hits her with Night Slash ]  
Kirlia: "Mommy!"  
[ Mew then uses Hypnosis on Ralts and Kirlia and put them to sleep ]  
Gallade: "Oh, why you!"  
[ Gallade and Weavile fight each other and Lucario takes on Mewtwo ]  
Mewtwo: "You're the one who replaced me in Super Smash Bros."  
Lucario: "The fans were disappointed that you were a low tier character."  
Mewtwo: "Why do you have to be the replacement scrappy?"  
[ Lucario charged at Mewtwo using ExtremeSpeed, but is stopped by Elgyem's Psychic ]  
Mewtwo: "How do you feel that you can't move?"  
Lucario: "I don't like it one bit!"  
Mewtwo: "How about this?"  
[ Lucario tries to break free, but was unable to and gets hurt by Mewtwo's Psystrike ]  
Lucario: "ahhh!..."  
Gallade: "Lucario!"  
[ Weavile hits Gallade with an Ice Punch, freezing him ]  
Mewtwo: "Ha ha ha ha ha! Bring them to the cells."  
Mew: Yes master.

Machamp gets a hold of Gardevoir, Weavile hold onto Gallade's hand, Beheeyem gets a hold of Ralts and Kirlia, and Mew grabs Lucario, and they take them to the prison cells.

Mewtwo: "And now, with all the intruders held hostage, nothing can stop me! Ha ha ha ha !

Lucario, Gallade, and others entered Mewtwo's space ship and got kidnapped!  
How will they escape the evil clutches of Mewtwo?  
What about Pikachu? Will he ever be rescued?  
Find out next time in Chapter 9 - Game Over for our Avid Gamers?

* * *

Quickie: Did you know that the password in the original version of Cave Story is its Japanese Name (Doukutsu Monogatari) in reverse?


	9. Game Over for our Avid Gamers?

Blaziken: "I haven't heard of Lucario or Gallade in a long time... I better make phone calls."  
[ Calls Gallade video phone and Lucario's cellphone, but no answer ]  
Blaziken: "Oh, why bother. I hope they're okay in rescuing Pikachu."

Reporter Psyduck: "There was a gas explosion that happened yesterday. It was home to a Pikachu."  
Blaziken: "Oh my goodness!"  
Psyduck: "It had been burglarized by a Machamp and a Weavile, then set ablaze by a Chandelure. Officials claim that there were three transports that came from space. If you have any details about this, please call 555-0161."

Meanwhile at Gothitelle's palace...  
Gothitelle: "Gardevoir and Lucario haven't returned from saving Pikachu."  
Reuniclus: "I wonder if they're doing okay."  
Gothitelle: "And I think it's going to rain today."  
Reuniclus: "Yeah, I read it in the paper too."  
Gothitelle: "So that means, that they won't get back any time soon."

Back at Mewtwo's space ship...  
Kirlia: "I can't believe it! We came so close to rescuing you!"  
Pikachu: "We? Who's we?"  
Ralts: "Us gamers of course!"  
Pikachu: "I don't know any gamers like you..."  
Mew: "How do you like this place?"  
Kirlia: "It's terrible! I dread being here."  
Mew: "Just play games with Pikachu."  
Pikachu: "But I don't know how to play them."  
Ralts: "Do you have amnesia? Snap out of it!"  
Kirlia: "Look, we're gonna get you out and that's that!"  
Pikachu: "I don't wanna go."  
Kirlia: "What do you mean?"  
Pikachu: "I like to stay at this daycare 'til I'm ready."  
Ralts: "This is not a daycare. This is detention!"  
Pikachu: "What are you talking about? I like this place, and I'm gonna stay here."  
Mew: "Kids, playtime's over!" [ Mew uses Hypnosis on the Pokémon ]  
[ Kirlia yawns and goes to sleep ]  
Mew: "To the cell you go."  
Ralts: "Yes..."  
Mew: "Pikachu, quit pulling!"

Gardevoir: "Please, I want to be free from this cell, and all my friends and family to be free also."  
Lucario: "I'm sensing rain clouds covering the city."  
Gallade: "Oh, I wish I wasn't in this cell."  
Lucario: "Who are you talking to?"  
Gardevoir: "I'm giving out my wishes to the legendary fairies."  
Lucario: "Which ones?"  
Gardevoir: "Clefairy and Clefable."  
Lucario: "Well, we hope they come to fulfill our wishes."  
Gallade: "Well, we're gonna have to wait 'til they get here."

Kirlia: "Here's our plan. Pikachu, try using Iron Tail on the door."  
Pikachu: "I don't know how!"  
Ralts: "Well, can you use Thunderbolt on it?"  
Pikachu: "That's dangerous! You would get shocked!"  
Kirlia: "Try running into it with a Quick Attack!"  
Pikachu: "I can't remember everything..."  
Ralts: "And I heard that your house was destroyed."  
Pikachu: "What? That's impossible!"  
Kirlia: "Yes, your games were stolen and they were brought here."  
Pikachu: "I'm gonna zap Mewtwo like there's no tomorrow!"

Back to PokéCity where Blaziken is driving his hot rod, when he notices it's raining...  
Blaziken: "Oh, how can I drive when there's a traffic jam?"  
Politoed: "Guys, just keep it moving!"  
Lopunny: "Oh, my fur's all wet! And when am I gonna cross the street?"  
Lilligant: "When it rains, it pours."  
Vaporeon: "I love the rain. I hope lightning doesn't strike me."  
[ other Pokémon in cars continue honking while the intersection clears up ]  
Blaziken: "Okay, time for me to cross."  
[ Blaziken is crossing the intersection when a car hydroplaned into Blaziken's car, resulting in a collision ]  
Blaziken: "Ah! What was that?"  
Empoleon: "Oh, I'm... so sorry for running into you."  
Blaziken: "Try sliding on the sidewalk, next time."  
Nidoking: "What the heck was that for?"  
Politoed: "Guys, we just had an accident here. We'll get it handled as soon as we can."

Anyway, back at the space ship...  
Kirlia: "Do you have any eights?"  
Pikachu: "No."  
Ralts: "You know what to say."  
Pikachu: "What?"  
Ralts: "Go fish."  
Pikachu: "Oh okay. Go fish."  
Mew: "Playtime is over, guys."  
Kirlia: "Pikachu, zap Mew!"  
[ Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at Mew, Mew dodges, then uses Psychic on Pikachu to stop him ]  
Kirlia: "Pikachu, I'll save you!"  
[ Kirlia launches an Energy Ball at Mew, but missed ]  
Mew: "You left me with no other choice."  
[ Mew uses Hypnosis on Ralts and Kirlia, then takes them along with Pikachu back to their cell ]

Gallade: "There is one Pokémon that can make any wish come true."  
Lucario: "And what Pokémon is that?"  
Gardevoir: "Jirachi. It is also true that Jirachi awakens every 1000 years."  
Lucario: "Could we maybe get Jirachi to come see us?"  
Gallade: "Maybe, but I hope it can get here soon."  
Lucario: "Okay, let's givi it our best shot!"  
Gardevoir: "Jirachi, I wish that me, my husband, my two kids, Lucario and Pikachu be free from that vile Mewtwo."  
Gallade: "Jirachi, I wish that I would be stronger than I am now."  
Lucario: "Jirachi, I wish that my aura would be much powerful."  
Gardevoir: "Please Jirachi, make our wishes come true."

Ralts: "Why do we have to get put back here?"  
Kirlia: "Pikachu, why didn't you zap Mew?"  
Pikachu: "I guess my aim was off. heh heh..."  
Kirlia: "Oh, why you-"  
[ Kirlia suddenly sees a shooting star out the window ]  
Kirlia: "Is that what I thought it was? Ralts, go look out the window ]  
Ralts: "It's a... shooting star!"  
Pikachu: "Let me see it!"  
[ Pikachu looks at the shooting star ]  
Pikachu: "Wow. it's no ordinary shooting star, it's glowing really brightly."

Gardevoir: "I see it! A bright flash!"  
Lucario: "Where?"  
Gardevoir: "Out the window!"  
[ Lucario and Gallade look out the window ]  
Lucario: "That must be... Jirachi!"

Pikachu: "Could that be..."  
Kirlia: "That's... Jirachi..."  
Pikachu: "Jirachi?"  
Ralts: "The mythical Pokémon that grants wishes."  
Pikachu: "Wow. That is so... adorable."

Jirachi approaches the hangar of Mewtwo's space ship  
Computer: "Unidentified flying object detected."  
Mewtwo: "Visual please. Oh that's a... Jirachi?"  
Weavile: "Want to engage?"  
Mewtwo: "No! Don't open fire. It's a mythical creature that grants wishes."  
Machamp: "Then let's wait for it to enter our ship..."  
Mewtwo: "Then we capture it, and it will grant all of our wishes! Ha ha ha ha ha! [ evil laughter ]

Jirachi: "Someone here has made wishes. I gotta go see..."  
Machamp: "Jirachi, we're gonna get you!"  
Jirachi: "Not in a thousand years!"  
[ Jirachi uses Psychic to lift up Machamp and throws him ]  
Weavile: "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get you!"  
Jirachi: "You're gonna regret it for eternity!"  
[ Jirachi uses Flash Cannon and hits Weavile ]  
Elgyem: "do... not... run..."  
Beheeyem: "we... are... your... friends..."  
Jirachi: "I don't believe you!"  
[ Jirachi runs into them with Double-Edge ]  
Mewtwo: "You are not welcome here!"  
[ Mewtwo tried to stop Jirachi with Psychic, but the attack was not very effective ]  
Jirachi: "I bet you can't defeat me!"  
[ Jirachi Teleports to the cell where Gardevoir, Lucario and Gallade are being held ]  
Gardevoir: "Jirachi, you came!"  
Jirachi: "Sure I did."

So, Jirachi got past Machamp, Weavile, Elgyem and Beheeyem and reached the prison cells.  
Can our gamers be saved by this mythical Pokémon and escape freely?  
We're gonna find out in the finale; Games, the Final Frontier.


	10. Games, the Final Frontier

Last time you were with us, our avid gamers had been kidnapped by Mewtwo.  
Gallade, Gardevoir, Kirlia, Ralts, Lucario and Pikachu are in their cells.  
It's a rainy day in PokéCity, and Blaziken was involved in an auto collision.  
Jirachi entered Mewtwo's spaceship, defeated Machamp, Weavile, Elgyem and Beheeyem, escaped a fateful encounter with Mewtwo, and reached the prison cell.  
Will Jirachi make our avid gamers' wishes come true and escape?

Gardevoir: "Jirachi, you came!"  
Jirachi: "Sure I did."  
Lucario: "Will you make my aura more powerful?"  
Gallade: "Will you make my blades more sharper?"  
Jirachi: "Let me do this."  
[ Jirachi fires a Flash Cannon at the cell door, busting it open ]  
Gardevoir: "Thanks, Jirachi. Now we're free!"  
Jirachi: "You're welcome."  
Lucario: "Now to save Ralta, Kirlia, and Pikachu."  
Gallade: "They're in here."  
[ Gallade slashes at the keypad, destroying it, which causes the door to stay open ]  
Gallade: "Kids! Pikachu! Let's get out of here!"  
Pikachu: "No! I wanna stay here!"  
Gardevoir: "But, Pikachu, why?"  
Pikachu: "I like to be with Mew..."  
Lucario: "Speaking of which, it's coming!"  
[ The Pokémon hide from Mew in the play room ]  
Mew: "Kids, time for your-"  
[ Mew looked at the open cell, and to Mew's surprise, it's empty ]  
Mew: "Jailbreak! the prisoners escaped their cell!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh my jeez, this is impossible!"  
Mew: "Machamp, Weavile, stop them!"  
Machamp: "No can do. I'm not strong enough."  
Weavile: "It was Jirachi. A mythical Pokémon."  
Mew: "Then I'll find them myself!"  
[ Out of nowhere, a Shadow Ball was thrown at Mew and hits ]  
Gallade: "Good going, darling!"  
Mew: "Why you-"  
[ Jirachi hits Mew with Double-Edge, knocking it out ]  
Mewtwo: "Elgyem and Beheeyem, stop 'em!"  
Elgyem: "We... were... also... stopped... by... Jirachi..."  
Beheeyem: "It... is... too... powerful... for... us..."  
Mewtwo: "But it won't stop me 'cause I'm stronger than anyone else!"  
Jirachi: "Says who? I'm gonna defeat you!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? You in what army?"  
Lucario: "Us."  
Mewtwo: "Why did you-"  
Gardevoir: "Escape?"  
Mewtwo: "That does it!"  
[ Mewtwo unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt at the Pokémon, but Pikachu stepped in and absorbed it ]  
Pikachu: "I'm gonna zap you like there's no tomorrow! PIIIKAAAACHHUUUUUU!"  
[ Pikachu zaps Mewtwo with an electrically charged Thunderbolt ]  
Kirlia: "Hey! Watch where you're aiming!"  
Lucario: "Egads!"  
Mew: "Master-" [ Mew's speech gets interrupted after getting zapped ]  
[ Gardevoir also uses Thunderbolt to zap Elgyem and Beheeyem, knocking them out ]  
Gallade: "I'm taking you guys in!" [ Gallade unleashes a fury of punches and kicks, knocking out Machamp and Weavile using Close Combat, then the last kick sends them into Elgyem and Beheeyem and into the hangar ]  
Lucario: "This is going to be your last!"  
[ Lucario unleashes a Dark Pulse at Mewtwo, doing massive damage ]  
Gallade: "In you go!" [ Throws Machamp, Weavile, Elgyem, and Beheeyem into a transport ]  
Kirlia: "Jirachi, get the games and the system and controllers from the play room."  
[ Jirachi Teleports to the play room, then uses Teleport on the games and stuff and Teleports them to another transport ]  
Gallade: "I've got the prisoners in transport number 1."  
Kirlia: "Mom, take this transport full of NES gammes. It's transport number 2."  
[ Gallade grabs Ralts and goes to the cockpit of transport 1 ]  
[ Gardevoir grabs Kirlia and goes to the cockpit of transport 2 ]  
Lucario: "You're gonna get blown to oblivion!"  
[ Lucario hits Mewtwo with a Force Palm, knocking it down ]  
Lucario: "Jirachi, take care of the rest! Pikachu, let's go!"  
[ Lucario grabs ahold of Pikachu and goes to the cockpit of transport 3 ]  
Jirachi: "You're gonna be wishing that you haven't been cloned!"  
[ Jirachi unleashes a powerful Doom Desire attack and damages the system, causing a self destruct sequence to trigger ]  
Computer: "Self destruct sequence initiated. The base will self destruct in 30 seconds."  
Mewtwo: "Now you've done it! I'm taking you with me!"  
[ Jirachi escapes Mewtwo's grasp and reaches the hangar ]  
Lucario: "Jirachi, get in!"  
[ Lucario opens the transport and Jirachi goes in ]  
Computer: "20 seconds."  
Lucario: "Let's get out of here!"  
Gallade and Gardevoir: "Right!"  
Pikachu: "It was nice living out in space..."  
[ Lucario and the others fly away ]  
Computer: "10. 9. 8..."  
Mewtwo: "CURSE YOU LUCARIO AND GALLADE! SOMEDAY! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!"  
Computer: "... 3. 2. 1. 0."  
Mewtwo: "MOTHER-"  
[ A massive explosion is seen behind the transports as they re-enter the earth's atmosphere ]  
Gallade: "Yeehaw! We have proved the justice of our culture!"  
Jirachi: "I don't know what that has to do with anything."

Mewtwo: "Blast! I can't believe it! I couldn't stop them from escaping."  
Mew: "Now what are we gonna do without our space ship that we just lost?"  
Mewtwo: "It don't matter. We could just fly over to the moon."

Computer: "Weather conditions: Showers and Thunderstorms in the area. Proceed with caution."  
Gallade: "I'll take these guys to Jail, I'll catch up later."  
Weavile: "J..j.. Jail?" (gulp)  
Machamp: "We're gonna spend years behind bars."  
Elgyem: "Don't... know... where... we're... going..."  
Beheeyem: "Me... neither..."  
Gardevoir: "My name is Gardevoir. Go to my house."  
Computer: "Setting coordinates to Gardevoir's house."  
Lucario: "Follow transport 2."  
Computer: "Following transport 2."  
Gallade: "Set coordinates to the jail."  
Computer: "Coordinates set."  
Gallade, Gardevoir, and Lucario: "Engage autopilot."  
Computer: "Autopilot engaged."  
Gallade, Gardevoir, and Lucario: "Disable communications."  
Computer: "Disabled communications."

[ Gallade flies over the jail, drops Machamp, Weavile, Elgyem, and Beheeyem in the jail area ]  
Gallade: "Set coordinates to my, Gallade's house."  
Computer: "Engage autopilot."  
Computer: "Autopilot engaged."

[ Gardevoir and Lucario fly to the house ]  
Gardevoir: "We're here."  
Kirlia: "We have brought the games, but we have every single one of 'em in our collection already."  
Lucario: "Pikachu, Jirachi, we made it."  
Jirachi: "Look, the weather is clearing up."  
Pikachu: "Yeah, where's gallade?"  
Lucario: "Look."  
Kirlia: "Daddy!"  
[ Gallade flies over to the house ]

Gardevoir: "Thank you for saving us, Jirachi."  
Jirachi: "I appreciate it."  
Lucario: "And if you hadn't showed up, we wouldn't have been here."  
Gallade: "Let's go in and celebrate!"  
All: "Yeah!"  
Jirachi: "Well, I gotta get going. There's more wishes I gotta make."  
Gardevoir: "I owe you a big gratitude."  
Jirachi: "Thanks. Bye! Have a good day!"  
Gallade: "Bye! I hope I see you again!"  
Kirlia: "Bye Jirachi!"

Reporter: "So, the mysterious space ship went up in flames, but there's no sign of Mewtwo or Mew. However, that Machamp, Weavile, Elgyem, and Beheeyem are brought to justice."

Kirlia: "Pikachu has bonded with us, and it likes us."  
Gardevoir: "Oh, that's nice to hear that."  
Ralts: "Mom, can we keep him?"  
Gardevoir: "Yes, but under one condition. Don't release electricity."  
Kirlia: "You heard that Pikachu? We're gonna keep you!"  
Ralts: "But please don't zap us, okay?"  
Pikachu: "I won't, Ralts and Kirlia."  
Kirlia: "Thanks mom, you the best!"  
Gardevoir: "You're welcome."  
Lucario: "Guys, I gotta get going. It's nice seeing you. What an adventure we had today."  
Ralts: "Bye Lucario!"  
Pikachu: "Take care of yourself!"  
Gallade: "Goodbye and see ya later!"

Moments later...

Kirlia: "Pikachu, jump!"  
Pikachu: "I'm not used to this controller."  
Ralts: "Move with the D-pad, jump with A, run with B."  
Pikachu: "It's so hard to control with my paws."  
Kirlia: "You're time's running low!"  
Pikachu: "I'm trying!" [ dies - game over ]

Pikachu: "If I only know how to play it..."

And so, the avid gamers escaped the evil clutches of Mewtwo, thanks to Jirachi.  
Now, everyone is back home playing video games, and they all lived hapilly ever after.

The end...?


	11. Book 2 - Let the Games Begin! Again

Welcome back. This is book 2 of the Pokémon and Video Games saga.

Last time, Mewtwo's spaceship got blown to oblivion. Mewtwo barely survived the explosion, along with Mew who also survived. Now, they are both going to the moon and are going to plan their next attack. Anyway, let's begin again.

Pikachu: "Wow, you've got a collection of Nintendo Power."  
Kirlia: "Yep, we have all 285 issues."  
Pikachu: "Awesome."  
Gardevoir: "And we have every NES game released in the USA."  
Pikachu: "Really!"  
Gardevoir: "Well, except for Nintendo World Championships 1990."  
Pikachu: "Oh."  
Gallade: "But we got a reproduction of it."  
Pikachu: "That's nice."

[ knock on door ]

Gallade: "I'll get it."

[ opens door ]

Lucario: "I can't beat the final boss before the time runs out on Streets of Rage 3, can't beat the second loop of Ghouls 'N Ghosts, and I can't beat the Yellow Devil from Mega Man. Is there any way I can beat these games?"  
Gallade: "Oh, I have beaten the Yellow Devil. You know why? I done the pause trick."  
Lucario: "Yeah, I remember that. But I don't have the NES version."  
Gallade: "Huh?"  
Lucario: "All I have is the Genesis version, and it doesn't have that same pause trick."  
Gallade: "Well you're in luck. Come with me to the garage."

Gallade: "This is Pikachu's NES collection. He has alot of NES games and accessories."  
Pikachu: "Yes and I have the Power Pad, the Roll 'N Rocker, the Power Glove, and the U-Force."  
Lucario: "Cool." [ picks up wires ] "What's this for?"  
Pikachu: "I don't know. I never remember having this somewhere."  
Gallade: "It's got tape, and has an NES style plug. And it's got your name on it, Pikachu."  
Pikachu: "Still doesn't ring a bell."  
Gardevoir: "It makes you the controller, remember?"  
Pikachu: "Uh..."

Pikachu: "This looks dumb."  
Gallade: "Now now, you gotta have to be calm while I put these on your cheeks."  
Lucario: "What's this cartridge?"  
Ralts: "How to Be a Controller. For Electric-Types."  
Kirlia: "Gimme that." [ takes cartridge from Ralts and puts it in the NES ]

TV screen: "STAND ON HINDLEGS."  
Gallade: "Stand on twos."

TV screen: "WHEN READY, PRESS RESET."

Pikachu: "Ready."  
[ Kirlia presses reset ]

TV screen: "USE TAIL TO MOVE DOT."  
[ Pikachu moves his tail, causing the dot to move ]

TV screen: "WAVE FORELEGS TO LIGHT A AND B."  
[ Pikachu waves, causing A and B to light ]

TV screen: "WINK TO LIGHT START AND SELECT."  
[ Pikachu winks, causing start and select to light ]

TV screen: "CALIBRATION COMPLETE. POWER OFF."  
[ Kirlia presses power ]

Pikachu: "I gotta get used to this. Kirlia, put the cartridge on the shelf."

Meanwhile on the moon...  
Mewtwo: "This is boring, looking at the world turning is... such beauty."  
Mew: "Master, I know things didn't turn out as planned. We're gonna have to face it."  
Mewtwo: "Mew, is there anything fun to do."  
Mew: "Yes master, in fact there's water here."  
Mewtwo: "Really? Then let's go for a swim!"  
Mew: "Not so fast, we could just head to Mars, or-"  
Mewtwo: "No! I'm diving in the water, and that's that!"  
Mew: "Master!" [ Mew uses Psychic on Mewtwo to stop him ]  
Mewtwo: "What?"  
Mew: "We don't have time for that. Who goes there?"  
?: "IDENTIFYING SUBJECTS. FOUND MEWTWO AND MEW."  
Mewtwo: "Who's that?"  
?: "MEW, GRAB ON."  
[ Mew grabs on to a mysterious Pokémon, which grabs a hold of Mewtwo ]  
Mewtwo: "What are you doing?"  
?: "THIS IS GONNA BE A FAST ONE, HANG ON."

Mewtwo: "Whoa, you're going too fast!"  
Mew: "I'm not used to fast speeds like this..."

?: "WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION."  
Mewtwo: "Whoa, that is huge..."

Mewtwo: "This is bigger than I imagined."  
Mew: "Can you ask me who you are?"  
?: "I AM DEOXYS, THIS IS MY SPACESHIP. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME."  
Mew: "Cool, let's get to a room."

Elgyem: "Hello... there... Mewtwo... and... Mew..."  
Registeel: "I SALUTE YOU."

Mew: "Wow, a bunch of Clefairy."  
Mewtwo: "No time for playing, let's get to a room."

Clefable: "Welcome. This is your room. Enjoy your stay."

Mewtwo: "Wow, we are in a lap of luxury."  
Mew: "I know. Hey! What's this?"

Television:  
Chespin: "Betcha can't catch me!"  
Fennekin: "Hey! Slow down!"  
Froakie: "Ribbit."

Mewtwo: "What else is on?" [ flips through channels ]

Cookie Monster: "C is for cookie, it's good enough for me..."

Mewtwo: "Too childish."

Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Season.  
Daffy Duck: Duck Season. Fire!

Mewtwo: "Too funny."

[ Psycho strings ] [ woman screams ]

Mewtwo: "Too scary."

Boss: "Take your damn clothes off!"

Mewtwo: "Too adult."

Rainbow Dash: "Now careful, Derpy!"

Mewtwo: "Ah. That's better."  
Mew: "Isn't that show for little girls?"  
Mewtwo: "Yes, but it gained popularity beyond its demographic."

Apple Bloom: "Applejack's not coming back?"

Meanwhile, at the arcades...

Blaziken: "I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"  
TOASTY! FATALITY.  
Machoke: "Awe man!"  
Blaziken: "Oh yeah! Final Score: 20-13."

[ phone rings ]

Blaziken: "Yes."  
Nidoking: "We're back on tour. We'll see you again next year I hope."  
Blaziken: "Great! Call me again sometime."

Back at Gallade's house in the garage...

Lucario: "You're going down, Wily!"  
Pikachu: "Lucario, what are you doing with my NES?"  
Lucario: "Just trying to beat Mega Man."  
Pikachu: "Look, you shouldn't just be playing these without asking me."  
Lucario: "So..."  
Pikachu: "You could have all of this for your entire Genesis collection."  
Lucario: "No. I'll just pay you... PK$1,000."  
Pikachu: "No.."  
Lucario: "How about... PK$2,500."  
Pikachu: "A little bit higher."  
Lucario: "PK$5,000?"  
Pikachu: "Deal!"  
Lucario: "Here's five PK$1,000 bills."  
Pikachu: "Thank you very much."  
Lucario: "Your welcome."

Lucario: "Gardevoir, Pikachu sold me an NES and all his games and accessores for PK$5,000"  
Gardevoir: "Great! Gallade, open the transport."

[ Lucario loads the NES, games, and accessories in the transport ]

Gardevoir: "Gallade, pilot the transport. Kids, Pikachu, in the car."

At Lucario's house...

Lucario: "Let's set up the NES in here."  
Gallade: "Let's build a shelf for the games."  
[ Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir use Psychic to hold the pieces in place while Gallade hammers the nails into the pieces and builds the shelf ]  
Gallade: "Okay, where do you want this?"  
Lucario: "Here."  
[ Psychic powers are used to put the games in the shelf ]  
Gardevoir: "Bye! Take care of yourself!"  
Lucario: "Bye."  
Gallade: "We'll leave the transport for ya!"

So, Pikachu sold his entire NES collection to Lucario.  
The gamers live another peaceful night.

See you next chapter!


	12. The Gaming Tour

Calling all gamers! Calling all gamers! We invite you to the 13th Annual PokéCity Arcade Tour.  
Team up in four player co-op on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Rocksteady: "Say your prayers, toitles!"

Then compete in summer events of Track and Field.

Also, can you save the princess from the demons in Ghosts 'N Goblins?

And play through all eight worlds in everyone's favorite classic Super Mario Bros.

Even meet the legendary gamer that had aced every single game.

Join us Sunday at 3:00 PM to 9:00 PM, then Monday thru Wednesday 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM.

Don't miss out at this biggest event.

Admission is PK$100 for adults, PK$50 for kids 6-14, under 6 get in free.

5340 West 24th Av. BE THERE!

Ralts: "Mom! Dad! There's something that we need to go to. And it's tomorrow!"  
Gallade: "Well I don't know."  
Kirlia: "There's gonna be awesome games and special appearances."  
Gallade: "Okay, then we will go."  
Pikachu: "And I sold my game collection to Lucario, and we have enough money for all of us!"  
Gardevoir: "Great! Gallade, call Lucario, while I talk to Gothitelle."  
Gallade: "and Pikachu, talk to Blaziken, I'll call the number for you."

Lucario/Gothitelle/Blaziken: "Hello."  
Kirlia: "Would you like to go to..."  
Gardevoir: "...a gaming convention where..."  
Gallade: "...gamers across PokéCity attend every year?"  
Lucario: "Yes! that would be great! I like..."  
Gothitelle: "...to go there. Just let me grab my..."  
Blaziken: "...stuff and I'll be there in no time."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah, but that won't happen until..."  
Pikachu: "...tomorrow, so remember that, and you..."  
Gallade: "...have plenty of time to think."  
Blaziken: "Okay. Then I'll see you there..."  
Gothitelle: "...when I get there. We promise..."  
Lucario: "...that we won't be late."  
Ralts/Gallade/Gardevoir: "Bye!"  
Lucario/Blaziken/Gothitelle: "Bye!"

Gothitelle: "Reuniclus!"  
Reuniclus: "Yes?"  
Gothitelle: "We're going to a game convention tomorrow. Give me a dress."  
Reuniclus: "Madam, we've been to a cosplay event a month ago."  
Gothitelle: "I don't care! Just give me a pink dress, a blonde wig, and a crown."  
Reuniclus: "Whatever you say."

Meanwhile at the mysterious space station...  
Mew: "The 13th Annual PokéCity Arcade Tour? We've got go to there!"  
Mewtwo: "Really? Remember when we tried to kidnap the Pokémon at the cosplay event and failed?"  
Mew: "Yeah, but this time, we're gonna be the new masters of video games!"  
Mewtwo: "Yeah, then we're gonna dethrone Gardevoir and Gallade and take their crowns!"  
Mew: "Yeah, we would. But there is a legendary gamer in the galaxy who's even better."  
Mewtwo: "Who?"  
Computer: "The legendary gamer you're talking about is Victini."  
Mew: "Victini?"  
Computer: "The gamer who has aced every video game in existence."  
Mew: "Awesome! Then tomorrow, we'll enter the convention, then beat everybody at every game!"  
Mewtwo: "Then, we'll kidnap Victini, use him as our slave, and we'll be unstopable! Wa ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Clefable: "What are you laughing about?"  
Mew: "We are going to enter the PokéCity Arcade Tour."  
Clefable: "Yeah, and what is that?"  
Mewtwo: "It is where gamers across PokéCity play arcade games in this amazing tour."  
Clefable: "Whatever, I'm not interested."

The next day...  
Gallade: "We're here."  
Gardevoir: "Lucario!"  
Lucario: "Yeah, I'm here, but unfortunately I spent all my money."  
Blaziken: "Shoot, I forgot my wallet!"  
Gothitelle (dressed as Peach): "And I spent every dime on new clothes!"  
Pikachu: "Don't worry! I'll pay for the tickets."  
Ticket master: "Hello there."  
Pikachu: "Nine tickets please."  
Ticket master: "How many kids?"  
Gallade: "Two."  
Ticket master: "Anyone under six?"  
Gardevoir: "No."  
Ticket master: "That's PK$800."  
Pikachu: "Here you go."

Chespin: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 13th Annual PokéCity Arcade Tour!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "I'm your emcee this year, and we'll meet the most legendary gamer along the way."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah, I wonder who that's gonna be."  
Chespin: "First of all, let's meet someone that I star in a new kids show together."  
Ralts: "Here that Kirlia? The star of my new favorite kids show is going to be here."  
Chespin: "Please welcome, Fennekin!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Kirlia: "Yes! She is!"

Back at the space station...  
Mew: "Deoxys?"  
Deoxys: "YES?"  
Mew: "I want to go to the arcade tour!"  
Deoxys: "UH, WHAT?"  
Mewtwo: "Mew's interested in games. Can we take a ship?"  
Deoxys: "WELL, I GUESS."  
Mew: "Yes, let's take one."  
Mewtwo: "Wait! I'm your master, I'll be the pilot."  
Clefable: "It's a long way to PokéCity. You have to go lightspeed."

[ takes off ]

Mewtwo: "Set destination to PokéCity."  
Computer: "Destination set."  
Mew: "Activate hyper drive."  
Computer: "Entering lightspeed."

[ entering lightspeed ]

Mewtwo: "Whoa, what did you do? Make it stop!"  
Mew: "Be patient, master. We'll get there in no time."  
Computer: "Exiting lightspeed. You have arrived at your destination."  
Mewtwo: "Cut engines."  
Computer: "Setting speed to 0."

Mewtwo: "Two tickets please."  
Ticket master: "That'll be PK$200."  
Mew: "Just put in on my card."  
Ticket master: "Okay, welcome."

Fennekin: "We have two last minute Pokémon that have joined us."  
Gothitelle: "Then who might that be?"  
Fennekin: "Mew and... M-m-..."  
Pikachu: "And what?"  
Fennekin: "M-Mew... two?"  
Gardevoir: "Mewtwo?"  
Gallade gasps.  
Lucario: "Not him!"  
Fennekin: "Yes, Mew, Mewtwo, have a seat."  
Kirlia (whispers): "This could be trouble."  
Fennekin: "Any, let's watch this preview."

THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR  
**ALL AUDIENCES**  
BY THE POKéCITY FILM CLASSIFICATION ASSOCIATION.

Announcer: "Coming in six days."  
Fennekin: "Huh? What?"  
Announcer: "A new TV show that's guaranteed to put a smile on your kids' faces."  
Chespin: "Oh yes!"  
Pikachu: "Hear that, Fennekin?"  
Announcer: "A big adventure with great twists and turns."  
Sylveon: "I'm the new Eeveelution in town."  
Leafeon: "Well good for you."  
Announcer: "Xerneas and Yveltal try to keep the balance together."  
Yveltal: "I'm not in a good mood."  
Xerneas: "Come on, just because you're a legendary, doesn't mean you're superior."  
Announcer: "And Fennekin must find the answers."  
Pikachu: "Fennekin, go faster!"  
Chespin: "Betcha can't catch me!"  
Fennekin: "Hey! Slow down!"  
Froakie: "Ribbit."  
Announcer: "Join Fennekin and all her friends in a show with all the thrills and giggles."  
Fennekin: "That is pretty cool!"  
Announcer: "Fennekin and Friends. Watch it every Saturday, coming in six days."  
Chespin: "Way to go, Fennekin!"  
Fennekin: "That was nothing!"

[ cheers and applause ]  
Mewtwo: "Boo! boo!"  
Fennekin: "Well we have only one Pokémon that didn't like it."  
Chespin: "Thank you Fennekin, and now what we're all waiting for."  
Gardevoir: "Honey, get ready."  
Gallade: "I am."  
Chespin: "Please welcome Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Victini: "Ladies and gentlemen. I am the legendary gamer in the whole galaxy."  
Gardevoir: "Yes you are!"  
Victini: "I have beaten every single game ever made!"  
Gallade: "Well I completed about half of the NES library."  
Victini: "Let's hear it for Gardevoir and Gallade, our first two contenders!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Victini: "We'll have 32 contenders in this tour, and by the end, It's one-on-one against me."  
Lucario: "I'm a gamer too, I have a complete library of Genesis games."  
Victini: "We have our third contender, Lucario!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Victini: "Our 4th contender is Blaziken!"  
Victini: "5 and 6 are Ralts and Kirlia!"  
Victini: "7, 8, and 9 are Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf!"  
Victini: "Lopunny is 10th!"  
Victini: "Lucky 13 is Gothitelle!"  
Victini: "Reuniclus's 19th."  
Victini: "26 goes to Pikachu."  
Victini: "30 and 31 are Mewtwo and Mew."  
Victini: "And last, but not least, the 32nd and final contender, Me!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Victini: "The games begin tomorrow, but let's watch this amazing run of Pokémon Blue!"  
[ cheers and applause ]

To be continued...

* * *

The Pokémon Blue run can be found here: Google "Pokemon blue catch 'em all"


	13. Arcade Game Tournament - Part 1

[ cheers and applause ]  
Pikachu: "Awesome! I never expected anyone to catch them all that fast."  
Chespin: "How about that? It was a 200-minute tool assisted superplay, where it seems impossible in real time."  
Gardevoir: "That was incredible."  
Blaziken: "Yeah. I'm so psyched to play."  
Chespin: "The game tour will continue tomorrow. So hold on to your tickets."  
Gallade: "This is going to be great."  
Chespin: "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Take care everybody."  
[ cheers and applause ]

The next day...  
Chespin: "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 2 of our tour."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Right now, our contenders are ready for the first game: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Four contenders play each game. Whoever gets the lowest score in any game is out of the competition."  
[ audience oohs ]  
Chespin: "Game 1, our contenders are: 5, 11, 23, 29."  
Fennekin: "Ralts, Buizel, Raichu, and Breloom."  
Chespin: "Get in position."  
Kirlia: "You can do it, my brother!"  
Chespin: "Contenders ready?"  
Contenders: "Yes."  
Raichu: "Ready as I ever be."  
Chespin: "Start!"  
*COWABUNGA!*

Chespin: "Contender 5 has 11 points, while 23 is trailing at 9."

Chespin: "Contender 11 is catching up to 5."  
Gardevoir: "Ralts, hang in there!"  
*OH! SHELL SHOCK*  
Chespin: "Contender 29 is in last, he needs to catch up."

Chespin: "We're finally at General Tragg, Contenders 5 and 23 have a comfortable lead, while 11 and 29 are neck and neck."

Chespin: "11 had fallen short behind 29 by three points."  
Buizel: "Dang it!"  
Breloom: "I'm awesome!"  
Chespin: "Give him a round of applause!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Time for game 2, where's 14, 16, 17, and 22?"  
Fennekin: "Mienshao, Pachirisu, Combusken, and Alakazam."

Chespin: "1, 20, 27, 31"  
Fennekin: "Gardevoir, Vaporeon, Machoke, and Mew."  
Mew: "Ready to lose, Gardevoir?"  
Gardevoir: "Oh yeah? I'm not gonna finish last!"

Chespin: "Looks like contenders 1 and 31 are way out in the lead. albeit halfway through the game."  
Vaporeon: "Why am I the one in dead last?"

Chespin: "Contender 20 is unable to get out of this one."  
Vaporeon: "I give up! I quit"  
Chespin: "And she quits while we're at the Technodrome. How disappointing. And the other three move on."  
Gallade: "Way to go, darling!"

Chespin: "Now game 4, and we have 3, 10, 19, and 28."  
Fennekin: "Lucario, Lopunny, Reuniclus, and Electabuzz."

Chespin: "Contender 3 has a big lead, while the other three battle for second."

Chespin: "What's this? 28 is catching up to contender 3!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "The results are in! 19 is out!"  
Gothitelle: "Oh my! He lost?"  
Chespin: "Give him a round of applause!"

Chespin: "We're halfway there! Let's bring out numbers 2, 8, 13, and 15.  
Fennekin: "Gallade, Mesprit, Gothitelle, and Watchog."

Chespin: "8 and 13 surpassed 200 points, while 2 is in third."

Chespin: "2 is able to hold off 15 to stay in the tour."  
Gardevoir: "Way to go, honey!"

Chespin: "Game 6, Next contenders are 4, 6, 24, and 30."  
Fennekin: "Blaziken, Kirlia, Sceptile, and Mewtwo."

Chespin: "30 is in a comfortable lead, while 4 and 6 try to hold off 24."  
Blaziken: "You can't catch me, Sceptile!"

Chespin: "Whoa! 4 takes a beating. and 24 has taken third place."

Chespin: "Well, there we go. 6, 24, and 30 are moving on."  
Kirlia: "Blaziken, I feel bad that you didn't make it."  
Blaziken: "That's okay, Kirlia, Can't always win everything."

Chespin: "Game 7 is next. Contenders are 7, 9, 21, 26."  
Fennekin: "Uxie, Azelf, Meditite, and Pikachu."

Chespin: "26 had trouble early on, and now he's in second place."

Chespin: "We have got to the Shredder. And 21 and 26 are in it to win it."

Chespin: "7 and 9 are tied, but the tiebreakers comes to whoever had the least number of deaths."  
Mesprit: "Oh, one of 'em is going to be eliminated. Which one is it?"  
Chespin: "Number 9 is... out!"  
[ audience ohs ]  
Chespin: "Give it up for number 9!"  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Finally, we have 12, 18, 25, and 32."  
Fennekin: "Nidoking, Roserade, Slowking, and Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "32 is way out in front! It looks like nobody can beat the legendary Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "And that's it! 25 is out of there! Give him a round of applause!"

Chespin: "And now, we're going to play Track and Field."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "We are going for points. Lowest score as always goes home."  
Fennekin: "Without further ado, let's begin!"  
Chespin: "We have for our first game, 5, 13, 23, 29."  
Fennekin: "Ralts, Gothitelle, Raichu, and Breloom."  
Gallade: "Go! Ralts!"  
Chespin: "Ready?"  
Contenders: "Yes!"  
Chespin: "Start the 100 Meter Dash! Take turns accordingly."

Gothitelle: "We're awesome."

Chespin: "23 brings up the rear after the Javelin event."

Chespin: "Whoa! 13 was too slow in the 110 Hurdles."

Chespin: "And there we go. 23 surpassed 13 in points. Game over."  
Reuniclus: "Man oh man."  
Chespin: "Give her a round of applause."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Next is 7, 8, 22, 30."  
Fennekin: "Uxie, Mesprit, Alakazam, and Mewtwo."  
Chespin: "Battle of the psychics for game 2."

Chespin: "7 and 8 won't give up without a fight."

Chespin: "30 has reached the million mark."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Oh number 8 had fallen short on the Skeet Shooting. She's out."

Chespin: "Now game 3, where are 1, 3, 12, 31"  
Fennekin: "Gardevoir, Lucario, Nidoking, and Mew!"

Chespin: "12 is out! 31 is in 2nd."

Chespin: "6, 16, 26, 28."  
Fennekin: "Kirlia, Pachirisu, Pikachu, and Electabuzz."

Chespin: "Pachirisu is in last, but managed to take third, but can't qualify in Archery."

Chespin: "2, 10, 18, 24"  
Fennekin: "Gallade, Lopunny, Roserade, and Sceptile."

Chespin: "Roserade can't keep up and has fallen short in Skeet Shooting."

Chespin: "17, 21, 27, 32."  
Fennekin: "Combusken, Meditite, Machoke, and Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Meditite couldn't get enough points in Triple Jump, opening the door for Machoke."

Chespin: "And that's it! We have 18 contenders left. And tomorrow, we're gonna step it up."  
Fennekin: "And it is going to be mega."  
[ cheers and applause ]

And so, our avid gamers are having great experiences at the gaming tour.  
What games await them in the next part of the series?

To be continued...


	14. Arcade Game Tournament - Part 2

Be sure you read the last part before reading this one.

Chespin: "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the third day of the 13th Annual PokéCity Arcade Tour."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Today, we're gonna change it up a bit."  
Fennekin: "We're gonna pit the remaining contenders against one of the most challenging arcade games."  
Chespin: "The next game of the tour is: Ghosts 'N Goblins."  
[ audience oohs ]  
Chespin: "That's right, the princess has been kidnapped by demons, and it's up to Arthur to save her."  
Fennekin: "Our contenders have to beat the game in the fastest time."  
Chespin: "The last contender to finish the second loop in each game will be going home."  
[ audience oohs ]  
Lucario: "I never beaten the second loop."  
Chespin: "For game 1, our contenders are 7, 22, and 28."  
Fennekin: "Uxie, Alakazam, and Electabuzz."

Chespin: "Game 2 will be played by 3, 10, and 30."  
Fennekin: "Lucario, Lopunny, and Mewtwo."

Chespin: "10 is having trouble with the platforms in stage 4, but 3 and 30 have reached the end of loop 1.  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "3 has reached level 5 in the second loop, 30 already beaten it."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Lucario: "Satan's going down!"  
Chespin: "And there you have it! 3 and 30 are moving on."  
Lopunny: "Really? I can't even beat the first loop..."

Chespin: "Game 3 is 5, 17, and 26."  
Fennekin: "Ralts, Combusken, and Pikachu."

Chespin: "5 and 26 are still having trouble getting past the gargoyle, while 17 is chipping away in the 2nd stage."  
Kirlia: "Brother! Pikachu! Don't give up!"

Chespin: "5 finally made it to the boss, while 26 is having trouble getting there still."

Chespin: "17 made it through the first loop, while 5 is halfway, and 26 is in the second stage still."

Chespin: "17 beaten the game, 5 just made it to the first loop, and 26 made it to stage 5."  
Fennekin: "Hooray for 17."

Chespin: "5 is in stage 5, but 26 is still having trouble getting past the demons guarding the gate to the final boss."  
Pikachu: "Why can't I beat this?"

Chespin: "Just as 26 beat the first loop, 5 is about to beat the game."

Chespin: "We're halfway there, and we're about an hour behind. Where are, 1, 6, and 31?"  
Fennekin: "Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Mew."

Chespin: "31 already has beaten the first loop, 1 is in stage 6, while contender 6 is in stage 5."  
Gallade: "Don't give up, my sweethearts!"

Chespin: "6 is having trouble in stage 6 in the first loop, while 1 is in the 3rd stage of the 2nd loop."  
Fennekin: "And 31 is about to finish the game."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Gardevoir: "The devil's gonna pay!"  
Chespin: "1 finishes, and 6 is done."

Chespin: "23, 27, 29."  
Fennekin: "Meditite, Machoke, and Breloom."

Chespin: "For our final game, 2, 24, 32."  
Fennekin: "Gallade, Sceptile, and Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "We have less than an hour to go."

Chespin: "2 is in stage 4, 24 in stage 5, and 32 in the 1st stage of the second loop, with 30 minutes remaining."  
Gardevoir: "You can do it, hon."

Chespin: "24 is having trouble with the stage 6 boss, which leaves the door open for 2 with 15 minutes remaining."

Chespin: "2 and 24 are neck and neck in the second stage, while 32 is about to beat it with five minutes to spare."  
Kirlia: "You can do it, dad!"

Chespin: "2 and 24 are in the 3rd stage with one... minute... remaining!"  
Gardevoir: "You can do it, my sweetness!"

Audience (counting down): "10! 9! 8!..."  
Chespin: "This is coming down to the wire..."  
Audience (counting down): "7! 6! 5!..."  
Chespin: "Who is it going to be?"  
Audience (counting down): "4! 3! 2! 1!..."  
Chespin: "Oh! They go down at the same time, and both got game over!"  
Fennekin: "Now we're into sudden death."  
Chespin: "This where things get interesting. Whoever finishes the level first is safe."  
Fennekin: "But be careful, whoever gets game over first is out."

Chespin: "2 has made it to the dragon, while 24 is almost there."  
Ralts/Kirlia: "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Chespin: "And that's it! 2 moves on and 24 is out of there!"

Chespin: "And there we go. What a night we had."  
Fennekin: "We are now down to 12 contenders."  
Chespin: "Tomorrow is going to be the final day."  
Fennekin: "And it will be everybody's favorite game, Super Mario Bros."  
[ cheers and applause ]

The next day...

Chespin: "Welcome to the final day of our tour."  
Fennekin: "And this is the game everyone loves. Super Mario Bros."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "The rules for this tour are, play through all 32 levels, and no warp zones."  
Fennekin: "Here's a tip. The mazes are different. The second maze section in 7-4, take the bottom of the first branch."  
Chespin: "Here are the six contenders for the first game."  
Fennekin: "And they are..."  
Chespin: "1, 3, 7, 17, 22, and 30."  
Fennekin: "Gardevoir, Lucario, Uxie, Combusken, Alakazam, and Mewtwo."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: " And for the second game; 2, 5, 27, 29, 31, and 32."  
Fennekin: "Gallade, Ralts, Machoke, Breloom, Mew, and Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Congratulations for making it this far."  
Fennekin: "Now in each game, the fastest players move on, while the bottom home are done."  
[ audience oohs ]  
Chespin: "Contenders for the first game, take your places."  
Fennekin: "You guys ready?"  
Contenders: "Yes!"  
Chespin: "Let's go!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "3, 7, and 30 take a shortcut, while the other three take the scenic route."

Chespin: "3 and 30 are above the level."

Chespin: "3 and 30 are neck and neck in world 3-2, and 7 gets game over in 2-3."

Chespin: "30 is taking a small lead ahead of 3, while 1 and 17 are battling for third."

Chespin: "22 has passed 17 for 4th place, 1 in 3rd at 5-3, and 3 and 30 are in world 6-4."  
Gallade: "Go my darling!"

Chespin: "3 is caught in a loop in 7-4, and 30 took the lead. 1 and 17 are in a battle for third."

Chespin: "30 finished first, and 3 is in 8-3, soon to 8-4, and 17 overtaken 1 in world 7-1."  
Kirlia: "Mom! Don't let Alakazam overtake you!"

Chespin: "3 finished second, and now 1 and 17 are having trouble figuring out this maze and got game over, and 22 also got game over in world 6-3."

Chespin: "17 finished 3rd, and 1 is gonna- oh! So close! She couldn't get past Bowser and she's down to her last life, and 7 and 22 are catching up in 7-4."  
Ralts: "Don't give up, mom!"

Chespin: "1 is almost there. Can she make it?"  
Gardevoir: "Come on..."  
*player dies*  
[ audience groans ]  
Chespin: "Oh no! She has to start the world over."  
Gallade: "She got clipped by the hammer."  
Fennekin: "Now we have a three-way battle for the last slot. Who's gonna get it."

With the competition heating up, will Gardevoir live up to her title of Gaming Queen and finish the game?  
Or will her competitors beat her to it?  
You're gonna have to find out in Part 3.


	15. Arcade Game Tournament - Part 3

Be sure you checked out the last 2 parts before reading.

Chespin: "1 gets stopped by a hammer brother, and 22 has taken 4th place."  
Kirlia: "This looks bad."

Chespin: "And 22 takes the last slot!"  
Fennekin: "1, the last slot is taken."  
Gardevoir: "Oh man! I came so close too."  
Chespin: "1 and 7 are out of it!"

Chespin: "Game 2 contenders, take your places."

Chespin: "32 has made it past world 2, contenders 2 and 5 are already at 2-4, and the rest are in 2-2."  
Gardevoir: "Go! You can do it!"

Chespin: "32 is halfway through, and 2 and 5 are in 4-2, and the rest are past world 3."

Chespin: "32 is in the last world, 2 and 5 are in world 7-1, and the rest are in 6-2."  
Kirlia: "Is Victini awesome?"

Chespin: "32 finished first! 2 are in world 8, and 5 is having trouble!"  
Kirlia: "Don't give up, brother!"

Chespin: "2 finished 2nd, and 5 is getting caught up by the competition."

Chespin: "We have a 4-way race for 3rd. Who's gonna finish?"  
Fennekin: "It looks like... 5 and 29 are defeated by Bowser!"  
Chespin: "27 takes third, and... 31 takes the last!"  
Gallade: "I'm so sorry you didn't make it to the next round."  
Ralts: "It's not your fault. I had trouble with the maze early on."

[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "We have 8 competitors remaining!"  
Fennekin: "And now 4 play each game."  
Chespin: "Game 1 the contenders are: 3, 22, 27, 30."  
Fennekin: "Lucario, Alakazam, Machoke, and Mewtwo."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "And Game 2 goes to 2, 17, 31, and 32."  
Fennekin: "Gallade, Combusken, Mew, and Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Contenders for game 1, take your positions."

Chespin: "3 and 30 are neck and neck as always."

Chespin: "22 and 27 are exactly one world behind."  
Fennekin: "And 3 and 30 approach 8-4."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "And 3 and 30 finished at about the time."

Chespin: "2 and 32 are neck and neck- oh! 2 fell in the hole!"  
Fennekin: "And 17 gets hit by a flying Cheep Cheep."

Chespin: "32 is two worlds ahead after everybody else got game over."

Chespin: "And 32 finished the game, and 2 is in world 8."

Chespin: "2 is about to finish... and he does!"  
Gardevoir: "Way to go, honey!"

Chespin: "Now, we are in the semifinals."  
Fennekin: "And will our semifinalists please take your places."  
Chespin: "2, 3, 30, and 32. And they are..."  
Fennekin: "Gallade."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Fennekin: "Lucario."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Fennekin: "Mewtwo."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Fennekin: "And Victini!"  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Everybody is not giving an inch as they finish world 1."

Chespin: "32 has taken the lead!"  
Gardevoir: "You're doing great, Victini."

Chespin: "Now 2 has trouble getting past the Hammer Bros. in 5-2., and 30 has caught up to 32."

Chespin: "3 has passed 2, and needs to pass 30 if he wants to make it to the finals."

Chespin: "32 has finished the game, with 30 in 8-3, and 2 and 3 in 8-1."  
Kirlia: "This looks bad."

Chespin: "And that's it! 30 and 32 are our finalists!"  
Lucario: "Man, that Mewtwo is tough!"  
Gallade: "You said it, Lucario."

Gallade: "Gardevoir, I gave it my best."  
Lucario: "Yeah, now we hope that Victini wins and lives up to the name of the Legendary Gamer."

Chespin: "Will our finalists take positions?"  
Fennekin: "Mewtwo and Victini, good luck!"  
Gallade: "You can do it, Victini!"  
Kirlia: "Yeah! Beat Mewtwo to the finish line!"

Chespin: "And they're off! they both take the shortcut as usual."

Chespin: "Now we enter 2-2."

Chespin: "Both players are neck and neck as they approach 3-4."

Chespin: "And now we are halfway through the game."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "We have reached world 6-3, and neither side is giving an inch."

Chespin: "Now we finally reach world 8."  
[ cheers and applause ]

Chespin: "Victini is slightly ahead of Mewtwo. Can he hold him off."  
Fennekin: "He still has a fire flower and- oh, he got hit by a Cheep Cheep."  
Chespin: "And Mewtwo is about to enter the Cheep Cheep room."  
Kirlia: "Come on, Victini, you're almost there!"  
Chespin: "Is Victini gonna win? Yeah- oh! He got touched by Bowser on the last second!"  
[ audience groans ]  
Fennekin: "And Mewtwo has entered Bowser's Lair with the Fire Flower and is about to win it."  
Chespin: "He gets by a Podoboo, but it doesn't matter! Mewtwo is this year's champion!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir/Gallade/Pikachu/Blaziken/Lucario/Gothitelle/Reuniclus: [ booing ]  
Fennekin: "Victini, you lost."  
Victini: "What? How did that happen?"  
Chespin: "The Cheep Cheep changed things up and it's over."  
Fennekin: "Mewtwo, any words on your victory?"  
Mewtwo: "I got my revenge and I have beaten everybody here!"  
Chespin: "You heard it, the Legendary Gamer has been defeated by a veteran!"  
Victini: "How dare you beat me? I am the Victory Pokémon, and the championship should have been mine!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? I'm the most powerful Pokémon in the world."  
Victini: "Oh yeah? Arceus has a higher base stat total than you!"  
Kirlia: "Don't forget the Kyurem forms!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? I can beat 'em with Aura Sphere!"  
Victini: "Oh yeah? I can beat you with V-Create!"  
Chespin and Fennekin: "Would you two cut it out?"  
Mewtwo: "You left me with no choice! Everybody, get back!"  
Gardevoir: "That's it!"  
[ Gardevoir Teleports behind Mewtwo and tries to grab ahold of him, but he shakes her off ]  
Mewtwo: "This is _my_ battle, get out of this!"  
Victini: "You're gonna get it!" [Victini used Searing Shot and hits Mewtwo] "TOASTY!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? You can't beat me that easily!"  
[ Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball and hits Victini ]  
Victini: "That's it! I'm gonna get you! [ Victini charges at Mewtwo with Flare Blitz ]  
Mewtwo: "I'm gonna slam you down!" [ Mewtwo hits Victini with Aqua Tail, knocking him out ]  
Lucario: "Victini!"  
Gallade: "It's no use."  
Mewtwo: "Mew?"  
Mew: "Yes master?"  
Mewtwo: "Take Victini with you and follow me."  
Mew: "Yes master." [ Mew wraps its tail around Victini ]  
Mewtwo: "It's nice being here, guys. Take care of yourselves. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Chespin: "Well guys, I'm afraid we're gonna have to call off the rest of the tour."  
[ audience awws ]  
Gallade: "After him!"

Lucario: "Stop right there!"  
[ Mewtwo takes off in his spaceship with Mew and Victini ]  
Gardevoir: "Come back here!"  
Gallade: "Let's wait inside.

Lucario: "Victini has been kidnapped!"  
[ audience gasps ]  
Gallade: "Let's wait there 'til the police arrive, and we'll tell 'em the evidence."

Victini has been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew.  
Will our avid gamers save the Victory Pokémon from them?  
Find out in Chapter 6 - The Thrill of Gaming


	16. The Thrill of Gaming

Psyduck: "This is your late evening news with as always, me. Anyway, the so-called 'Legendary Gamer' Victini had been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew. There whereabouts are unknown, but one of the witnesses said they took off by space ship."  
Mesprit: "I don't know why they had to do such a thing to that legendary."  
Psyduck: "We'll continue with the story and we'll break in if we have something new."

moments later...  
Gardevoir: "Oh. Why did Victini have to be kidnapped?"  
Gallade: "I know. We need to get some sleep."  
[ phone rings ]  
Gardevoir: "Will you get the phone for me?"  
Gallade: "I would love to, but you get it."  
Gardevoir: "Okay."  
[ answers phone ]  
Gardevoir: "Hello?"  
Chespin: "Hello there, number 1."  
Gardevoir: "Ugh. Just call me Gardevoir."  
Chespin: "Yes Gardevoir, we had a ceremony and a closing planned for the end. But it had to be called off because of it. Do you still have your tickets?"  
Gardevoir: "Yes, I do have them."  
Chespin: "Well, the tour will have to be postponed until Victini is rescued."  
Gardevoir: "And we have hijacked the transports on our mission to rescue Pikachu."  
Chespin: "And what are those transports?"  
Gardevoir: "Those that hold cargo. We stole them from Mewtwo and Mew."  
Chespin: "Okay."  
Gardevoir: "We escaped their old spaceship right before it was destroyed by Jirachi."  
Chespin: "Really? The one who makes wishes come true?"  
Gardevoir: "That's it! Look, it's after midnight, I gotta get some rest."  
Chespin: "Okay. It's nice talking to you. Bye."  
Gardevoir: "Bye."

One hour later, in Pikachu's dream...  
Mewtwo: "Hey Pikachu! Come at me!"  
Pikachu: "I will, Mewtwo!"  
[ Pikachu charges at Mewtwo using Volt Tackle ]  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? I'm gonna fly above you!"  
[ Mewtwo jumps up high, Pikachu jumps straight up at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo was able to dodge ]  
Pikachu: "Oh! Just inches short from your tail."  
Mewtwo: "Have a nice fall!"  
[ Mew grabs ahold of Pikachu with its tail, using Bind ]  
Mew: "Oh silly, Pikachu. This is more fun than watching you fall."  
Pikachu: "You left me with no other choice. PIIII KAAAAAA-"  
[ Pikachu wakes up ]  
Pikachu: "...CHUUUUUUU!"  
[ Pikachu releases Thunderbolts across the room, ricocheting off of walls, and smashing through a window, and a car alarm blares from a distance ]  
Pikachu: "Oops, my bad."  
Kirlia: "Pikachu, now you woke up an entire neighborhood."  
Gardevoir: "What the Houndoom was that?"  
Ralts: "Pikachu almost zapped us and caused commotion across the neighborhood."  
Gardevoir: "Pikachu, tell the kids you're sorry."  
Pikachu: "I'M SORRY RALTS AND KIRLIA."  
Kirlia: "Apology accepted."  
Ursaring: "Hey, I'm trying to hibernate."  
Pikachu (gasp): "I'm sorry I woke you up!"  
Ursaring: "Now you're gonna pay!" (fires a Hyper Beam at Pikachu, but Gardevoir steps in and used Protect)  
Gardevoir: "Kids, hide in the closet."  
Pikachu: "Gardevoir, you saved me!"  
Gallade: "Let me at him!"  
[ Gallade jumps out the window and attacks Ursaring with Close Combat ]  
Ursaring: "That's it! You're gonna get it!"  
[ Gardevoir used Hypnosis and put Ursaring to sleep ]  
Gallade: "Thank's for the backup, darling."  
Gardevoir: "Your pleasure."

Far away out in space at a space station.  
Victini: "Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!"  
Mewtwo: "Relax, Victini, it's not gonna hurt, I promise."  
Victini: "Please! I have a tour that's in progress."  
Mew: "Silence! (transforms into Darkrai) You're going to migrate with us Pokémon in space!"  
Victini: "I hate the darkness and shadows!" (whimpering)  
Mew (transforms back): Just relax, and soon... (uses Hypnosis on Victini) ...you're going to be under our control."  
Victini: "I'm gonna be... under..." (falls asleep)  
Mewtwo: "Now, Beheeyem?"  
Beheeyem: "You... called?"  
Mewtwo: "Alter the memory of Victini's mind."  
Beheeyem: "Yes... sir."  
[ a blinding flash alters Victini's memories ]  
Mew: "And soon, he'll be like one of us! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
Mewtwo: "Hey! I'm supposed to laugh evilly. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back to PokéCity, at Gothitelle's Palace...  
Gothitelle: "Oh! This is bad!"  
Reuniclus: "What is it?"  
Gothitelle: "I gotta get up."  
[ Gothitelle runs to the halls ]  
Gothitelle: "Xatu? Can you envision what I'm envisioning?"  
Xatu: "Yeah. That Victini is gonna be used for evil."  
Gothitelle: "That's also what I saw! I gotta tell Lucario!"  
[ dial tone ]  
Lucario: "Hello?"  
Gothitelle: "I have some bad news. I am predicting that Victini is being used for evil."  
Lucario: "Yeah, he was kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew."  
Gothitelle: "I know. We don't have much time! We gotta get him back ASAP!"  
[ phone beeps ]  
Lucario: "Whew." (his aura feels a shock) "Wha- An antique store is getting robbed! I gotta get there tommorrow!"

The next day...  
Sheriff Arcanine: "Sorry, you gotta stay back. A robbery took place here."  
Lucario: "What was stolen?"  
Absol: "I don't know. All were stolen were the two orbs of the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom."  
Lucario: "What? Who did it?"  
Sheriff Arcanine: "I don't know. We are still investigating."

Back at Gardevoir and Gallade residence...  
Gardevoir: "Gallade, we need a new window for the kids' room."  
Gallade: "With what money? Each of 'em cost PK$5,000 these days."  
Kirlia: "Mom, the news is about to start."  
Psyduck: "This just in! The two items stolen from the antique store are orbs of legendary dragons. It is unknown whole stole them. And Victini is still kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew. We'll get to that eventually.."  
[ phone rings ]  
Lucario: "Hello Gardevoir, what's up?"  
Gardevoir: "Hello Lucario?"  
Lucario (his aura senses things again): "Ah!"  
Gallade: "What now?"  
Lucario: "It's Victini! He's being tormented by Mewtwo and Mew."  
*Pikachu/Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir/Gallade all gasp*  
Lucario: "Ahh! I've got another piece of evidence."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah, and what is it?"  
Lucario: "The orbs were taken by a Gengar and a Chandelure!"  
*Pikachu/Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir/Gallade all gasp*  
Kirlia: "Why did those ghosts have tto sneak in and take some priceless antiques that can be used to summon the legendary dragons?"  
Lucario: "They are for summoning Reshiram and Zekrom."  
Gallade: "And if they're in the wrong hands and are misused, they'll spread chaos throughout the world!"  
Lucario: "We must stop them before it's too late!"  
[ Lucario hangs up ]  
Gardevoir: "Oh, what are we gonna do? We're weak to ghost-types."  
Pikachu: "Yeah, well I'm not."  
Gallade: "Pikachu, they'll kick your tail into the next dimension."  
Gardevoir: "I can't take it anymore!" (runs to the bathroom crying)

Meanwhile at Blaziken's Gym...  
Blaziken: "What? The orbs of dragons stolen by Gengar and Chandelure?"  
Lucario: "Yep."  
Blaziken: "Then let's bust some ghosts!"  
[ hangs up phone ]

Back at the house...  
Gallade (knocks on bathroom door): "Honey, can I come in?"  
Gardevoir: "Just leave me alone!"  
Gallade: "You can use Shadow Ball and Imprison, you can disable those moves."  
Gardevoir: "Yes, but they got more moves than that. We're such humble beings."  
[ knock on front door ]  
Gallade: "I'll get it!"  
Lucario: "I took my transport, picked up Blaziken, and pinpointed the location of the stolen orbs."  
Gallade: "Great! Blaziken can borrow one of my transports."  
Blaziken: "Yes. I always wanted to fly."  
Lucario: "What are you waiting for, let's go!"  
Gallade: "one sec. Miss, can you come out now? We're going to save the day again."  
Gardevoir: "Okay. I'm ready to go."

And so, our avid gamers are going on a heroic quest to recover the stolen orbs and rescue Victini.  
However, Mewtwo and Mew are in the midst of altering Victini's memories.  
Will our heroes be able to save the day?

To be continued...


	17. A Gamer's Rescue

Mewtwo: "Rise and shine, Victini!"  
Victini: "Wha..."  
Mew: "You're one of us now."  
Victini: "I don't believe this."  
Mewtwo: "Do you still remember your friends?"  
Victini: "I don't remember anyone."  
Mew: "Still remember playing games?"  
Victini: "I don't remember it at all."  
Mewtwo: "And you still know your moves?"  
Victini: "Yes I do."  
Mew: "And you're still you."  
Victini: "Yes I am."  
[ Victini gives out energy to Mewtwo and Mew ]  
Mewtwo: "You know what would be fun?"  
Victini: "Yeah?"  
Mewtwo: "This." (Turns on TV)

Pinkie Pie: "When I was a little filly and..."

Victini: "Change that channel!"  
Mewtwo: "No! You're watching this!"

Pinkie Pie: "The darkness and the shadows..."

Victini: "Put it on Fennekin and Friends please?"  
Mew: "No! We're forcing you into watching My Little Pony!"

Pinkie Pie: "I'd hide under my pillow..."

Victini: "Please turn it off! MAKE IT STOP!"  
Mewtwo: "INFINITY TIMES NO!"

Pinkie Pie: "...to deal with fears at all."  
Rainbow Dash: "Then what is?"

Meanwhile in the transports...  
Gallade: "We're about to land. Cut the engines."  
Blaziken/Lucario: "Roger."  
[ transports landing ]  
Gardevoir: "Let's split up."  
Blaziken/Lucario: "Right."  
Gallade: "Kids, stay here."  
Lucario: "Look! Two holes! Gengar's in the one to the left."  
Blaziken: "Which means Chandelure is in the one to the right."  
Lucario: "I'll go after Gengar and you go after Chandelure."  
Blaziken: "Got it."

Blaziken/Lucario: "Surrender the orb!"  
Gengar: "Oh yeah? I'll show you!"  
Chandelure: "Not in a hundred years, chicken!"  
Blaziken/Lucario: "That's what you think!"  
[ Blaziken used Flamethrower on Chandelure and Lucario used Aura Sphere on Gengar, but no avail ]  
Gengar/Chandelure: "Your STAB moves are useless! Take this!"  
[ Gengar and Chandelure use Shadow Ball, but Blaziken and Lucario are able to avoid it ]  
Blaziken/Lucario: "(Blaziken)Fire, (Blaziken)ice, (Blaziken)steel/(Lucario)poison, Normal, grass, fighting, ground, and bug are useless."

Lucario: "I'm gonna have to use dark moves against you!"  
[ Lucario uses Dark Pulse, but Gengar dodges it, gets up close to Lucario and started licking him ]  
Lucario: "Hey! That tickles! Heh heh heh heh..."  
Gengar: "And for this, you're gonna get it."  
[ Gengar laid a curse on Lucario ]  
Gengar: "How you're gonna beat me now?"  
Lucario: "No. How could you do this to me? I'll show you!"  
[ Throws a Dark Pulse at Gengar and hits ]  
Gengar: "Oh... I am gonna make you regret approaching me!"  
[ Gengar approaches Lucario using Shadow Claw, but Lucario strikes back using Crunch ]  
Lucario (muffled): "You're... going... down!"  
Gengar: "You're biting my hand!"  
[ Gengar's Shadow Claw went in Lucario's mouth, but gets counterattacked by Dark Pulse, knocking him out ]  
Gengar: "Alright, you win. I'll give back the orb of Zekrom I stole."  
[ Lucario spits out Gengar's Shadow Claw and takes the orb ]  
Lucario: "Okay. My job is done." [ Fires a Flash Cannon into the sky ]  
Gardevoir: "That's Lucario. I'M COMING!" (Teleports)  
Gardevoir: "Are you okay?"  
Lucario: "Take Gengar, the orb, and me with you." (faints)  
Gardevoir: "Gallade! Catch!" (throws the orb)  
Gallade (catches the orb) "Got it!"  
Gardevoir: "I'll take you to a Pokémon Center right away. And as for you, Gengar. You're coming with me!" (Teleports)  
Gardevoir: "Open the transport."  
Kirlia: "Got it."  
[ transport 2 opens - Gardevoir uses Psychic on Gengar and places him in the transport, and Pikachu paralyzes him with Thunder Wave ]  
Gardevoir: "Close it."  
[ transport 2 closes - Gardevoir brings Lucario into transport 3 ]

Blaziken: "I'm gonna have to attack you like a Thunderbird!"  
[ Blaziken charges at Chandelure using ThunderPunch and hits ]  
Chandelure: "I'll show you!"  
[ Chandelure hits Blaziken with Shadow Ball ]  
Blaziken: "Ow! You wanna play dirty? Then I'm going all out!"  
[ Blaziken used Brave Bird, charges at Chandelure, and hits him, knocking him out ]  
Blaziken: "Finally the orb is mine" [ Shoots a FlameThrower iinto the sky ]  
Gardevoir: "I'm coming Blaziken!" (Teleports)  
Blaziken: "Take... Chandelure... the orb..." (faints)  
Gardevoir: "Gallade! Catch!" (throws the orb)  
Gallade (catches the orb) "Got it!"  
Gardevoir: "Taking you to the Pokémon Center. And for Chandelure..." (Teleports)  
[ Transport 2 opens, Chandelure is thrown in, paralyzed by Pikachu's Thunder Wave, transport closes ]  
[ Transport 3 opens, Blaziken is brought in, transport closes ]  
Gardevoir: "Gallade, take number 2, bring these guys to custody. I'll take number 3 to the Pokémon Center. I'll meet you at the antique store."  
Gallade: "Okay my darling. I'll see you there too."  
Kirlia: "We'll wait inside transport 1. We promise we won't take off."

Gallade flies transport 2 over the jail and opens the transport and releases Gengar and Chandelure into jail, while Gardevoir takes transport 2 to the Pokémon Center and brings Blaziken and Lucario there. After that, they go to the antique store.  
Gallade: "Here your orbs back.."  
Absol: "Keep them. I don't need them anymore."  
Gallade: "What we just recovered them."  
Absol: "Yeah yeah, just take them."  
Gallade: "Tell you what. After I rescue Victini, you can have them back. Deal?"  
Absol: "Deal!"  
Gallade: "Alright."  
Gardevoir: "How did it go?"  
Gallade: "I'll return them after we save Victini. Now tto get to those kids."

Meanwhile back at transport 1, a Lopunny appears there.  
Lopunny: "She was like, Victini? Naw! Meloetta is better- Is that what I think it is?"  
[ opens transport 1 ]  
Lopunny: "Surprise!"  
Pikachu/Kirlia/Ralts: "Ahhh!"  
Pikachu: "You scared us!"  
Lopunny: "I just wanted to say hello."  
Kirlia (grabs mic): "Mayday! Mayday! Unexpected stranger at 12 o'clock!"  
Gardevoir: "Oh sweet Arceus! WE'RE COMING, KIDS!"  
Lopunny: "You fool! You had to lure them here!"  
Gardevoir: "Let go of Pikachu this instant!"  
Lopunny: "Wait a minute, I know you. You're the gamers that saved him."  
Gallade: "How'd you know?"  
Lopunny: "Tell you what. Let's save Victini together."  
All: "Yeah!"  
Lopunny: "Where did you find these orbs?"  
Gallade: "Let me show you. Hon, take the fiery one."  
Gardevoir: "Come on out, Reshiram."  
Gallade: "Come on out, Zekrom."  
[ Reshiram and Zekrom were summoned from their respective orbs ]  
Lopunny: "Dragons are awesome!"  
Gardevoir: "Reshiram!"  
Gallade: "Zekrom!"  
Gardevoir/Gallade: "Victini has been kidnapped by Mewtwo and Mew and is out in space I presume."  
Gardevoir: "Reshiram, work together as a team."  
Gallade: "Zekrom, Victini needs saving."  
Gardevoir/Gallade: "And when our job is complete, return to your respective orb. We're counting on you."  
[ Reshiram and Zekrom fly out in space ]  
Gardevoir: "Lopunny, take transport number 1, tell it to autopilot."  
Lopunny: "Got it."  
Gardevoir: "Let's go!"  
[ Pikachu rides in transport 1 with Lopunny, Kirlia in transport 2 w/ Gardevoir, and Ralts in 3 w/ Gallade ]  
Gardevoir/Lopunny/Gallade: "Autopilot."  
Lopunny: "Now what?"  
Gardevoir/Gallade: "Set coordinates to spaceship where Victini is being held captive."  
Lopunny: "Set coordinates to spaceship where Victini is being held captive."  
Computer: "Coordinates set. Autopilot engaged. Spaceship unknown."

Meanwhile back at the 'spaceship' where Victini is being held captive...  
Victini: "Chocolate Rain? How creative."  
Mewtwo: "Yeah. Tay Zonday made a song of it."  
Mew: "And yeah, we all love My Little Pony so much, it makes us want to laugh."  
Victini: "Yeah, what's up with the ponies?"  
Mewtwo: "That is the work of Discord."  
Mew: "Yeah, I like Nightmare Moon better."  
Victini: "Well my favorite character is Twilight."  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah, welcome to by world."  
Mew: "The night will last FOREVER!"  
[ Mewtwo and Mew laugh evilly ]  
Victini: "I'm not into all that villain stuff."  
Mewtwo: "What are you talking about? You're my slave now."  
Victini: "Oh. Right."

Our avid gamers have released Reshiram and Zekrom into space in the hopes of rescuing Victini.  
We're gonna have to find out in chapter 8 the next time we see you.


	18. Where No Gamer Has Gone Before

Gallade: "Computer, how far are we from our destination?"  
Computer: "You are approximately 27,530 miles from your destination."  
Gallade: "Ugh. Can this go any faster?"  
Computer: "I'm sorry, we're going the maximum speed of 1300 miles per hour."  
Gallade: "It's been three hours into this trip."

Gardevoir: "This is boring. Any rock music?"  
Computer: "Yes I can. Playing Rock and Roll All Night."  
KISS: "I... wanna rock and roll all night! ...And party every day."

Kirlia: "I'm tired! There's nothing to do!"  
Lopunny: "Sure there is! I have a Game Boy and Tetris."  
Ralts: "Yes. I always like Tetris!"  
Pikachu: "Wait. What is Tetris?"  
Lopunny: "You don't know? Do you have amnesia?"  
Pikachu: "Well..."

Meanwhile at the space station...  
Mewtwo: "Oh why did Twilight ever become an Alicorn?"  
Victini: "Oh come on! It was nice of her to be a princess. Can't beat that!"  
Mew: "Master's right. A lot of people hated it. It's awful!"

16 hours later in the transports...  
Computer: "Less than 2000 miles from your destination."  
Lopunny: "Good morning all of you."  
Ralts/Kirliia/Pikachu: "Good morning Lopunny."  
Lopunny: "We are almost there. Wonder how Reshiram and Zekrom are doing?"

90 minutes later, at the space station...  
Computer: "We are under attack!"  
Deoxys: "BY WHO?"  
Computer: "Sensors detect 2 legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom."  
Deoxys: "ASSUME BATTLE STATIONS!"  
Elgyem: "Roger."  
(boom)  
Victini: "What in tarnation?"

Back at the transports...  
Gallade: "We are almost there."

lasers are being fired at Reshiram and Zekrom, but the two legendary dragons are agile and avoided the lasers, then Reshiram uses Blue Fire on the laser turrets, destroying them in the process.

(explosions)  
Mewtwo: "We're being attacked!"  
Mew: "You're kidding, right?"

Gardevoir: "We're going in for a landing. Cut the engines."  
[ the transports land in the space station ]  
Gallade: "Good work, Reshiram!"  
Elgyem: "Intruder... alert!"  
Pikachu: "PIIIIIKAAAACHUUUU!"  
[ Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, zapping Elgyem ]  
Kirlia (uses Confusion on Elgyem): "Build hyper drives on transports."  
Elgyem: "Yes... madam."

Lopunny: "Victini's gotta be in here."  
[ opens door ]  
Mewtwo: "Not you guys again!"  
[ Gardevoir throws a Shadow Ball at Mewtwo, then Gallade charges after him with Night Slash, both attacks hit, weakening him ]  
Mew: "Master!"  
[ Kirlia throws an Energy Ball at Mew, then Pikachu zaps it with Thunder ]  
Gallade: "Victini! We come to rescue you!"  
Victini: "Nobody hurts my master!"  
Kirlia: "Your master?"  
Gardevoir: "Victini, snap out of it!"  
Victini: "You're not gonna like this at all."  
[ Victini gives out energy to Mewtwo and Mew ]  
Mewtwo: "You're gonna regret this!"  
[ Mewtwo charges at the heroes and uses SelfDestruct, but Gardevoir uses Protect at the last second ]  
Gardevoir: "Take cover!"  
[ Mewtwo explodes and Gallade and Lopunny were caught in the blast ]  
Lopunny: "Ugh! You're gonna get it!  
[ Lopunny unleashes a fury of Dizzy Punches at Mew, knocking it out ]  
Pikachu: "We're saving you and that's that, Victini!"  
Victini: "No need. I'm one of them."  
Gallade: "Come on, Victini! You're not evil."  
Victini: "Get out or I'll incinerate you!"  
(Gardevoir flips TV channel)

On TV: Meloetta singing love melody

Victini: "Wha? What's that?"  
Lopunny: "That's Meloetta's love melody."  
Victini: "That's lovely and relaxing."  
[ Gardevoir and Lopunny sing along ]  
[ Gallade sings along ]  
[ Ralts, Kirlia, and Pikachu sing along ]

5 minutes later...

Victini: "Oh Gardevoir, that was lovely! I wanna be good from now on."  
Gardevoir: "Okay. Beheeyem?"  
Beheeyem: "Intrude-"  
Gardevoir (Uses Hypnosis on Beheeyem): "Get Victini's memories back to where it was."  
Beheeyem: "Yes... madam." (a flash alters Victini's memories, reverting back to previous)

Victini: "Wha... What am I doing here?"  
Gardevoir: "We gotta get you out of here! Let's Go!"

The heroes run to the hangar and escape in the transports

Gardevoir: "Take it away, Zekrom!"

Zekrom attacks the space station using Bolt Strike

Computer: "System overload. Self-destruct sequence initiated. The base will explode in 2 minutes."  
Deoxys: "CURSES! WE GOTTA EVACUATE EVERYBODY OUTTA THIS PLACE!"

Mew: "Master, wake up!"  
Mewtwo: "Huh? What?"  
Mew: "The base is gonna blow up, we gotta get out!"  
Mewtwo: "Right."

Deoxys: "ZEKROM, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT"  
[ Deoxys charges after Zekrom using Psycho Boost, but gets blasted by Reshiram's Fusion Flare ]

Mew looks at screen that read "THE BASE WILL EXPLOD IN 60 SECONDS."  
Mew: "Where's the second E in explode?"

Mewtwo: "Reshiram and Zekrom, you're gonna get it."  
Mew (transforms into Mewtwo) "Double time!"

Mewtwo and Mew both use Psystrike on Reshiram and Zekrom, but the dragons counterattack with Blue Fire and Bolt Strike, respectively, hitting both Mewtwo and Mew and send them back to the space station that's about to explode

Mewtwo: "Aaahhhhhhhhh! Not again! I hate them! I hate them all! I hate those gamers! I hate those dragons! I hate Alicorn Twilight! AND I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"  
Mew: "Master, what hedgehog are you referring to?"  
Mewtwo: "I don't know!"

Computer: "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  
[ Mewtwo hits the wall hard and faints ]  
Mew: "Master!"  
[ Space station explodes ]

Gallade: "Yeehaw! We saved Victini."  
Gardevoir: "And defeated Mewtwo and Mew once more."  
Gallade: "Reshiram, Zekrom, I thank you all. You deserve a good rest."  
[ Reshiram and Zekrom return to their orbs ]  
Gallade/Gardevoir/Kirlia: "Engage Autopilot. Set coordinates to the Pokémon Center in the west part of PokéCity."  
Computer: "Coordinates set. Autopilot engaged"  
Gallade/Gardevoir/Kirlia: "Activate Hyper Drive"  
Computer: "Entering lightspeed."

Back at the Pokémon Center...  
Lucario: "Thank goodness you're back!"  
Victini: "Hi Lucario! Hi Blaziken!"  
Blaziken: "We're so glad that Victini's back."  
Audino: "You guys are in tip top shape. Take care!"  
Gardevoir: "One more thing before we go." [ dials phone ]  
[ phone rings ]  
Chespin: "Hello Gardevoir."  
Gardevoir: "Chespin, we saved Victini."  
Chespin: "That's good news. Come back to the convention."  
Gardevoir: "Yes we will. Lucario and Blaziken are back to normal. Lopunny decided to tag along."  
Chespin: "Great! We'll continue the tour at 8:00 PM."  
Gardevoir: "Thank you so much! We'll get there as soon as we can. Bye."  
Chespin: "Bye." [ phone beeps ]  
Gardevoir: "We're going back to the tour."  
[ everybody cheers ]  
Gallade: "First things first..."

At the antique store...  
Absol: "Gallade, did you save Victini?"  
Gallade: "Yes I did and I'm here to return these."  
Absol: "Thank you very much. I'm so glad that everything's back to normal."  
Gallade: "Your welcome."

Back at the convention we go...  
Chespin: "Now, with Victini saved and brought back here, It's time for our ceremony!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "With such bravery in saving Victini from the clutches of Mewtwo and Mew, the VGMVP award goes to... Gardevoir and Gallade!"  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Gardevoir: "Thank you very much guys! I would like to say that it would've been different if we hadn't been here."  
Gallade: "And it is awesome. Taking on a brave mission to save Victini, we also saved Pikachu in the same situation weeks ago."  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Gardevoir: "And one more thing before we go..." [ kisses Gallade on the cheek ]  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Thank you guys for being here! Now for the finale, let's show you how Pokémon Yellow is modified from the inside-out. Enjoy."

10 minutes later...  
Chespin: "Here it comes you guys, there's gonna be a surprise in a couple of minutes."

A couple of minutes later...  
an 8-bit rendition of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme plays.  
[ cheers and applause ]  
Chespin: "Thank you very much for you guys being here! Goodnight everybody!"  
[ cheers and applause ]

And so, our heroes have rescued Victini and the tour is finished.  
Also, Mewtwo and Mew were blasted into oblivion once again.

THE END of BOOK 2

* * *

Quickies: THE BASE WILL EXPLOD IN 60 SECONDS is a typo/misspelling of a word in the phrase in the NES game Bionic Commando.


	19. Book 3 - A New Foe Appears?

Recapping Book 1  
Mewtwo tried to rule the world by hiring various Pokémon in PokéCity, but failed.  
He kidnapped Pikachu, but was saved later.

Book 2  
Mewtwo again tried to take the world over by kidnapping Victini and using him as a slave.  
But the gamers were able to save Victini, and blew the space station to smitherines.

Now... Book 3

Deoxys: "IS EVERYBODY OKAY?"  
Elgyem 1/2/3/Beheeyem/Clefable/Cleffa 1/2/3/4/5/Clefairy 1/2: "Yes."  
Registeel: "Request status."  
Elgyem 1/2/3: "We're... okay."  
Beheeyem: "All... systems... normal."  
Clefable: "Transport full of Cleffa and Clefairy are safe."  
Porygon-Z: "Water tank full of Staryu and Starmie."  
Marshtomp: "All other guests are in cargo ship."  
Registeel: "SIR, WE'RE MISSING SOMETHING..."  
Deoxys: "WHAT IS?" (looks at screen) "THIS CAN'T BE GOOD. GUYS, I'LL BE BACK."

Mew:"Master? Master, are you okay?! Master?! MASTER!"

Mewtwo is out in space unconcious, not responding. Is he really dead? We're not telling!

Anyway, let's begin...  
Pikachu: "Fennekin, go faster!"  
Chespin: "Betcha can't catch me!"  
Fennekin: "Hey! Slow down!"  
Froakie: "Ribbit."  
Gardevoir: "Hey kids, enjoying the new show?"  
Ralts/Kirlia: "Yeah."  
Chespin: "We gotta get to Xerneas and fast!"  
Fennekin: "Got it!"

At Lucario's house...  
Lucario: "Wily's going down the third time! Yeah!"  
( phone rings )  
Lucario: "Hello."  
Blaziken: "I have beaten Akuma on Super Street Fighter II Turbo!"  
Lucario: "Yes, and I have beaten the first three Mega Man games."  
Blaziken: "Yeah, and what about the other seven?"  
Lucario: "I will get to them, but I don't have a SNES or any 7th gen console."  
Blaziken: "I played the 8-bit version of Mega Man 7."  
Lucario: "Really? What is it for?"  
Blaziken: "You can download it and play it on your computer."  
Lucario: "Sweet! Let me do that now! Bye!"

Back out in space...  
( a space ship approaches )  
Mew: "Deoxys, please don't tell me he's..."  
Deoxys: "I'M AFRAID SO."  
Mew: "Oh why did he?" (sobbing) "I wish he could come back."  
( somewhere in a distance, a glowing star appears )  
Mew: "Is it something I said?"  
Deoxys: "COULD BE."  
Mew: "It's Jirachi!"  
Jirachi: "I heard that you're... OH MY! What happened to Mewtwo?!"  
Mew: "Please help him! I wish he can come back."  
Jirachi: "Your wish is my command. Stand back!"  
[ Jirachi goes up to Mewtwo and used Healing Wish to restore his life ]  
Mewtwo: "Wha... where am I?"  
Mew: "Master! You're alive!"  
Mewtwo: "What just happened?"  
Deoxys: "YOU HAD A FATEFUL ENCOUNTER WITH RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM."  
Mewtwo: "Oh, those dragons-"  
Deoxys: "THERE'S NO NEED. LET'S GO. TO MY SHIP."  
Mew: "Master, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"  
Mewtwo: "Right. Bye Jirachi!"  
Jirachi: "Bye Mewtwo. Take Care!"

Back at the house...  
Kirlia: "That was awesome!"  
Ralts: "Yeah! That's just the first episode."  
Gardevoir: "We're planning a summer vacation. It is just three weeks away."  
Kirlia: "Yeah! Sounds fun!"  
Gallade: "I know of one game. Town & Country Surf Designs."  
Kirlia: "I'll get the Roll & Rocker!"  
Pikachu: "Surf's up!"  
Gallade: "You are doing good."  
Pikachu: "Yes.. Whoa!"  
Gardevoir: "Watch out for the tidal wave!"  
Pikachu: "Oh! I have one chance left."  
Kirlia: "Uh-oh! Don't mess up!"  
Pikachu: "I gotta build up speed..." (splash) "Oh! Wipeout!"  
Ralts: "Nice try!"  
( phone rings )  
Gardevoir: "Yes?"  
Reuniclus: "Gothitelle's gotten sick!"  
Gallade: "This is serious! Get her to a Pokémon Center right away!"  
Reuniclus: "We can't! I can't even drive!"  
Gardevoir: "We'll get there as soon as we can."  
Reuniclus: "Thanks. Bye!"  
Gallade: "Kids, let's get going."

Meanwhile in space...  
Mewtwo: "Where are we going?"  
Deoxys: "TO A BETTER SPACE STATION THAT'S INDESTRUCTIBLE."  
Mew: "So, where is that?"  
Deoxys: "ABOUT HALFWAY TO MARS."  
Mewtwo: "A place where nobody will know what hit them?"  
Deoxys: "YOU CAN SAY THAT."

At the Pokémon Center...  
Audino: "Relax. You just have a fever."  
Gallade: "A fever?"  
Audino: "Yes. the thermometer reads 101. Here's a bag of ice to cool you down."  
Gardevoir: "Take it easy, Gothitelle. Reuniclus will be here with you."

The next day at Lucario's house...  
Lucario: "With all the Japanese text, I don't what they're talking about."  
( phone rings )  
Lucario: "Oh not now." *answers phone* "What?"  
Pikachu: "I'm practicing my skills surfboarding. I mastered my surfing skills on California Games."  
Lucario: "Yeah, well I-"  
Kirlia: "Hi Lucario! We'll be going on vacation in three weeks. Wanna go with us?"  
Lucario: "Well..."  
Gardevoir: "Three weeks from yesterday, which is 20 days."  
Gallade: "It will be a 3 day 2 night stay at PokéIsland Resort for PK$1000 per Pokémon."  
Lucario: "I would love to go!"  
Gardevoir: "It's gonna be awesome! The six of us will be basking under the sun, and be surfing at high tide."  
...

At the space station...  
Deoxys: "We have made it..."

Mew: "Whoa... That thing is huge..."  
Mewtwo: "I need to find somewhere to relax here."  
Deoxys: "They have one of the best saunas and hottubs out in the entire galaxy."

Beheeyem: "Welcome aboard..."  
Mew: "Where do I find a sauna?"  
Clefable: "Allow me. This has to be one of the most steamy of all steamiest saunas out there. Take your time in there."  
Mewtwo: "Ahh... that feels good."  
Mew: "Yeah... this is really steamy..."  
Mewtwo: "Tell you what. When we get relaxed and refreshed and get a good night's sleep, We will plan our next attack in PokéCity whenever the time is right."

Back at Gallade's residence while he, Gardevoir, the kids and Pikachu have dinner...  
Ralts: "I can't stop thinking about our vacation."  
Gallade: "Are you gonna finish eating those lettuce leaves?"  
Kirlia: "Mom, can I have more macaroni?"  
Gardevoir: "Sure you can."  
Gallade: "Pikachu, isn't that a lot of ketchup?"  
Pikachu: "Yeah..."  
Gallade: "Look at the time, I gotta go to bed."  
...

The next day at the space ship...  
Mew: *yawn* "Good morning..."  
(looks over at Mewtwo and noticed something different about him)  
Mew: "Whoa! Who are you?!"  
Mewtwo: "Hey it's me, your master."  
Mew: "You don't look anything like my master."  
Computer: "He is still the same Pokémon."  
Mewtwo: "Let me look at myself in a mirror."  
Mew: "Computer, did he change form?"  
Computer: "Yes he did, he changed into his Awakening forme."  
Mewtwo: "Whoa! I look different now. My figure is different, my tail is attached to my head, and my curves are more masculine."  
Mew: "Yes, do you like?"  
Mewtwo: "Yeah, after seventeen years, I'll never look the same."  
Clefable: "Breakfast time! Wha-! What happened to you Mewtwo?"  
Mewtwo: "Well I undergone a form change and I feel more better than before."  
Clefable: "Guys, come quick! Look at Mewtwo's new look!"  
Spectators: "Look at that!" "Did he just have a makeover?" "Looks like he's more confident." "Mewtwo's new form?" "He looks much cooler. about 20% cooler." "Awesome!" "Can I have your autograph?"  
Mewtwo: "Well, we gotta-"  
Deoxys: "We got a new mission assigned for you pilots, Finding life in Mars."  
Mew: "Can we go?"  
Deoxys: "No! You still need rest."  
Mewtwo: "But I feel a lot better, I'll give it my 120%"  
Deoxys: "This mission is dangerous, remember the last time? you were almost obliterated."  
Mew: "And he was revived by Jirachi."  
Deoxys: "Yes, but I'm not allowing you to go out there risking your lives again."  
Mewtwo: "Look, I'm the strongest legendary Pokémon in the whole universe! You gotta let me out there!"  
Deoxys: "Beheeyem, take him away."  
Mewtwo: "You're not believing me? You're disgracing your squad."

To be continued...


	20. A Nightly Ambition

The Wednesday of the same week...

Gardevoir: "There are 17 more days 'til our vacation."  
Gallade: "I know. Marco!"  
Ralts: "Polo."  
Gallade: "Marco!"  
Pikachu: "Polo."  
Gallade: "Marco!"  
Neighbor Raichu: "Polo!"  
Gallade/Kirlia: "Huh?"  
Gardevoir: "A Raichu?"  
Raichu: "I heard you're going on vacation."  
Kirlia: "It's at the PokéIsland Resort."  
Raichu: "That's cool."

At the space station during debriefing.  
Deoxys: "Unfortunately the finding life in Mars mission was a failure, I hope we don't mess up again. You're dismissed."  
Mew: "You ready?"  
Mewtwo: "I guess I am."  
( opens door )  
Deoxys: "Well lookie here."  
Mewtwo: "If you would've sent me out there, I could've helped them out with the mission."  
Clefable: "Stop it Mewtwo."  
Mew: "He's right. Not sending him out is the reason the last mission failed."  
Deoxys: "Tell you what. How about a training sim before you get ready?"  
Mewtwo: "Nah, I don't need it, besides I been a pilot for years."  
Deoxys: "Really? My record says you're new."  
Mewtwo: "Computer, I've flown before, am I right?  
Computer: "Negative."  
Deoxys: "Just take the training."  
Mewtwo: "Fine."

Later that evening...  
Deoxys: "How did it go?"  
Mewtwo: "Great."  
Deoxys: "Tell you what, I've got a mission for you at midnight PST where everybody in PokéCity are asleep."

Back at home...  
Gardevoir: "Kids, bedtime."  
Kirlia: "Aw, five more minutes?"  
Gardevoir: "It's now or you won't play tomorrow."  
Kirlia: "Fine"  
Gardevoir: *shuts off the NES* "Good for you. Brush your teeth and go to bed."  
Pikachu: "Good night Gardevoir."  
Gallade: "Good night Ralts."  
Ralts: "Good night Dad."  
Kirlia: "Good noght Mom."  
Gardevoir: "Good night Kirlia."  
Gallade: "Good night my sweetness."  
Gardevoir: "Good night my big love."  
*Gardevoir and Gallade kiss*

Back at the space station...  
Deoxys: "I have a mission assigned to you."  
Mewtwo: "Goodness. I just want to hear it."  
Deoxys: "First, what you have to do is place a beacon near the residence of Gardevoir and Gallade."  
Mewtwo: "I know them."  
Deoxys: "Second, place a bomb to where Machamp and Weavile are jailed."  
Mewtwo: "Yes, and one question."  
Deoxys: "Yes?"  
Mewtwo: "If they have an appointment, what do I do?"  
Deoxys: "Just break in to their place, and look at their calendar. Set the date to that of the appointment on the beacon and line the trip wire with the front door."  
Mewtwo: "Okay?"  
Deoxys: "Then set the date and time for when the bomb to go off in the afternoon."  
Mewtwo: "Got that."  
Deoxys: "Good luck."

Later that night in PokéCity...  
Mewtwo: "This must be where they live."  
Mewtwo: "This is Thursday, June 13, 2013. Hmm..."  
*sets the beacon to activate in 2013.06.29 at 00:00*  
*places beacon under a window behind a bush aligned with the front door*  
Over at the jail  
Mewtwo peeks in a window to see Machamp and Weavile sleeping in their cell  
*sets the bomb to go off in 2013.06.30 at 13:37*  
*buries the bomb in the ground*

Back at the space station...  
Deoxys: "You got everything in place?"  
Mewtwo: "Yes I did."  
Deoxys: "Good for you. Your first mission was a success."  
Mewtwo: "When is the next mission?"  
Deoxys: "Two weeks friday."

Later in the day...  
"Feel the power." "VIDEO POWER."  
Mewtwo: "Too retro."  
Ash: "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"  
Mewtwo: "Overseen."  
Mobster: "One... Two... Ten!" *gunshots*  
Mewtwo: "Too dark."  
Roll: "It's Gutsman!" *DUN DUUUUUUUN*  
Mewtwo: "Not cliche."  
Dr. Robotnik: "Snooping as usual, I see?"  
Mewtwo: "Ugh, there's nothing good on TV."  
Mew: "What about My Little Pony?"  
Mewtwo: "Seen 'em all."  
Mew: "No! the Classics."  
Mewtwo: "Oh. Those..."  
*Firefly crashes into Applejack* *ponies laugh*  
Applejack: "Apple sauce, anyone?"

Next day back at home...  
Ralts: "We played California Games, Summer Games, Town and Country, Track and Field II, Jaws, Silent Service, Black Bass, and we have only 16 days left 'til our vacation."  
Kirlia: "And after we seen four episodes of Fennekin and Friends, we'll be going that day."  
Gallade: "Okay we'll see about that."  
*phone rings*  
Gardevoir: "I got it." *answers phone* "Hello?"  
Reuniclus: "Hello there. Gothitelle is doing better. I'm waiting for you to pick us up. Bye."  
Gardevoir: "Let's go."

Back at the space station...  
Clefable: "We've completed work on your observer ship."  
Mewtwo: "Okay, and soon, we are gonna dominate an entire city, then the whole galaxy!"  
Clefable: "Yes, but you have 15 days for your next mission."  
Mewtwo: "What about my ship? What does it have?"  
Clefable: "It's got lightspeed capabilities, advanced weaponry, million mile zoom, and radio frequency modulation. There are also four communicators to give to the escapists."  
Mewtwo: "That will certainly help. See ya in the briefing room."  
Clefable: "Take good care of yourself."  
Mewtwo: "I will! Hey Mew, ready to relax in the sauna again?"  
Mew: "I would like to."

A while later...  
Mewtwo: "Since I am in my new form, there is room for you to sit in front of me."  
Mew: "Yeah. 'Cause you look cooler now, I could sit in front of you."  
Mewtwo: "Well, I guess you would since I am a clone of you and you would like me more."  
Mew: "And I am gonna do just that."  
Mew sits in front of Mewtwo and her pink tail is wrapped around his leg.  
Then Mewtwo holds Mew firmly.  
Mew: "So, are your still thinking about your mission?"  
Mewtwo: "Yeah. I have this planned, I go to the blast site, and I throw the communicators at the escapists and I'll assist them."  
Mew: "Okay, so will you allow me to go with you in your mission?"  
Mewtwo: "Well I don't know."  
Mew: "Well you are my master, and it's up to you."  
Mewtwo moves Mew upwards towards his face and turns her around.  
Mewtwo: "Of course it is. Why would I ever doubt myself?"  
Mew: "Oh master, You wouldn't doubt yourself, You are very powerful and legendary."  
Mewtwo: "You are correct." *kisses Mew on her forehead*  
Clefable: "How is it going? Wha- what are you-?"  
Mewtwo: "Relax. I just kissed her forehead."  
Clefable: "Look, you can't be loving your friend in here, go to your room to do it."

Back in their room...  
Mewtwo: "Okay, 5 episodes down, 60 to go."  
Mew: "The Williams family are the humans who are friends with ponies."  
Mewtwo: "Yes. G2 is the only generation without an animation adaptation."  
Mew: "There isn't?"  
Mewtwo: "We can stay up all day and all night watching this until it's over."

Saturday, back at home...  
Fennekin: "Chespin, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
Chespin: "Apology accepted, Fennekin."  
Pikachu: "We're here."  
Froakie: *ribbit*  
Announcer: "To be continued..."  
Ralts: "Aw..."  
Kirlia: "We have to wait until next week..."  
Gardevoir: "What's wrong?"  
Ralts: "Nothing. This is another cliffhanger of what seems to be a multi part episode."  
Gardevoir: "Oh I see. By the way, we have 14 days 'til our vacation starts."

Back at the space station...  
Mewtwo: "Rise and shine, Mew."  
Mew: "Morning master."  
Mewtwo: "I've watched two specials, a movie, and all 65 episodes. I think I got it covered when it comes to My Little Pony."  
Mew: "We not quite done, we got My Little Pony Tales and G3 to contend with."  
Mewtwo: "Oh, my Celestia."

To be continued...


	21. Space Filler

Monday morning at the space station...

Mewtwo: "Man, My Little Pony G3 is the worst when it comes to animation."  
Mew: "Yeah, especially the short lived G3.5."  
Mewtwo: "I say that G1 had a good start, Tales is not bad either, but it doesn't compare with G1. G3 was all too cutesy and with all that saccharine. G4 has to be the best generation. Bar none."  
Mew: "Yeah with 11 more days to our next mission, we'll do our best."  
Computer: "Alert! Unidentified object spotted. Awating response..."  
Mewtwo: "We gotta get going. This may be serious."

At Lucario's house...  
Lucario: "I'm already at Level 9, got the red ring and the silver arrow. Now time to face Ganon."  
*Telephone rings*  
*Picks up phone*  
Lucario: "Hello?"  
Gardevoir: "Gallade has completed Zelda II."  
Lucario: "Yes, while I'm already up to Ganon in the second quest."  
Gardevoir: "Well good for you. Hope you beat the game."  
Lucario: "I will. Bye." *hangs up* "Now, where was I?"

Out in space...  
Mew: "There it is! We see it."  
Magnezone: "INTRUDER ALERT! WHO DARES APPROACH ME?"  
Deoxys: "GUYS BE CAREFUL. HE COULD BE DANGEROUS."  
Magneone: "YOU LEFT ME WITH NO CHOICE."  
*Magnezone fires a Zap Cannon at Deoxys' starship*  
Deoxys: "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!"  
Mewtwo: "Whoa! That was close."  
Clefable: "The energy from the Zap Cannon can disable our ships if we're not careful."  
Magnezone: "FIRST I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THEN YOUR SPACE STATION."  
Mewtwo: "That's what you think! Take this!."  
*Mewtwo fires a barrage of missiles at Magnezone's ship*  
*Magnezone fires another Zap Cannon at the missiles, but unable to repel*  
*The missiles hit Magnezone's ship, destroying it*  
Magnezone: "THEY'RE... TOO... STRONG... GOTTA... EJECT..."  
*Magnezone ejects from its exploding ship*  
Clefable: "Bet it won't come back to attack us again. We're safe for now."

Later that evening at Gallade's house...  
Gallade: "Well, there's 12 more days 'til our vacation starts. Be sure we get enough rest."

Well, I hope to get this filler done before the vacation starts in chapter 4 of this book. And Mewtwo's next mission starts the day before the vacation.  
Enough chit chat. Let's fast forward to Friday.

At the space station...  
Mew: "I can't wait to take over PokéCity."  
Mewtwo: "Hmm... What's on T.V.?  
*flips channels*  
Mighty Mouse: "Here I come to save the day!"  
Luigi: "I say he's hot on our tail."  
Sinistar: "Beware, I live."  
Game Show Contestant: "Well I think I'll have to take a P."  
King Leonidas: "THIS! IS! SPARTA!"  
Mewtwo: "There's nothing to watch!"  
Mew: "Are you kidding? There's 5,000 channels. Try searching."

Next day...  
Kirlia: "Great episode!"  
Gardevoir: "7 days 'til it's vacation time! Time for some Super Spike V'Ball!"

Gallade: "Ralts, here it comes. Get ready to spike."  
Ralts: "Hi-ya!"  
Gallade: "Way to go!"

Kirlia: "Mom, heads up!"  
Gardevoir: "I know! Oh!"  
Ralts: "Nice block, dad."

Gallade: "Okay, it's 14 all in this decisive third game of the match."  
Gardevoir: "Nice ace serve, Kirlia."

Kirlia: "Get ready, mom."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah! Woo-hoo!"  
Gallade: "Congratulations."  
*phone rings*  
Gardevoir: "Hello?"  
Lucario: "Oh yes! I hit the jackpot!"  
Gallade: "You did? How much was it?"  
Lucario: "It was 87 million PokéDollars."  
Kirlia: "You got a lot of money now."  
Lucario: "Yes I do. I'll just take the lumpsum and we'll all be set."  
Pikachu: "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Maybe you can ask out Blaziken and Gothitelle and if they want to go."  
Lucario: "Okay. I'll try."

Gothitelle: "What? I'm not going on vacation. I'm too busy forseeing things."

Blaziken: "I'm sorry Lucario, but I'm too busy training to be the best kick-boxer."

Lucario: "They are not interested."  
Kirlia: "Oh that's too bad."  
Lucario: "Gotta go. Bye."

Wednesday afternoon...  
Castform: "...Tonight, a chance for rain, increasing early tomorrow. It'll start to clear up on Friday."  
Psyduck: "The winner of last week's jackpot of 87 million PokéDollars showed up and took a lumpsum of 58 million PokéDollars."  
Mewtwo: "Oh man! They got the money and we don't! But at least they're going on vacation."  
Mew: "Yeah?"  
Mewtwo: "And while they're still basking in the sun, they will never know what will hit them!" (evil laughter)  
Mew: "The mission is in 2 days. We should get prepared."

That Friday...  
Lucario: "I booked a flight for 6, and a 3 day, 2 night stay at PokéIsland Resort."  
Gallade: "That's good. Hope that everything is fine."  
Lucario: "It will be. What could possibly go wrong?"  
Gallade: "Okay, we'll see you later."

At the space station briefing room...  
Clefable: "Mewtwo and Mew, you'll be taking the observer ship. You'll be watching over the earth. When it reaches sunday morning, call the Jail, speak to Weavile, whisper to him "There's a bomb that's about to go off, you're soon to be broken out of jail. Don't tell anyone." Call the jail again, speak to Machamp, whisper to him the same sentence."  
Mewtwo: "Got it."  
Clefable: "Good luck."

In the hangar...  
Beheeyem: "Good luck. You'll need it."  
Mewtwo: "Okay, we're taking off."  
Mew: "This should be a piece of cake."  
Mewtwo: "Set coordinates to Earth."  
Computer: "Coordinates set. Your objective is to observe PokéCity."  
Mew: "Enter lightspeed."

Later at Gallade's house at night...  
Gardevoir: "The vacation's tomorrow, Better get some sleep."  
Gallade: "Good night, Ralts, Kirlia, and Pikachu."  
Ralts and Kirlia: "Good night mom and dad."  
Gardevoir: "Good night to you too."  
Pikachu: "Good Night, Gardevoir and Gallade."

Back at the observer ship.  
Computer: "You have arrived at your destination. It's 11:55."  
Mewtwo: "It's almost midnight, and the beacon is about to activate."  
Clefable: "Good, and when the bomb does go off, go aid Machamp and Weavile in their escape."  
Mewtwo: "Okay. While Gardevoir and Lucario are on vacation, there's no way they can save their city from mass destruction!"  
(Mewtwo and Mew burst out in laughter)

Well, Mewtwo and Mew are playing out their plans right. Our avid gamers are going on vacation. What will be the fate of PokéCity? Check out chapter 4.

To be continued...


	22. Paradise

The next saturday...  
Announcer: Be sure to join us next week for another exciting episode of Fennekin and Friends.  
Gardevoir: "Okay. Today's the day we're going on our vacation."  
*knock on door*  
Gallade: "I'll get it." *opens door* "Well hi Lucario."  
Lucario: "Here I have six round trip tickets and booked a three day two night stay at the PokéIsland Resort.  
Gardevoir: "Kids, pack your bags and let's go."  
Kirlia: "Alright! We're going on vacation!"  
Pikachu: "It's time."

Mewtwo: "Yes... they will be on their way on vacation, and their city will be hopeless."  
Clefable: "Good. How much time left until the bomb goes off?"  
Mewtwo: "About 28 1/2 hours."  
Clefable: "And how is Mew doing?"  
Mewtwo: "Well she is busy playing the Nintendo 64..."  
Clefable: "I didn't say what, I said how."  
Mewtwo: "She's doing fine."  
Clefable: "When the bomb goes off, you will be aiding in the prisoners' escape."  
Mewtwo: "Yeah and soon, the whole city will be mine! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile at the airport.  
Pidgeot: "Welcome. I see you have made your reservation at PokéIsland Resort."  
Lucario: "That is correct. I'm Lucario, and these are my friends."  
Gardevoir: "Hi I'm Gardevoir, this is my husband Gallade, and these are my kids Ralts and Kirlia."  
Pikachu: "And I'm Pikachu."  
Lucario: "And us six are on our way."  
Pidgeot: "Stop! The five of you bipeds and one quadriped."  
Pikachu: "Wait. I can walk on twos also."  
Pidgeot: "There is a guideline that states Pokémon other than bipeds will have to be in cages."  
*a Staraptor grabs Pikachu with its talons*  
Pikachu: "Hey! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!"  
Staraptor: "You're going with the other Pokémon."  
Pikachu: "I'm fine with my friends. I can be with them and wear a belt like the bipeds."  
Staraptor: "No! You're going in the cage and that's that!"  
Pikachu: (grunts) "Why me?"

A while later, in a plane...  
Gardevoir: (sighs) "I wonder how Pikachu's doing..."  
Pikachu: "Boy. I see Zigzagoons, Lillipups, and Skittys, oh my. Even Quagsire, a couple Natu, and a few Eevees."  
Gallade: "Can I have more coffee?"  
Tranquill: "Sure."  
Lucario: "I hope everything's okay."

At Gothitelle's palace...  
Gothitelle: "What's this? A... a pending disaster? I gotta get ahold of Gallade right away!"  
*dial tone*  
Gardevoir: "Sorry we're on vacation right now, please-"  
Gothitelle: "I gotta get ahold of Blaziken then."  
*dial tone*  
*Phone rings*  
Blaziken: "Hello?"  
Gothitelle: "This is very crucial. There is a disaster waiting to happen."  
Blaziken: "I'll get to your house right away!"

Meanwhile on vacation...  
Gardevoir: "Geronimo!"  
*splash*  
Kirlia laughs  
Gallade: "See how long I can breathe underwater." *dives underwater*  
Pikachu: "Surf's up!"  
Lucario: "(sighs) what a good day for a tan."  
Pikachu: "Look at all the Wingulls, and all the Swannas. Time to put what I learned to the test."  
Gallade: "Marco!"  
Kirlia: "Polo!"  
Gallade: "Marco!"  
Lucario: "Polo!"  
Gallade: "Marco!"  
Lopunny: "Polo!"  
Gardevoir: "Who said that?"  
Lopunny: "Up for some beach volleyball?"  
Kirlia: "I would like to! How about it, mom?"  
Gardevoir: "I guess it would be worth the try."  
Pikachu: "Alright. time to ride the waves."  
Pikachu: "Time for the 720 backflip!"  
Gallade: "Alright. It's Lopunny and Medicham vs Gardevoir and Kirlia."  
Lopunny: "Yeah!"  
Gallade: "3-1 Lopunny's team."  
Lopunny: "Ready?"  
Medicham: "Wha!"  
Gallade: "4-1"  
Gardevoir: "We need to block them."  
Kirlia: "Got it"  
Pikachu: "Watch out!"  
(Pokémon screaming)  
Pikachu: "Gnarly!"  
Gallade: "Alright, it's 13 all."

Back at Gothitelle's palace...  
Blaziken: "Then where is the disaster gonna happen?"  
Gothitelle: "I don't know where to pinpoint it exactly, but it could happen near the jail."  
Blaziken: "What?! That's where Gengar and Chandelure are being held."  
Gothitelle: "Yes. But I was able to trace a call from Mewtwo's ship."  
Blaziken: "Oh wouldn't he ever give up?"

Back to the vacation...  
Gallade: "It's 14-11 for Gardevoir's team. The next score for her will win it."  
Kirlia: "Ha!"  
Medicham: "Get ready Lopunny!"  
Lopunny: "Wha!"  
Gardevoir: "Nice block Kirlia!"  
Kirlia: "Get ready... Now!"  
Gardevoir: "Whoo! Yes! We won!"  
Lopunny: "Good game! We should do this again sometime."

At the hotel...  
Kirlia: "This is really funny!"  
Twilight: "Well it can't get any worse."  
(animals making noises)  
Fluttershy: "You're... going to LOVE MEEE!"  
Pikachu: "Ha ha ha! Very funny indeed."

A few hours later...  
Lucario: "Well, we need to get our beauty rest."  
Gardevoir: "Good night!"

Next day...  
Racio: "It's 1:00 in this great resort."  
Gardevoir: "Pikachu is surfing again."  
(a distant scream)  
Breloom: "There's a Sharpedo attack! Get everyone out of the water!"  
Pikachu: "Uh-oh! A Lopunny is under attack by a Sharpedo! Gotta save her!"  
Lucario: "Pikachu! Get over here now!"  
Medicham: "Lopunny's out there still."  
(an electric attack is seen from afar)  
Gallade: "Pikachu!"  
Lopunny: "You saved my life!"  
Pikachu: "I did. I'M COMING!"  
Ralts: "He's coming! Pikachu's coming back."  
Pikachu: "I'll get you to safety."  
Lopunny: "P-P-Pikachu... look behind you."  
Pikachu: "What? It's just a wave..."  
(a giant water Pokémon emerges from th2 water and lets out a roar)  
Lopunny: "It's a G-G-...Gyarados!"  
Pikachu: "What? Piece of cake. Let me after him."  
Lopunny: "O-okay."  
Pikachu: "PiiikaaaaachuuuUUUUU!"  
(Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it's stopped by Gyarados's Dragon Pulse)  
Lopunny: "Swim for it!"  
Pikachu: "He's gaining on us!"  
(Gyarados bites Lopunny and holds her in his mouth)  
*Lopunny screams real loud*  
Medicham: "Lopunny!"  
Golduck: "Let me save her!" (splash)  
Pikachu: "Lopunny I'll save you! PiiikaaaaachuuuUUUUU!"  
(Gyarados dives underwater with Lopunny)  
Golduck: "Pikachu, have you seen Lopunny?"  
Pikachu: "Yes, she's underwater with Gyarados. She's gonna get eaten if you don't do something."  
Golduck: "Tell you what, I'll lure him out of the water, wait for my signal, and then zap him!"  
Pikachu: "Got it!"

Golduck: "Hey Gyarados! Betcha like to eat me instead of her!  
(Gyarados roars and chases Golduck to surface)  
Golduck: (after surfacing) "Get ready..."  
(Gyarados surfaces)  
Golduck: "Now!"  
Pikachu: "PiiikaaaaachuuuUUUUU!"  
(Pikachu zapd Gyarados, and apparently Lopunny)  
(Gyarados lets Lopunny loose from his jaws)  
Pikachu: "I got the surfboard."

Lopunny: "You saved my life."  
Pikachu: "It was nothin'"  
Lucario: "Aahhhhh!"  
Gardevoir: "What now?!"  
Lucario: "My aura is giving me a strong message... Ahhhhhh!"  
Gallade: "Let's get to the hotel right away!"

Reporter Psyduck: "This just in. An explosion happened near the jail in PokéCity."  
Gallade: "Oh, my Arceus! You gotta see this!"  
Reporter Psyduck: "This could be a planned attack that happened this date. It is unknown what started it or who's responsible."  
Gardevoir: "Oh my! We gotta call Blaziken."

So, an attack on the city was planned. That could mean one thing.  
Either Mewtwo was behind it, or something different.  
Find out next time in Chapter 5 - PokéCity Under Siege.

To be continued...


	23. PokéCity Under Siege

Lucario: "Ahhhh! There it is again! It's getting worse!"  
Gardevoir: "We gotta get going! Our city needs us!"

Gallade: "Sorry, reservation's cancelled. Duty calls!"  
Ursaring: "Where are you going?"  
Gardevoir: "Back to PokéCity of course!"

Meanwhile in PokéCity...  
Reporter Meowth: "Yeah we are following breaking news with this report, and it's getting dangerous out here. the Herdier patrol can't seem to stop the breakouts. There seems to be something stronger behind this madness."  
Beheeyem: "You... cannot... stop... us."  
Mewtwo: "That's right, bring them here... And what are you doing here? Recording me?" (He hurls a Shadow Ball towards Camera Operator Wobbuffet, hitting him, causing him to drop the camera, shattering it to pieces)  
Reporter Psyduck: "Apparently, the camera streaming the footage got destroyed. We'll get a replacement camera as soon as we can."

Mewtwo: "How are you, Poké Citizens? All your city are belong to me! You are on the way to destruction!"  
All: "What you say?"  
Mewtwo: "You have no chance to survive, make your time! Ha ha ha ha!"

Later, in a flight back...  
Pilot Latios: "Unfortunately, the airport in PokéCity had to be put on lockdown It could be that the city is under siege by a Mewtwo. But don't panic, we're diverting to another airport where it's 20 miles away and much safer. In PokéTown."

30 minutes later...  
Lucario: "Man, it will take several hours to get there on foot."  
Gardevoir (calls phone): "Hello Blaziken? This is Gardevoir, We got back from our vacation early. Can you please get here and pick us up?"  
Blaziken: "Where are you at?"  
Gardevoir: "We're in PokéTown. It's west of PokéCity. We were diverted"  
Blaziken: "That's where I'm heading. Thanks."

20 minutes later...  
(honk)  
Lucario: "Blaziken!"  
Blaziken: "There's no time to lose! Lucario, get in the trunk. The rest of you, hop in!"  
Gardevoir and Gallade: "Right!"

30 minutes later...  
Mewtwo: "Keep it up, we're almost to downtown. And soon, nothing gets in my way."  
Blaziken: "Stop!"  
Kirlia: "You're not gonna get away with this!"  
Mewtwo: "Guys, back me up!"  
Lucario: "Get ready guys."  
Pikachu: "This is gonna be one heck of a thrill ride."  
Mewtwo: "Did you guys recall the last two times? Now this is my third time, and third time's the charm."  
Gardevoir: "I remember Machamp tried to kidnap Gothitelle."  
Lucario: "and that Weavile trying to fool me with some bootleg games."  
Blaziken: "and that Chande-"  
Mewtwo: "I had enough! Mew, take care of them!"  
Mew: "Yes master, whatever you say. I'll take you guys on with my team."  
Gallade: "Well my team's gonna win. You're going down!"

10 minutes later in the PokéCity arena...  
Gallade: "The match-ups are: Ralts vs. Elgyem..."  
Elgyem: "You... ready?"  
Ralts: "Bring it on!"  
Mew: "Kirlia vs. Beheeyem..."  
Beheeyem: "Your... number's... up."  
Kirlia: "So is yours."  
Gardevoir: "Gallade vs. Machamp..."  
Machamp: "Let's to this!"  
Gallade: "I'll defeat you."  
Weavile: "Gardevoir vs. Gengar..."  
Gengar: "Welcome to your doom."  
Gardevoir: "You don't scare me!"  
Blaziken: "Lucario vs. Weavile..."  
Weavile: "You again?"  
Lucario: "This'll be a piece of cake!"  
Mew: "Blaziken vs. Chandelure..."  
Chandelure: "Time for a rematch!"  
Blaziken: "You're on!"  
Pikachu: "And me, Pikachu vs. you, Mew!"  
Mew: "Ready to be humilated?"  
Pikachu: "This'll be shock and awe."  
Gothitelle: "I see you're all prepared for battle."  
Gallade: "Gothitelle? You're here to cheer us on?"  
Gothitelle: "Never played referee before, but... Battle begin!"

Meanwhile...

Mewtwo: "While they're distracted, nobody will stop me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Dragonite: "Dragon brigade, charge!"  
Mewtwo: "Guys, drop what you're doing and... charge!"  
*Dragonite uses Outrage on one of the prisoners (probably a Hypno) under Mewtwo's control*  
*A prisoner (probably a Feraligatr) uses Hydro Pump on one of the Bagons doing damage*  
*Dragonair (one of the dragon brigade) uses Dragon Pulse on one of the prisoners (an Electivire)*  
Staraptor: "It's total chaos going on! Everybody evacuate!"  
Kadabra: "Let's get out of here!"  
Lilligant: "Scramble!"  
Lopunny: "Evacuate!"  
(everyone else like Servine, Snorunt, Scyther, Jolteon, Teddiursa, and Kecleon running and screaming)  
Mewtwo: "Ha ha ha! Run cowards!"

Back at the arena...

Pikachu: "Piiiiikaaachuuuuuuu!" *Pikachu zaps Mew with Thunderbolt*  
*Kirlia used Hypnosis on Beheeyem, putting it to sleep*  
*Ralts fires an Energy Ball at Elgyem for a critical hit*  
*Lucario uses Close Combat on Weavile, knocking him out*  
Gothitelle: "Weavile is out."  
*Blaziken uses Thunderpunch on Chandelure, but keeps missing*  
*Chandelure then uses Shadow Ball on Blaziken*  
*Gardevoir throws Gengar using Psychic for a super effective hit*  
*Gallade uses Psycho Cut, hitting Machamp with a super effective critical hit, knocking him out*  
Gothitelle: "Machamp is out!"  
Gallade: "My blades are getting sharper."  
*Kirlia uses Magical Leaf on Beheeyem*  
*Blaziken uses Brave Bird, doing massive damage to Chandelure*  
*Gengar throws a Shadow Ball at Gardevoir, then hits her with Shadow Claw, knocking her out*  
Gallade: "Darling!"  
Gothitelle: "Gardevoir is out..."  
Gallade: "I'll get you for this, Gengar!"  
*Mew uses Bind on Pikachu* Mew: "Now there's no way for you to escape."  
*Blaziken finishes off Chandelure with Thunderpunch*  
Gothitelle: "Chandelure is out. it's 3-1."  
*Ralts uses Psychic and throws Elgyem in the air, knocking it out*  
*Kirlia uses Shadow Ball on Beheeyem, knocking it out*  
Gothitelle: "Elgyem and Beheeyem are out."  
*Gallade tries to hit Gengar using Night Slash, but Gengar keeps dodging and KO's Gallade with Shadow Claw*  
Ralts and Kirlia: "Daddy!"  
Gothitelle: "Oh no. Gallade is down and out. It's 5-2."  
Mew: "I'm gonna finish you off!"  
Pikachu: "Oh yeah? Well take this! Piiiiikaaachuuuuuuu!" *Pikachu zaps Mew with Thunderbolt, which causes her to release him from her tail*  
Lucario: "You're going down Gengar!" *Lucario uses Dark Pulse and hits Gengar*  
Gengar: "Oh yeah? Well take this!" *Gengar puts Lucario to sleep using Hypnosis"  
Kirlia: "Come on Pikachu! Finish off Mew!"  
*Pikachu charges up Electro Ball*  
Mew: "Time to say sayonara." *Mew prepares to attack Pikachu with Psyshock*  
Blaziken: "You gotta get up, Lucario!"  
Ralts: "Please! For mom and dad!"  
Gengar: "I have no time for this" *Gengar used Dream Eater and eats Lucario's dream*  
Kirlia: "Lucario!"  
*Pikachu and Mew release their attacks and they hit each other, knocking each other out*  
Gothitelle: "Pikachu and Mew are out!"  
Blaziken: "You gotta get up!"  
Gengar: "Too late." *Gengar KO's Lucario using Shadow Ball*  
Gothitelle: "Lucario is out! Come on! You can do it!"  
Blaziken: "I am gonna take you down!" *Blaziken used Blaze Kick, but missed*  
*Gengar then uses Hypnosis and Dream Eater, KOing Blaziken*  
Ralts: "Let's get him, Kirlia!"  
*Ralts and Kirlia use Shadow Ball, but Gengar swiftly dodged the attacks and used Shadow Claw KOing them both*  
Gothitelle: "Oh no! They Lost! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"  
*Gothitelle used Psyshock, but Gengar dodges, used Shadow Claw to KO her*  
Gengar: "Guys, you can get up now."  
Mew: "You did it?"  
Gengar: "Yes I did."  
Mew: "Take them to the transport."

Meanwhile...  
Mew: "Master, we have more Pokémon in our possession."  
Mewtwo: "Good. Load them up into the observer ship."  
Mew: "Roger."  
Mewtwo: "The dragon brigade didn't even stand a chance. Take them and follow me!"  
Prisoners: "Roger!"  
Mewtwo: "Now to steal the other transports..."

1 hour later...  
Mew: "Master, we have six transports ready for takeoff."  
Mewtwo: "Now, to get back to the observer ship."

Lucario: "We can't believe it!"  
Gardevoir: "When we got him on the ropes..."  
Gallade: "He storms back."  
Pikachu: "Not this again."  
Blaziken: "I can't believe we're gonna be imprisoned again."  
Gothitelle: "We're right."

Clefable: "So did anything go as planned?"  
Mewtwo: "Yes it did."  
Clefable: "Excellent. I hereby declare your mission a success."  
Mewtwo: "Alright. I'm heading back to base."

So, our heroes were unable to stop the mass destruction at PokéCity.  
They are being held captive in the observer ship.  
With Mewtwo and Mew going to the space station, how will our heroes escape?  
The answers of what you're about to see awaits in Chapter 6 - Apocalypse

To be continued...


	24. Apocalypse

Previously on Pokémon and Video Games...

While our avid gamers were busy on their vacation, Mewtwo attacked PokéCity, and our heroes tried to stop him.

Unfortunately, they challenged Mew and her team, and lost. Now they are being imprisoned at the space station.

Clefable: "Well done, Mewtwo. You have successfully completed your mission. I hereby promote you."  
Mewtwo: "Yes. I have taken Gardevoir and her friends hostage. Now they are going to be cell mates."  
Clefable: "You have successfully jailbroke the ferocive six."  
Elgyem and Beheeyem: "Welcome."  
Machamp: "It's nothing like it."  
Weavile: "We are in space."  
Gengar: "Yeah, with these Pokémon here-"  
Clefable: "I hereby decree that you're hired. Now take care of these prisoners."  
Weavile: "Aye."

Moments later back at PokéCity at Gothitelle's Palace...  
Xatu: "Oh my... Gothitelle's been kidnapped. Gotta tell the world."

Xatu: "Half of the city's in ruins. Gotta..."  
Reporter Meowth: "Hold on a second. You're here to investigate? Tough luck. You gotta be a reporter like me in order to get here. Now scram!"

A while later in PokéTropolis...  
Clefable: "We gotta call off the tour."  
Nidoqueen: "What for?"  
Delcatty: "PokéCity is in shambles."  
Nidoking: "That Mewtwo just don't know when to quit."  
Wigglytuff: "And Gardevoir's been kidnapped!"  
Clefable: "We gotta help! But how?"  
Nidoking: "We've got 2 million PokéDollars. We could build a rocket ship."

Later at the space station...  
Gallade: "We gotta find a way to escape. But how?"  
Gardevoir: "Hmm. I know! Let's sing!"

Gardevoir starts singing (Meloetta's meledy of love)  
Then Gallade sings  
Then Ralts and Kirlia  
Then Pikachu, Blaziken, Lucario, and Gothitelle  
Then other Pokémon imprisoned as well

Then Gardevoir sings Meloetta's melody of sunset, others follow along

Later in the outskirts of PokéCity, a Meloetta appeared and senses something from space...  
Meloetta: "Man, I sense it. Gardevoir and Gallade are out in space. They might not make it."

(Flashback from Book 1, Chapter 4)  
Lopunny: "When I told my friends about Meloetta, they were ecstatic..."  
Meloetta: "Pikachu's hurt! Lopunny overheard about me! Gotta tell Arceus about this."  
(end flashback)

Lopunny: "A Meloetta! There you are!"  
Meloetta: "Lopunny! I'm glad to see you."  
Lopunny: "Yes. I see. I can't believe my own home was destroyed by Mewtwo."  
Meloetta: "What?! I'LL DESTROY HIM!"  
Lopunny: "Gardevoir's house was left untouched. Meloetta? What's the matter?"

(Flashback)  
Gallade: "Will you marry me?"  
Gardevoir: "Yes."  
*Gardevoir and Gallade kiss*  
(end flashback)

Meloetta: "I have a hidden rocket ship somewhere."

3 days later at the space station...  
Pikachu: "It's been three days since we've been here. We're running out of time...

In Meloetta's secret hideout...  
Meloetta: "We are clear for takeoff!  
Lopunny: "We are ready."  
*The rocket ship launches*

Meloetta: "Set coordinates to Mewtwo's space ship."  
Computer: "Coordinates set."  
Meloetta: "Engage auto pilot."  
Computer: "Auto pilot engaged. It will take 3 months to get there."  
Meloetta: "Time for hyper sleep."

3 months later...  
Computer: "Time to wake up. You are about 15 minutes to your destination."  
Meloetta: "Time to put on the space suits."  
Lopunny: "It's like I'm gonna be a space bunny for once."

15 minutes later...  
Meloetta: "Disable auto pilot."  
Computer: "Auto pilot disabled."

Deoxys: "Unidentified object at 12:00. Activate tractor beam."  
Computer: Tractor beam activated."  
Lopunny: "What's going on?"  
Meloetta: "We're getting pulled into hangar!"

Meloetta: "Looks like we don't need the space suits."  
Beheeyem: "Freeze!"  
*Meloetta used Relic Song and hits all Pokémon around her and Lopunny, putting some to sleep, and changes form*  
Lopunny: "Wow! You're in pirouette forme."  
Meloetta: "It's time to kick butt!"

Lopunny: "There's too many of them! How can we save Gardevoir?"  
Meloetta: "We're gonna have to charge through it like Rainbow Dash. Come on!"

Clefable: "Intruder alert! Get them!"  
*Meloetta used Hyper Voice and hurts all but Gengar and Chandelure*  
Machamp: "Ow!"  
Weavile: "My ears!  
*Lopunny attacks Gengar using Ice Punch*  
*Meloetta attacks Chandelure using Psyshock*  
Meloetta: "There's the cell! Let's save Gardevoir!"

DEOXYS: "WHO GOES THERE?!"  
*Meloetta used Relic Song, hitting Deoxys, she changes form*  
*Lopunny used Return, weakening Deoxys, knocking him into the switches, unlocking the cells*  
Deoxys: "What?"  
Gardevoir: "Thank you Lopunny. Oh! It's Meloetta!"  
Meloetta: "No time to talk, let's blow this place up and evacuate!"

Mewtwo: "Not so fast!"  
Meloetta: "It's you!"  
Mewtwo: "How did you get past all the guards?"  
Meloetta: "I'm a musical assassin and a dance battler. Can't beat that!"  
Mewtwo: "That's it! It's just me and you Meloetta. Either fight me, or be my slave. If you beat me, then You'll be free."  
Meloetta: "Yes?"  
Mewtwo: "But if you're lose, you all will be prisoners."  
Mew: "Forever!"  
Mewtwo: "If you don't fight me, I'll let Gardevoir, Gallade, Ralts, Kirlia, Blaziken, Lucario, Lopunny, Gothitelle, and Pikachu go, and you'll be my slave."  
Meloetta: "Guys, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna be with Mewtwo."  
Gardevoir: "I will miss you."  
Meloetta: "Good bye. Ahem. Mewtwo, I'm not fighting you!"  
Mewtwo: "You're now mine, Meloetta! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Beheeyem, take these Pokémon back to PokéCity."  
Beheeyem: "Roger."

2 Days later...

Gardevoir: "Home sweet home."

Gallade: "It's getting late. Let's camp out.

And so, Meloetta decided to be Mewtwo's slave, thus releasing our avid gamers allowing them to return home. Check out the recap of the whole story and final words in the final chapter.

To be concluded...


	25. The Aftermath

Welcome to the absolute final chapter of Pokémon and Video Games!

But before we conclude this saga, let's recap shall we?

Book 1

Chapter 1 - Let the Games Begin  
Our avid gamers saved Gothitelle from Machamp at a cosplay event.

Chapter 2 - The Way of the Game  
Lucario welcomes a surprise guest, it turned out to be Weavile, in disguise.

Chapter 3 - Out of This Game  
Lucario and Gallade help the Pokémon firefighters save a neighborhood from burning down.

Chapter 4 - Close Encounter of the Gamer Kind  
A Beheeyem appears out of nowhere and causes havoc in PokéCity.

Chapter 5 - Lights Out for Gaming?  
Pikachu gets snatched by Mew and the Moon Quintet get in a heated argument.

Chapter 6 - Lost in Gaming Space  
Machamp and Weavile robbed Pikachu's house.

Chapter 7 - Games, Above and Beyond  
Lucario steals a transport and get all his friends.

Chapter 8 - Gamer in Distress  
Our gamers hack the system and arrive at Mewtwo's ship, but get kidnapped themselves.

Chapter 9 - Game Over for our Avid Gamers?  
Jirachi appears.

Chapter 10 - Games, the Final Frontier  
Our heroes save Pikachu, saves his games and accessories, and destroys Mewtwo's ship.

Book 2

Chapter 1 - Let's the Games Begin... Again!  
Pikachu sells his entire NES collection to Lucario.

Chapter 2 - The Gaming Tour  
Our gamers enter the tour and meet Victini.

Chapters 3-5 - Arcade Game Tournament  
Our avid gamers lost, even Victini.

Chapter 6 - The Thrill of Gaming  
The orbs of the legendary dragons were stolen by ghosts.

Chapter 7 - A Gamer's Rescue  
The gamers recover the orbs.

Chapter 8 - Where No Gamer Has Gone Before  
The gamers rescue Victini and the dragons destroy the space station.

Book 3

Chapter 1 - A New Foe Appears?  
Mewtwo reawakens in his new Awakened Forme.

Chapter 2 - A Nightly Ambition  
Mewtwo takes a training session.

Chapter 3 - Space Filler  
Mewtwo's first mission in space.

Chapter 4 - Paradise  
Our gamers go on vacation.

Chapter 5 - PokéCity Under Siege  
The gamers call off the vacation to try to save the city, but ended up getting kidnapped.

Chapter 6 - Apocalypse  
Meloetta finds a rocket ship, enters the space station, becomes Mewtwo's slave, and let the gamers free.

And now... Chapter 7 - The Aftermath.

Reporter Psyduck: "Well that Gardevoir and Gallade, Ralts and Kirlia, Blaziken and Lucario, Lopunny and Gothitelle (ahem) and Pikachu have returned to home safely. But what about Mewtwo and Mew, and all the prisoners? We'll find out later. Also, Meloetta has never returned. There are words that she has become Mewtwo's slave."

Pikachu: "I am worried about Meloetta. I hope she can defeat Mewtwo with her awesome dance moves."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah. That would be cool."

Back at the space station...  
Meloetta: "I am here."  
Clefable: "What do you want?"  
Meloetta: "I like my rocket ship to have a hyper drive."  
Clefable: "Well we could do that."  
Mewtwo: "Hey Meloetta. Wanna relax in the sauna with me and Mew?"  
Meloetta: "I love to."

Meloetta: "Ahh..."  
Mew: "You like?"  
Meloetta: "Yes."  
Mewtwo: "This is the most relaxing sauna in the whole universe."  
Meloetta: "Really?"  
Mew: "It's very relaxing."  
Meloetta: "I'm gonna stay here and not leave. This is heavenly."

Three days later...

Mewtwo: "Well Meloetta, so you're going to explore the whole Solar System?"  
Meloetta: "Yep. That's what I'm gonna do."  
Mewtwo: "Well good news. Clefable told me that the hyper drive has been installed."  
Meloetta: "So I'm ready to go."

Meloetta takes off on her rocket ship, goes lightspeed and arrives at Mercury.  
Meloetta: "Mercury is the planet closest to the sun. Gotta do more research about it."  
She then re-enters lightspeed and arrives at Venus.  
Meloetta: "Venus is the hottest planet and second closest to the sun. The first victim of global warming due to heavy greenhouse gas emissions."  
She enters lightspeed again and arrives at Earth.  
Meloetta: "Earth, our home planet. The third from the sun. The 5th largest planet in the Solar System."  
She arrives at Mars.  
Meloetta: "This is the fourth planet from the sun. Mars. That listed all the terrestrial planets."  
Meloetta then enters light speed and arrive at Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.  
Meloetta: "The four big planets are called gas giants. Jupiter is th biggest of them all."

Back at the station...  
Mewtwo: "How was your exploration?"  
Meloetta: "It was great. now if only Pluto was still there..."

Saturday back at home.  
Ralts: "Man, that was the season finale. Can't wait for next season."  
Kirlia: "Is there anything fun to play on the NES?"  
Gardevoir: "We have Othello. It's a two player game."  
Kirlia: "Yeah. I like playing Othello."

(sigh) Well, the gamers are living peacefully at home. There's nothing bad happening in PokéCity at the moment. The city is being rebuilt from the rubble after mass destruction.  
What about Meloetta, and the prisoners being held captive? We're gonna have to find out now.

Four months later...  
*phone ringing*  
Gardevoir: "Hello?"  
Sheriff Arcanine: "A few of the captured prisoners would've finished their sentencing today. We're still investigating."  
Gardevoir: "Yeah, they're still being held captive in a space station light years away."  
Sheriff Arcanine: "We'll get to it as soon as we can. Do you still have those transports?"  
Gardevoir: "No sheriff. They have been taken back as we got held captive."  
Sheriff Arcanine: "Well, we may have to take a space shuttle to get there, unfortunately we have to get there by plane so that's out of the question for now. We'll call you as soon as we get more info."

Meanwhile, at the space station...  
Meloetta: "I miss my homeworld..."  
Mew: "Come on Meloetta, it's not that bad."  
Meloetta: "It's just... different than being here."  
Clefable: "What do you mean?"  
Meloetta: "I... I want to go back."  
Mew: "Go back? Why? You like it here."  
Meloetta: "Yeah, but there is no place like home."  
Clefable: "Well you're one of us now, remember?"  
Meloetta: "It's just we kidnapped these prisoners and a few are saying the were gonna finish their sentencing."  
Mew: "Well tough luck! We're not releasing them ever!"  
Meloetta: "Remember what Mewtwo said?"

Mewtwo: "That's it! It's just me and you Meloetta. Either fight me, or be my slave. If you beat me, then You'll be free."

Meloetta: "If I fight Mewtwo and beat him, they'll be freed."  
Mew: "What does that supposed to mean?"  
Meloetta: "I quit!"  
Mew: "What?!"  
Clefable: "She's a traitor! Stop her!"  
Meloetta: "Not so fast!" *Meloetta unleashes a powerful Hyper Voice*  
Clefable: "Ow! My ears!"  
Machamp: "Ahhhh! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"  
Meloetta: "No!" *Meloetta uses Psychic and throws Machamp to the ground, knocking him out with a critical hit*  
Gengar: "That's it! You're going down! *Gengar hurls multilpe Shadow Balls at Meloetta, but Meloetta was able to dodge them all*  
Meloetta: "You think you can hurt me with that move? I'm part normal-type."  
Chandelure: "What about this?" *Chandelure uses Will-O-Wisp, but Meloetta was able to dodge the flames."  
*Gengar charges at Meloetta using Shadow Claw, but Meloetta dodges, grabs Chandelure and throws it at Gengar*  
*Meloetta uses Psychic on Gengar, knocking him out."  
Beheeyem: "That's it! We're gonna get her!"  
*Beheeyem used Flash, but Meloetta closed her eyes and started meditating in a split second before the flash*  
*Meloetta then used Relic Song, putting Clefable, Elgyem, and Beheeyem to sleep, and Meloetta becomes Pirouette forme*  
Weavile: "I'm gonna get you!" *Weavile tries to Ice Punch Meloetta, but she swiftly dodges it and fights back with Close Combat, K. Weavile*  
Registeel: "LET ME GET HER!"  
Meloetta: "Not on my watch!" *Meloetta unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks on Registeel then knocking it out with Close Combat, then quickly K.O.'s Clefable, Elgyem, and Beheeyem with the same move."  
Mew: "Oh! Mewtwo's still on his mission. We need him back!"  
Deoxys: "MEWTWO, ABORT YOUR MISSION! WE WERE BETRAYED AND ATTACKED BY MELOETTA! WE HAVE TROUBLE TAMING THIS POKéMON! GET HERE ASAP!"  
Mewtwo: "Roger that! Breaking and returning."  
*Meloetta reverts back to Aria forme after using Relic Song to put Mew to sleep*  
*Meloetta uses Psychic, then Hyper Voice on Mew, knocking her out*  
Deoxys: "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"  
*Deoxys attacks Meloetta using Psycho Boost, but she answers back with Hyper Voice, and hits Deoxys with another Hyper Voice, then another, and another, and another, and knocking it out*  
*A captive Audino uses Heal Pulse on Meloetta, healing her*  
Meloetta: "Thanks Audino."  
Audino: "Your Welcome."  
Mewtwo: "What have you done to this place?"  
Clefable: "It was Meloetta. She's too powerful! We couldn't stop her. And she's also gonna release the prisoners."  
Mewtwo: "What? Did I say that when she is gonna defeat me?"

Meloetta: "I'm a musical assassin and a dance battler. Can't beat that!"

Mewtwo: "Well you're not gonna defeat me and my Awakened forme! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Meloetta: "We'll see about that!"  
Mewtwo: "We'll fight in my observer ship."  
Meloetta: "Fine. Bring it on!"

Moments Later in PokéCity...  
Lucario's house... Lucario: "My aura senses me that Meloetta is battling Mewtwo. I hope she beats him."  
Gothitelle's palace... Gothitelle: "I fear that Meloetta's gonna get hurt."  
The gamers' residence,,, Gardevoir: "I hope you're gonna be okay, Meloetta."

Back at the observer ship...  
Meloetta: "Mewtwo, you're going down!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? I'm gonna stop you!"  
Clefable (on screen): "Battle begin!"  
Meloetta: "I'll start off with my Hyper Voice!"  
Mewtwo: "Oh yeah? I'll start off with Aura Sphere!"  
*They both attack, Aura Sphere hits Meloetta, and Hyper Voice somewhat hits Mewtwo*  
Mewtwo: "You think you can defeat me? You're out of your mind!"  
Meloetta: "That's it! I'll show you."  
*Meloetta and Mewtwo both use Psychic on each other*  
Mewtwo: "You think you can outshine me? I'm stronger than you are."  
Meloetta: "You being stronger than me doesn't mean I can give up so easily."  
*Both still have their attacks going, Meloetta crept closer to Mewtwo*  
Meloetta: "You're gonna pay for this!"  
*Meloetta breaks free from Mewtwo's hold and runs into him and jumps off, knocking him into the door*  
Mewtwo: "You're gonna get this this time, I-" *Falls asleep by Meloetta's Relic Song, she transforms into Pirouette Forme, and attacks him with Close Combat, trying to do lots of damage with each punch and kick*  
Meloetta: "I got this one in the bag!"  
*Meloetta continues to attack Mewtwo, she throws him using Psychic, using Hyper Voice in his ear, doing massive damage, then uses Close Combat on Mewtwo, damaging him some more*  
Mew: "Mewtwo, please get up! You can beat her!"  
Meloetta: "Not a chance! Oh no..."  
*Mewtwo wakes up after taking a beating*  
Mewtwo: "You're gonna get it, Meloetta!"  
*Mewtwo used Psystrike on Meloetta, causes her to scream in pain*

Meanwhile at Lucario's house...  
Lucario: "Ughhh! Meloetta's in deep trouble!"  
And at Gothitelle's palace...  
Gothitelle: "Meloetta's in grave danger. She's not gonna do it I'm afraid."

Back at the observer ship...  
Meloetta: "What are you doing to me? Let me go!"  
Mewtwo: "Escape all you want, but you're not going anywhere!"  
*Meloetta used Relic Song to change back to Aria, then attacks Mewtwo using Hyper Voice*  
Mewtwo: "Man she is so powerful... I admit defeat. You're gonna beat me."  
Meloetta: "You know I am."  
Mewtwo: "Clefable, release the prisoners and bring them to the PokéCity police station."  
Clefable: "Got it. Mewtwo's throwing in the towel! Beheeyem and Elgyem, take the prisoners to the transports and bring them to the police station in PokéCity."  
Beheeyem: "Got it."  
Mewtwo: "This is my last resort. I'll destroy you with my Hyper Beam!"  
Meloetta: "Bring it on! I'm not scared!"  
Mewtwo: "Here goes!"  
*Mewtwo fires a Hyper Beam at Meloetta, but she successfully dodges it, and the Hyper Beam damages the interior, damaging it.*  
Mewtwo: "Oh no! At least there's your rocket ship on board. Ha hahahahaha."  
Meloetta: "Not my rocket ship!"  
Mewtwo: "Computer. disable communications!"  
Computer: "Communications disabled."  
Mewtwo: "Activate self-destruct sequence."  
Computer: "Self-destruct sequence initiated. The ship will self-destruct in 30 seconds."  
Mewtwo: "Enable communications."  
Computer: "Comminications enabled."  
Meloetta: "What did you do?!"  
Mewtwo: "Blowing ourselves up. That's why!"  
Meloetta: "No you're not, I'm getting out of here!"  
*Mewtwo used Psychic on Meloetta to immobilize her*  
Computer: "The ship will self-destruct in 20 seconds."  
Mewtwo: "No! We're staying here and getting obliterated."  
Meloetta: "We need to get out of here before we die!"  
Mewtwo: "What? So we can declare war? Phht! Please. We're gonna be famous. Just you watch."  
Clefable: "Mewtwo, are you crazy?!"  
Computer: 10... 9... 8...  
Mewtwo: "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"  
Computer: 5... 4...  
Meloetta: "Oh Arceus!"  
Computer: 2... 1...  
*zooms out to space, the observer ship self-destructs*

Meanwhile in PokéCity...  
Lucario: "Aahhhh! Ughhhh! Owwww! My aura grows heavy... I... c-c-can't... M... Meloetta..."

Gothitelle: "Oh my... Meloetta..."

Ralts: "A bright flash... Kirlia, look out the window."  
Kirlia: "Ooh... a star... It's shining brightly."  
Gardevoir: "I hear the kids..."  
Gallade: "What is going on here?"  
Ralts: "Look out in the sky."

Blaziken: "Hmm... A star in the sky..."

Gardevoir: "A nice star glow."  
Kirlia: "Hey! The star disappeared!"  
Gallade: "What? Stars don't disappear from the space."

Back at the space station...  
Clefable: "Quick! Get Mewtwo and Meloetta back here!"  
Deoxys: "Affirmative."

...

Clefable: "I see that Meloetta's pulse is slower than Mewtwo's. I think he's gonna recover faster than her."

Next day in PokéCity...  
Reporter Psyduck: "This just in. The mystery of the disappearing star. We'll get to the bottom of it as soon as we can. In other news, the hostages were brought back..."

Back at the station...  
Mew: "Mewtwo! You're awake."  
Mewtwo: "Yes I am."  
Clefable: "So that means you defeated her?"  
Mewtwo: "Well not exactly. It was probably a draw."  
Mew: "Well, at least were back here."  
Clefable: "Well not so much for Meloetta..."  
Mew: "What can we do with her?"  
Clefable: "We could transfer her to a Pokémon Center."  
Mew: "Then let's do that!"  
Clefable: "Fine, let's do it."  
Computer: "Warning! We are under attack! Repeat! We are under attack!"  
Mewtwo: "What now?"  
Arceus: "Surrender Meloetta to me, or face the hammer of justice!"  
*Arceus used Judgment and attacks the space station*  
Mewtwo: "Never! We're gonna take you down!"  
Arceus: "You leave me with no choice."  
*Arceus breaks in to the hangar, attacks the Pokémon inside, uses Punishment on Mewtwo, and grabs Meloetta, and blows up the station from the inside, and escaping unharmed*  
Mewtwo: "Oh no! NOT AGAIN!"  
Computer: "We have taken serious damage. System is beyond repair. Self-destruct immenent."  
Clefable: "Good bye cruel world."  
*Zooms out, the space station explodes*

Two months later...

Meloetta recovers at the Pokémon Center.  
Gardevoir, Lucario, and Gothitelle are thankful for Meloetta for being okay.  
Mewtwo and his team, it is unknown what happened to them.  
But we can safely assure that the world is safe once again.  
What will happen in the future? Another planned attack? A game tournament going on?  
All I can say is, our gamers lived hapilly ever after.

THE END


End file.
